


A Lord’s Love

by Creon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter 2nd year, Multi, Neko Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creon/pseuds/Creon
Summary: After a potions accident Harry’s friendships are forever changed, and he finds himself with a bigger family than he could ever dream of.I do not own any of the rights to the characters or the world this is set, they belong to BAMF Jk Rowling.This is my first ever fanfic, apologies if it seems poorly written. !!ON HIATUS!!
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Harry checked his face in the cracked mirror. He was back to normal. He put his glasses on as Ron hammered on the door of Hermione’s cubicle.

‘Hermione, come out we’ve got loads to tell you -’

‘GO away!’ Hermione squeaked

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

‘What’s the matter?’ Said Ron ‘You must be back to normal by now we are...’

But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the cubicle door. Harry had never seen her looking so happy.

‘Oooooh, wait till you see,’ She said ‘It’s awful’

They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled over her head.

‘What’s up?’said Ron uncertainly ‘have you still got Millicent’s nose or something?’

Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink. Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes eyes had gone yellow and there were long pointed ears poking through her hair.

‘It was c-cat hair!’ She howled ‘Millicent Bulstrode Must have a cat! And the p-potion isn’t supposed to be used for animal transformations!’

‘Uh-Oh’ said Ron.

‘You’ll be teased something dreadful’ said Myrtle happily.

‘It’s OK Hermione’ said Harry quickly ‘we’ll take you up to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions...’

It took along time to convince Hermione to leave the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw. ‘Wait till everyone finds out you’ve got a tail!’

CHAPTER ONE

Upon arriving at the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey insisted Harry leave so she could examine Hermione without interruption. As he exited the wing he decided he wasn’t really leaving, even though it was passed curfew and Ron had gone straight to Gryffindor tower rather than help Harry with Hermione. He sat on the stone bench opposite the hospital wing doors, deep in thought for the rest of the night, there was only one thing on his mind, Hermione, he had a realisation just before dawn that he didn’t want to spend another moment without her knowing how he felt. Luckily no teachers patrolled the corridor that night, and the next person Harry saw was Ron.

‘Hi Harry’ said Ron happily ‘I missed you at breakfast, do you want to play some chess?’

‘NO!’ Harry yelled at him ‘I’m not moving until I’ve seen Hermione’

‘Nah, come on mate’ Ron said in a playful way to try to lift Harry’s spirits ‘We can come back when Pomfrey has opened the doors’

‘No Ron, I’m staying’ retorted, being quite short with his friend ‘Go find someone else to play chess with if its so important to you’

‘Fine I will’ Ron shouted angrily as he stormed off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

As Ron rounded the corner and was out of sight the hospital wing doors swung open.

‘Ah, Mr. Potter, I thought you’d be waiting here this morning’ smiled Madam Pomfrey.

‘Actually I never left, I’ve been on the bench all night’ replied Harry

‘Oh you poor thing, take the bed next to Miss Granger. I may as well give you a check up while your here.’

The matron busied herself closing the curtains around Harry’s bed and opening the one between the two friends, she could have done this with magic be decided to give Harry time to settle onto the bed before she began to examine him.

‘Good morning Miss Granger, you have a visitor.’ Chimed Madam Pomfrey, upon opening the curtains to find the young witch awake. ‘How are you feeling this morning?’

‘Much calmer, thank you’ replied Hermione blushing as she realised her hysterics from the night before had been because she hadn’t wanted Harry to leave.

‘Good’ continued the matron ‘after your examination last night I consulted a fellow healer at Saint Mungo’s hospital in London, and it would appear that you have stumbled onto a method for becoming a Neko, I should be able to remove the fur covering your body once the shedding potion finishes brewing tomorrow, but it is likely that your ears, eyes, and tail will remain’

It was at this point that Harry realised that Hermione’s new features displayed her emotions, as at the mention of her new features her tail stopped flicking back and forth and her ears flattened to the head.

‘OK,’ she replied sadly ‘I guess I can live with that, but why is Harry in a bed?

‘As I’m sure you heard your young friend here spent the entire night on the bench outside,’ responded the matron with a concerned tone. ‘So I’m giving him a quick once over to make sure he’s okay.’

As he began her examination her face turned from a polite smile to a deep furrow of concern.

‘Did you visit Saint Mungo’s before you started at Hogwarts Mr. Potter?’ She asked.

‘No, I didn’t even know there was a Magical hospital.’

‘Oh dear, it would appear that the childhood binding placed on your magic core hasn’t been removed.’

‘What does that mean?’ asked and anxious Hermione.

‘Well it would appear that Mr. Potter has been able to perform magic with his core bound to ten percent of his potential output, which should be impossible’ replied the older witch. ‘The real question is how am I only just noticing this now? You’ve spent more time in this wing than most of your year.’

‘Isn’t there a spell that erases memory?’ Pondered Harry.

‘Yes.’ Replied the concerned matron. ‘Now wait on the bed, please Mr Potter. I need to consult with your head of house before I can continue.’

As she disappeared through the curtains and into her private chambers Hermione beamed at Harry.

‘Did you really wait outside fo me all night?’

‘Yeah, I was so worried.’

‘I was in hysterics when Madam Pomfrey made you leave, she had to give me a sleeping draught to get me to rest’

‘Hermione, I was thinking about this all night, and I was wondering if you’duh...’

‘...Like me to be your girlfriend?’ Finished Hermione excitedly with her tail twitching back and forth ‘Yes, Harry I would, I’ve been debating on asking you all year, I cant seem to get you out of my head. It’s been quite distracting at times.’

With this Harry blushed and his hair turned a vibrant shade of pink.

‘Harry! Your hair!’

‘What’s wrong with it?’

‘It turned pink when you blushed.’

At this point Madam Pomfrey retuned followed closely by Professor McGonagall, both witches looked at Harry in shock.

‘Are you sure he’s still bound Poppy?’ Asked professor Mcgonagall ‘At ten percent his metamorphmagi abilities shouldn’t be showing at all.’

‘Yes Minerva, I’m quite sure’

‘But isn’t Harry already one of the top students in our year?’ Questioned Hermione.

‘Second in most classes he only takes the top spot from you in Defence Against The Dark Arts.’ Replied the professor ’Poppy are you sure it was Albus who changed your memories of finding this before now?’

‘Yes I gave my self a cleansing draught before I called you, and I’m fairly certain you have been affected in some way as well.’

‘Have you got three more doses?’

‘Yes, they’re on my desk, I suggest you take one now, but Albus is due back from his meeting with the minister of magic in a few minutes, so I should start the first unbinding’ She said turning to Harry ‘Due to the level of power available to you I am going to raise your power level in two stages over the next few days, I’ll bring you up to seventy percent today, and then another unbinding tomorrow evening to bring you up to full potential so long as your core has stabilised, I will inform all of your teachers that your power level has been amended and that further tuition in control will be required.’

‘OK, so how do we do this?’ He asked nervously.

‘Firstly if you could hand your wand to Miss Granger as your friend...’ began the matron.

‘Girlfriend!’ Corrected Hermione.

‘Ah, I take it that was the cause of the pink hair?’ Asked Professor McGonagall.

‘Yes’ replied the couple in unison as they smiled at each other.

‘In that case Mr Potter, please hand your wand to your girlfriend and take this sleeping draught, I will then remove the first part of your binding while Professor McGonagall has a conversation with Miss Granger.’

As soon as Hermione had hold of Harry’s wand Professor McGonagall had drawn the curtains between the two beds, Hermione assumed this was for both privacy and protection form any magic Harry might call forth. She was anxious about what this conversation might be about, this feeling was only made worse by the way her professor sat on the edge of her bed sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose.

‘There is no easy way to begin this conversation Miss Granger, and when Poppy informed me of your condition I had hoped that this could wait but...’ began the older witch.

‘Harry being my boyfriend complicates things, doesn’t it?,

‘Rather, have you begun you cycle dear?’

‘Yes, it normally begins around the first of the month.’

‘OK, that’s a lot sooner than I had hoped but never mind. Instead of your normal cycle it is likely you will enter a period of intense desire, often referred to as being in heat, much as a cat would.’

‘I’m guessing that why Harry complicates things?’

‘Yes dear, there is a chance that he will not be chosen by your inner feline traits as your mate, these traits will yearn to be satisfied by the person of your greatest desires. Do you believe this is Harry?’

‘Yes, I haven’t been able to get him out of my head since September and I think I’ve loved him as long as I’ve known him, my heart flutters when I see him and his smile can brighten even my saddest days.’

‘Then we may be in luck.’

At this point they were distracted by a bolt of pure white magic arcing over head, they were then joined by Madam Pomfrey who was carrying a phial of deep purple potion.

‘I can see why Albus wanted to keep his core bound Minerva, he has the largest reserve I’ve ever seen it even dwarfs Albus.’ Began Madam Pomfrey. ‘Miss Granger, this is a contraceptive potion, it lasts for 30 days and is best taken a few days before its actually needed. I can leave a small vial with you for when its needed.’

‘No I’d better take some now I’m due to start in a few days.’

‘In that case Mr Potter will need the talk when he wakes up to ensure he is properly prepared to handle the situation.’


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Albus Dumbledore exited the fireplace in his office to a cacophony of noise, the portraits of all the previous headmasters were arguing with each other, there were so many voices that it was impossible to discern what had caused such a heated debate. Fawkes let out a load but clear cry above the noise drawing Albus’ attention to the table on which the phoenix was standing, the table contained several devices of his own design, one device caught his eye and he knew the source of the argument immediately.

‘SILENCE!’ He boomed above the noise as he picked up the device in question. It had remained dormant since he had increased the binding on Harry core from the fifty percent James had applied to ninety percent and had only been showing a single light ever since, but in the three hours since he had left the office and his return the young wizard had received a boost to his available power. There was only one person in the castle who capable of removing Harry’s binding other than himself, which meant that Harry was still in the hospital wing with Poppy, as the first stage of the procedure was best completed while under a sleeping draught.

‘Dilys’ Called Albus, speaking to Dilys Derwent a former headmistress and healer ‘Have Either of your other portraits seen Harry Potter this morning?’

‘Yes,’ Replied the portrait half way up the wall behind Albus’ desk ‘He’s spent the night beneath my portrait outside the hospital wing, after arriving with what looked like a human sized cat.’

‘Thank you Dilys.’ Said Albus becoming increasingly concerned with the situation, with a wave of his wand he removed the castles anti-apiration ward, he then spun on the spot and appeared outside the hospital wing with a loud CRACK and replaced the ward with another wave of his wand. He walked towards the hospital wing doors expecting them to open for him as they normally did for the headmaster, but they remained closed. He tapped his wand lightly on the doors knowing it would send a loud boom through the room beyond. To his surprise it was Minerva who opened the door.

‘I wasn’t expecting to to find you here Minerva.’

‘Where else would I be when two of my brightest students have been admitted?’ She asked managing to keep the anger from her voice. ‘Why are you here Albus?’

‘I came to check on the petrified students.’ The lie rolling off his tongue with ease.

‘Well as your here I shall inform you of some changes we need to make to the accommodation of two of my Gryffindor students.’

Albus reached for the curtain around Harry’s bed, his own magic sensing the power that was emanating from the young wizard, but was met by Poppy on her way out from checking on the boy.

‘Not today Albus he needs to remain under the sleeping draught.’ She said before he could speak.

‘Who?’

‘Don’t play dumb with me, headmaster, I found the monitoring charm on his core bearing your magical signature.’

‘I take it you removed it then?’

‘ Not yet, but both it and his binding will be removed by the end of the holidays.’ She stated bluntly.

‘But there is a reason that...’ he began

‘Reason or no both the binding and the monitoring charm are illegal, they should have been removed on his eleventh birthday, or at the very least when he arrived here last year.’ She said raising her voice in anger unable to hide it any longer.

‘Perhaps we should explain Miss Granger’s condition Poppy.’ Injected Minerva, cutting the argument short and directed Albus behind the second curtain.

Even though he was expecting a feline appearance thanks to Dilys be was still surprised by the bushy haired witch covered in black fur, as she sat looking at him, with her ears flat to her head and her tails straight up behind her, she clearly wasn’t happy to see him.

‘I can remove the fur.’ Stated Madam Pomfry. ‘But the ears and tail will remain, she will be officially classified as a Neko by the Ministry,’

‘There is the issue of the privacy that she and her mate will require,’ Minerva added ‘They will not be able to reside in Gryffindor Tower, any longer.’

‘I’m sure there’s no need to remove her from the house quarters, there are plenty of students able to help her there.’ He stated with a mischievous smile.

‘NO!, Harry is my boyfriend I wont except anyone but him!’ Hermione shouted over the objection of the older witches.

‘My dear, aren’t you a little young to have a boyfriend?’ Questioned the headmaster over his half moon spectacles.

‘I love him and I wont let anyone come between us.’ She hissed back at him her anger evident in her voice.

‘Not another word Albus.’ Intervened professor McGonagall sensing he wasn’t going to drop the subject. ‘Don’t worry Miss Granger, I’ll arrange for some quarters to be made available for you both.’

——————————————————

Harry awoke to a dark ward, but he felt very strange, his arms felt lighter and his hair was tickling his neck.

‘Madam Pomfrey’ He called out in a voice much higher in tone than normal.

The ward lights came on suddenly, and he heard Hermione start to disturb beyond the curtain.

‘Did someone call?’ The matron asked uncertainly.

‘Over here.’ Harry called back trying to stand up as the curtain was pulled back.

‘OH!’ Exclaimed the matron moving forward. ‘Let me help you dear.’

‘Harry?’ Called Hermione as she pulled back the curtain between the beds.

‘What’s wrong?’ He questioned becoming concerned.

‘Nothing, it’s just you look a little different.’ She replied.

‘Perhaps it would be easier if I just showed you.’ Said Madam Pomfrey, conjuring a full length mirror in front of him.

The sight before him caused him to rub his eyes in disbelief, his reflection in the mirror was the spitting image of his mother, with ginger hair down to his/her elbow, without thinking he removed his hospital gown, and noticed that his entire body had changed.

‘Right, as you are both awake you had better take these.’ Stated the matron, picking up two vials of deep blue potion from Harry’s night stand. ‘It’s the cleansing potion that Professor McGonagall asked me to give you, it should reveal any memories hidden by magic, I’ll leave you two in peace as this can be a very emotional experience.’

As she drank the potion Harry was bombarded by a vast number of memories that she had forgotten, a couple stood out from the rest...

He woke up and opened the door to his cupboard under the stairs, and entered the kitchen of his home in Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia had given a small shriek in surprise, but soon had a smile plastered to her face. She took Harry’s hand and lead him without another word to sit at her dressing table, in front of a large mirror, and there was the red headed girl staring back at him.

‘Before we continue you should read this letter your mother sent me when you were about six months old.’ Aunt Petunia had said handing her a letter written on strange paper.

Dear P

I hope this letter finds you in good health. I know you have no love for the magic I was gifted but it seems prudent that I inform you that Harry is a very special baby even for a wizard. He is what we call a metamorphmagi, but the term shape shifter is also an apt description. James was most surprised to find a little girl in Harry’s crib this morning. She looks just like me with ginger hair, we have been advised to use another name for this form, and have settled on Harriet Lily Potter in an attempt to give him some unity between his forms. I hope to see you again soon.

Love always

L

‘I’m a wizard?’ Harriet had asked.

‘Yes, but in this form, I believe witch is the correct term.’ Aunt petunia had responded ‘Now, would you like to go shopping for some new clothes for this form?’

‘Yes please.’

The rest of the memory passed in a blur of images with lots of shopping and many outfits bought. As they pulled in to the driveway Dumbledore was waiting.

‘Hello Harry’ He’d said

And Harriet felt her body changing. Dumbledore then pointed his wand in Harry’s direction and said ‘Obliviate’

————————————————————

He woke feeling strange again and opened his cupboard and entered the kitchen, Aunt Petunia had just handed her the letter to read.

‘Don’t ask questions, Harriet’ She had said when the young red head had finished reading. ‘How about we find you an outfit more fitting to this form?’

Aunt Petunia had treated her like the daughter she had never had, until Uncle Vernon had come home for lunch and ordered the girl he didn’t recognise out of the house despite his wife’s protests. Harriet had been so angry that she had just wanted to play in a park. When suddenly she felt like she was being squeezed from all sides, the just a suddenly she was in a new play park and started playing with a bushy haired girl.

‘My name is Harriet, What’s yours?’

‘I’m Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you.’

They played for hours until Dumbledore had appeared and once again cast ‘Obiviate’ at both of the young girls.

———————————————————

As Harriet regained her senses she was gripped in a bone crushing hug from Hermione, who whispered in her ear ‘Hello Harriet, My oldest friend.’

‘Indeed.’ Harriet replied ‘That afternoon was the most fun I’d ever had before Hogwarts and Dumbledore robbed us of it for five years.’

‘OK’ Called Madam Pomfrey from behind the curtain, ‘I take it from your excitement you know the name for this female form?’

‘It’s Harriet!’ The witches had called back in unison.

‘OK Harriet, I need you to focus on being Harry again for me. Just look in the mirror and picture what Harry would see’

Harriet blinked and found himself Harry again. Then realising he was naked in front of Hermione he blushed again and his hair became a shocking shade of pink.

‘It’s OK.’ Hermione said smiling at him, her tail twitching ‘ I could show you what I look like naked too, if you like?’

All Harry could do is nod in response trying not to be too enthusiastic.

‘It’s OK’ Hermione thought to herself ‘He’s your boyfriend, and he’s already naked’

She untied the knot behind her neck before she could lose her nerve and let the gown fall to the floor, she locked her eyes on Harry’s, whose had followed the gown, they rested for a few seconds on her pert B-cup breasts, before coming to rest on her pink knickers. She blushed heavily under her Fur thankful he couldn’t see this, and bent over hooking her thumbs under the waistband and pushed them down her legs, as she straightened back up she was met by Harry’s member, that had grown to a ten inch length. She quickly closed the gap between them, his cock pushing up against her stomach, she kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt his hands come to rest on her bear bottom, as she tentatively let her tongue explore his mouth.

They embraced like this for a few minutes before their hands began to wander, she moved one hand to grip his hair, holding him in the passion they were sharing, while the other traced across his chest and down to the throbbing member between them, caressing the tip gently for a few seconds before slowly stroking his length. One of his hands moved slowly round to her stomach and up towards her breasts, where it started to knead the flesh, and lightly pinching her nipple, receiving a purr in response every time he did. His other moved to stoke her tail from base to tip and back, after just a few strokes Hermione froze, and began to shudder in his arms purring into his mouth.

When she finished they drew apart to catch their breath both looking at each other with large grins plastered to their faces.

‘How was that for a first kiss?’ He asked gingerly

‘Considering we’re naked, and that you made me orgasm, I’d say it was amazing.’ She responded unable to stop her tail flicking back and forth.

‘I think we need to be careful with letting others touch your tail, Mione.’

‘Defiantly, and that’s the first time I’ve had my name shortened and not been annoyed by it’ she said happily ‘I think its because you, and I love it.’

‘Is it safe for me to enter now?’ Madam Pomfrey called from beyond the curtain.

‘Yes.’ They called throwing their gowns back on.

‘Right, Miss Granger take these two vials of shedding potion and take a long hot shower in the room behind your bed, and the fur should just wash away.’ Said the Matron kindly. ‘And while you do I will have a chat with Mr Potter.’

Over the next hour that Hermione was in the shower, Harry was lectured in the facts of sex. When her shower was over, Hermione emerged fur free barring her ears and tail.

‘Before I leave you two in peace, Miss Granger would you like me to send an elf to fetch your trunk from Gryffindor tower?’ Sake the Matron.

‘Yes please, Harry’s should be retrieved as well.’

‘Good idea, Miss Granger, and Mr Potter, Professor McGonagall has requested your presence in the transfiguration classroom after breakfast.’

‘OK, I take it your about to send for some?’ He asked.

‘Correct’ she called back as she left.

As soon as the curtain was closed Hermione dropped the towel that had been hiding her modesty from the matron.

‘I still cant get over how beautiful you are Mione’ Harry stated unable to take his eyes off her. ‘Beauty and brains, I think I love you.’

‘I have loved you since the day I met you Harry.’ She said blushing, she kissed him passionately, but not long enough for their hands to wonder. They broke away as their trunks arrived.

‘I’ve just had a thought about a surprise for Professor McGonagall.’ She said.

‘Oh?’

‘What do you think?’ She asked throwing some of her clothes at Harry’s

‘Ohhhh! Good idea


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Harriet skipped down the corridor towards the transfiguration classroom wearing the outfit Hermione had picked out for her, a pale blue turtle neck, a denim skirt that finished at mid-thigh, a pair of navy blue knee high socks and a pair of pink converse trainers. Harry had been apprehensive about the skirt, but after changing and getting dressed, Harriet had found it to be a very enjoyable experience, as it allowed for complete freedom of movement. Harriet had kissed Hermione deeply before she had left the hospital wing, leaving the older witch biting her lip with deep red cheeks. She knocked on the door lightly when she arrived.

‘Enter.’ Came the voice of Professor McGonagall from inside.

‘Good morning Professor.’ She said as she entered the room.

‘Can i help you miss?, I have an appointment with another student this morning.’

‘Don’t you recognise me Professor?’

It was at this point that Minerva McGonagall realised that she was looking at Lily Potter, but her eyes were the wrong colour, she had James piercing blue eyes.

‘Harry?’ She questioned.

‘Mum named this form Harriet actually’

‘Yes , l remember your father sent a me over an excited message via the floo about this form when you where only six months old.’ she said a tear coming to her eye. ‘I never thought I’d see Lily again when you didn’t show any metamorphmagi traits when you arrived.’

Harriet blushed and her hair turned purple ‘I didn’t know you knew my parents that well.’

‘Yes dear, I was your Grandmother Dorea’s best friend, and James’ Godmother.’ She started. ‘He used to call me Aunt Minnie, unless we were around other members of staff or students.’

‘Would you mind if...’ Harriet began.

‘...You called me that as well?’ Finished the older witch. ‘No, I don’t mind it seems right to me.’

‘If you knew my Grandmother, is there anything you could tell me about my family, Aunt Minnie.’

‘Of course dear, But did you not meet Nagnok your account manager at Gringotts last year?’

‘No, Hagrid just said we were there to make a withdrawal, and a goblin named Griphook, I think, took me to Vault six hundred and eighty seven.’

‘I knew I should have pushed Albus to be the one to meet you last year, damn him and those compelling charms he kept using on me.’ She said angrily. ‘Right Harriet, you are the last surviving member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, by all accounts you should be Lord Potter, or rather Lady in this form. The claiming of this title would help with Hermione’s problem here as all heads of houses still under age get their own quarters here in the castle. I have arranged to meet Miss Granger’s parents for lunch tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron, it may be prudent for you and Hermione to join me so we can visit the bank as well.’

‘I’d like that, plus I should probably buy some clothes for for Harriet so I don’t have to borrow Hermione’s all the time. Not that she minded, I think she had fun for the first time in days picking out this ensemble.’

‘Wotcha Professor’ came a voice from the door, Harriet turned to see a young witch with Vibrant red hair walking into the room. ‘Sorry for barging in like that I thought I was meeting Harry today.’

‘There’s no need to apologise Nymphadora this is Harry, he is just being Harriet this morning’ stated Aunt Minnie.

‘OK,’ She said turning to Harriet. ‘You can call me Dora, I hate my full name, how long have you been a girl for?’

‘About two hours since I last transformed but at least three hours total today as I woke up in this form this morning before I became Harry again for a lecture from Madam Pomfrey’

‘Oh good, one more thing I can cross off my list of things to do’ said Aunt Minnie ‘Remind me to thank Poppy for that Harriet.’

‘Yes Aunt Minnie’ Grinned the young witch.

‘Aunt Minnie?’ Dora asked.

‘I was James’ Godmother, and was so close to the Potters that I had a permanent room at Potter Manor, while Charlus and Dorea were alive.’

‘If I claim the Manor as mine tomorrow you still will, I wont deny you a right given to you by my grandparents, it’s the least I can do for all the extra help you are giving to my girlfriend and I.’ Said Harriet with as much authority as she could muster in her voice.

‘Thank you Harriet.’ Aunt Minnie said smiling ‘But we should get started, we have much to cover today.’

‘Yes’ Said Dora. ‘Harriet, I have been brought in to help you control your abilities, as a fellow metamorphmagi I’m probably best suited to help you, it also helps that I was a student here as recently as June’

The next few hours passed quickly, Harriet was able to blush and lose her temper without her hair changing colour. Dora and Harriet skipped back to the Hospital wing behind Professor McGonagall.

‘Hermione!’ Harriet called out as they entered the ward ‘Are you decent? We have company.’

‘Not quite’

‘Just a second Dora, let me just get changed as well.’ She said a she slipped behind the curtain, she smiled at her girlfriend who was standing there in her pink knickers again.

‘I can’t decide what to wear’ Said the bushy haired neko with her ears flat to her head.

‘Why don’t you just put these on?’ Asked Harriet starting to get undressed.

‘Good idea’

And with that she started to help Harriet to get undressed with her tail twitching happily. Once she was naked Harriet focused and became Harry again, he gave Hermione a deep kiss and started to get dressed in his own clothes, noticing his girlfriends pout he reminded her.

‘We have guests, Dora and Professor McGonagall want to talk to us about the plan for tomorrow.’

‘I know, maybe we can cuddle in bed when they’re gone.’

‘Yeah I’d like that.’ He said closing their trunks. ‘Come on in ladies we’re decent.’

To which Dora burst through the curtain. ‘Harry, why didn’t you tell me she was a Neko I’d have grown ears and a tail.’

‘Sorry Dora, to me she’s just Hermione the additions just make her even more beautiful in my eyes.’

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye and pulled him into a kiss.

‘Anyway,’ said Harry drawing away from Hermione. ‘Aunt Minnie needs to talk to us about tomorrow.’

‘Aunt Minnie?’ Hermione asked.

‘Yes I was James’ Godmother, and he used to call me that out of the pubic eye.’ The older witch smiled. ‘So I’ve let Harry start to use it as well.’

‘Oh, OK.’ Smiled Hermione with her tail twitching.

‘Anyway getting back on track, the plan for tomorrow is that Dora will come here after breakfast and put Harry through some more Metamorphmagi training, then we’ll head over to the Leaky Cauldron for the meeting with your parents Hermione to explain your condition and the changes this will make to your life outside of Hogwarts. After which we will visit Gringotts to see Nagnok, the Potter family account manager.’ Aunt Minnie stated.

‘Then time permitting you and Harriet can go shopping for some clothes to share.’ Dora added winking at Hermione, causing Harry to blush but he managed to keep his hair the same colour. Dora beamed at him as she had only said this to test his control.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

After this Aunt Minnie and Dora had left, Harry had spoken to Madam Pomfrey and received the all clear to sleep in Hermione’s bed, they had a quiet dinner and climbed in to bed in their underwear. Hermione placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her tail around his waist. For the first time he was completely at peace as they both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. Harry awoke the next morning to find Hermione gone and Dora sat on the end of the bed.

‘Mornin’ Harry.’ She said. ‘Don’t worry Hermione is only in the shower.’

‘Good morning Dora, What time is it?’ He asked trying to make sure he was completely covered by the bed clothes.

‘A little after eleven AM, Hermione decided to let you sleep, and I wasn’t going to argue you look so cute when your sleeping.’

At this the hair of both metamorphs turned red momentarily before returning to normal. She turned her back to him to allow him to get up and changed, he tapped her shoulder when he was ready.

‘OK Harry.’ Said Dora in her teachers voice. ‘You’re a natural at these changes, how about we surprise Hermione with cats ears and a tail?’

Harry closed his eyes and focused on an image of himself with the changes Dora had asked for. He knew he’d been successful when he heard a squeal of delight from his girlfriend. He opened his eyes just in time to see her pounce at him over the bed, he caught her in a wide armed hug and as their lips met in a passionate kiss harry felt her tail wrap his. Hermione pouted when Harry pulled away from the kiss at the sound of approaching footsteps, but she kept his tail wound tightly around hers.

‘Right, before we leave I need to make one thing clear,’ Said Professor McGonagall arriving at Harry’s bedside. ‘Until we finish the meeting with your parents Miss Granger I will be in my official roll as deputy Headmistress, and you will need to address me accordingly, after that Aunt Minnie will be fine.’

‘Harry will need an outfit to go shopping in as Harriet, Hermione.’ Dora reminded the bushy haired witch.

‘I do?’

‘Of course’ replied Hermione with an impish look in her eye. ‘How else will we know what suits you?’

‘I guess I can see the necessity then.’

‘Now close your eyes this outfit is a surprise.’ She said giving him a hug and whispering in his ear. ‘Until after I dress you in Diagon Alley’

Harry blushed and closed his eyes, he used the time to remove his cat ears and tail.

‘Ok you can open them again.’ Said Hermione pouting again. ‘But you could have left the tail.’

‘Maybe next time.’ He replied smiling.

They traveled to the Leaky Cauldron by Floo Powder from Professor McGonagall’s office, Dora ordered butter beers and sandwiches from the bar while Professor McGonagall cast a dissolutionment charm on Hermione’s ears and tail.

‘You three head into the room I’ve booked and I’ll wait her for your parents Miss Granger.’ Said the Professor.

The trio were busy discussing what they wanted to buy when Professor McGonagall opened the door fifteen minutes later and waved Hermione’s parents inside.

‘MUM!’ Squealed Hermione jumping up and giving her a hug. ‘Dad.’ She said in a slightly more subdued manner while giving him a hug just as strong as she had given her mother.

‘This is Dora, She here to help Professor McGonagall today.’ Started Hermione. ‘And you already know Harry, but the only difference this time is he’s now my boyfriend.’

Mr. Granger’s eyes became fixed on Harry, and a sneer formed on his face.

‘Mr and Mrs Granger, please know that I have no ill intentions for your daughter. I have the upmost respect for her and I would - correction have put my own life on the line to save her. I love your daughter and I will do everything I can to protect her.’ Harry stated with all the confidence he could muster. This placated the sneer but his eyes didn’t move from Harry.

‘You must be wondering why I arranged this meeting today?’ Asked the Professor.

‘Yes.’ Replied Mrs Granger. ‘We’ve been quite worried.’

‘Perhaps it would be best if I just showed them Professor.’ Said Hermione squeezing Harry’s hand so hard her knuckles turned white. Professor McGonagall raised her wand tapping each ear and waving it behind Hermione, the ears sprang into the world again, while that her tail slowly reappeared. Hermione watched as her parents jaws dropped in shock.

‘What happened, Hermione?’ Her mother asked.

‘I accidentally added cat hair to a potion that allows you to change your appearance, and unlike the normal potion where the changes revert after an hour, animal hair causes permanent changes.’ She answered as simply as she could.

‘At least there is a way to hide them when you need to be in the non-magical world.’ Her mother stated.

‘Yes.’ Professor McGonagall agreed. ‘I will be teaching this to her in the coming days, but she will be unable to use them herself outside of Hogwarts.’

‘Is there anything we can do to change that given her new condition?’ Questioned Hermione’s father managing to break the speechlessness that has washed over him.

‘There is only one thing you can do that will allow her to use magic outside of the school.’ Professor McGonagall stated solemnly. ‘Emancipation.’

The Grangers looked at each other in silent question, they nodded to each other and ms Granger asked ‘OK how do we do that?’

‘Well, I brought the form that the Ministry requires, you just need to sign at the bottom, and when Dora and I sign with our wands it becomes a binding contract.’ Professor McGonagall replied.

‘OK, seems simple enough.’ Mr granger agreed. ‘But who would look after Hermione? It will be hard to hide these additions in our world, even with the spell your talking about.’

‘I will.’ Said Harry forcefully. ‘I already told you I would do anything to protect her.’

‘But you’re only twelve!’ Argued Mr Granger.

‘Harry is bonded to your daughter due to her condition, and a colleague of mine has inferred that they may be the first pair of soulmates we have seen in over five hundred years.’ Professor McGonagall said hotly. ‘We shall find out on July Thirty First.’

‘Why that specific date?’ Asked Mrs Granger.

‘That’s Harrys thirteenth birthday.’ Said Hermione excitedly. ‘So that why I haven’t been able to get him out of my head since September?’

‘Yes when you told me that last night I conferred withcouple of colleagues at the school and they have stated that Harry was mentioned by Nicholas Flamel as his successor as a soulmate, you not being able to get Harry off your mind confirmed to me that you are his partner.’ Said the Professor.

‘Ok, where do I need to sign?’ Mrs Granger asked. Her husband followed her lead, when Professor McGonagall and Dora touched the parchment with their wands the page glowed pure white, when the glow had subsided a new line of the top had appeared:

“APPROVE BY AMELIA BONES HEAD OF THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT”

Hermione bid farewell to her parents with lots of hugs and kisses, Mrs Granger pulled Harry into a tight motherly hug.

‘Goodbye, Mum.’ He said blushing.

‘It’s ok.’ Said Hermione’s mother. ‘I’m honoured from what I have been told of your mother, she sounds like she was a great woman, to be compared to her by her son means a great deal to me, see you soon my dears.’

Mr Granger Gave Harry a firm handshake. ‘You are welcome to stay with us when ever you like Harry.’

‘Thanks Dad’


	5. Chapter 5

Upon entering Gringotts the small group were approached by a stout looking goblin. ‘Ah Mr Potter, Would you like me to show you to your vault?’ It had asked.

‘No Griphook.’ Harry said sternly recognising the goblin. ‘I’m here to see Nagnok, My families account manager.’

‘Right this way.’ Griphook responded leading them down a a side corridor to a door with a golden griffin on a scarlet shield displayed prominently in the centre.

‘Thank you Griphook, you may leave.’ Aunt Minnie commanded. ‘Harry this is your family crest, only a Potter or their appointed account manager can open this door.’

Harry places his palm on the coat of arms in front of him and the door dissolved, showing a large wall of ledgers behind an impressive oak desk which had a silver shield displaying the Potter crest mounted to it. Behind this desk sat a smartly dressed goblin with a broad smile on his face.

‘Ah, at last! Mr Potter please take a seat I am Nagnok the seventh your families account manager.’ Said the goblin. ‘I was wondering when I was going to meet you.’

‘Glad to meet you’ Replied Harry. ‘But please call me Harry.’

‘Very well now down to the First order of business, Your parents will Harry.’ Nagnok started. ‘Only the witnesses or the primary beneficiary can open it.’

‘That highly unusual.’ Said Aunt Minnie. ‘Who ordered that?’

‘The witness I believe one Albus Dumbledore, on November first Nineteen Eighty One when he came for the reading, he sealed it that way before it could be read and we have been powerless to do anything about it since, until Harry arrived today that is.’ Replied the goblin happily. ‘Harry please prick you finger with this dagger, let a drop of blood fall onto this parchment and place you finger onto this box. The box will open and heal you finger.’

As the drop of blood hit the parchment writing started to appear and Nagnok moved this out of the way and offered the box to Harry, which dissolved at his touch leaving only a roll of parchment in its place.

‘Excellent.’ Said Nagnok reading the will quickly, ‘Please read this Harry.’

** THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT  ** ** OF  ** ** JAMES CHARLUS POTTER  ** ** AND  ** ** LILY POTTER NEE EVENS **

****

** TO OUR OLDEST FRIEND SIRIUS ORION BLACK WE LEAVE ONE KNUT AS HE HAS FAR TOO MUCH ALREADY. **

****

** TO OUR NEXT OLDEST FRIEND REMUS LUPIN WE LEAVE A MILLION GALLEONS AND DRATON COTTAGE IN DEVONSHIRE, SO HE WILL NEVER NEED TO WORRY AGAIN. **

****

** TO PETER PETTIGREW WE LEAVE ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND GALLEONS, TO HELP LOOK AFTER HIS MOTHER. **

****

** ALL REMAINING ASSETS LISTED BELOW ARE LEFT TO OUR SON HARRY JAMES POTTER. **

****

** THE FULL CONTENTS OF THE POTTER FAMILY VAULT. ESTIMATED VALUE ONE HUNDRED TRILLION GALLEONS. **

****

** POTTER MANOR IN OXFORDSHIRE **

** POTTER COTTAGE IN GODRICS HOLLOW **

** CHATEAU DU POTTER IN LANGUEDOC ROUSSILLION FRANCE **

****

** IF WE ARE NO LONGER AROUND ON HIS ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY HE IS TO BE EMANCIPATED AND GIVEN HIS RIGHTFUL TITLE OF LORD POTTER. **

****

** UNTIL THAT DAY HE IS TO BE LEFT WITH ONE OF THE FOLLOWING GARDIANS **

****

** SIRIUS ORION BLACK - GODFATHER - SWORN BY MAGIC TO PROTECT HARRY **

** ALICE LONGBOTTOM - GODMOTHER - SWORN BY MAGIC TO PROTECT HARRY **

** MINERVA MCGONAGALL- FAMILY FRIEND AND GODMOTHER TO JAMES **

****

** WITNESS SIGNED ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE. **

‘Nagnok?’ Asked Aunt Minnie ‘Can i get two copies of that please?’

‘With Lord Potters permission, certainly.’

‘Uh, sure but why?’ Asked Harry.

‘The first is as I explained yesterday that as a Lord you get you own quarters at the school for you and any betrothed you might have. The second is to ensure the release of Sirius Black from Azkaban where he has been wrongfully in-prisoned for the last eleven years!’ Stated Aunt Minnie.

‘Here are your copies, and best of luck to you Minerva,’ Said Nagnok. ‘Now Lord Potter the parchment you dropped blood onto is an inheritance test of sorts, it will also display any betrothals you are required to fulfil and a rundown of your abilities.’

Harry read the parchment that was handed to him.

** HARRY JAMES POTTER **

****

** POWER LEVEL: **

** EXCEEDS CURRENT SCALE. CURRENTLY BOUND TO SEVENTY PERCENT. **

** ABILITIES: **

** METAMORPHMAGI **

** NATURAL OCCULMENS (LOCKED TO ONE HUNDRED PERCENT POWER) **

** PARSELTONGUE  **

** HOUSES: **

** POTTER, LORD OF **

** PEVERALL, LORDSHIP TO BE CLAIMED **

** BLACK, HEIR OF **

** GRYFFINDOR, LORDSHIP TO BE CLAIMED **

** SLYTHERIN, BY CONQUEST, LORDSHIP TO BE CLAIMED **

****

** BETROTHALS: **

** DAPHNE GREENGRASS **

** PADMA PATIL **

** NYMPHADORA TONKS **

** SOULMATE: **

** HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER (EMANCIPATED) **

Dora beamed at Harry when she finished reading over his shoulder, and after receiving a small nod from Hermione, she pulled Harry into a passionate kiss that he only half heartedly tried to resist.

‘Sorry.’ She said as they broke apart. ‘I couldn’t resist.’

‘It’s ok.’ He responded. ‘Hermione still has you beaten on best first kiss.’

‘OH really? Do tell.’ said Dora.

‘Not here, or in any polite company for that matter.’ Responded Hermione blushing.

‘Is having multiple wives legal?’ Asked Harry getting back to the matter at hand.

‘Polygamy is uncommon but perfectly legal, and depending on your Godfather you may need to seek another wife.’ Replied Nagnok. ‘As you will need a wife for every title that you hold.’

‘Ok sounds like a daunting task but I’ll wait until I've spoken to Sirius.’ Harry stated.

‘Right Lord Potter, please read this aloud.’ Said Nagnok handing him a small piece of parchment.

‘I, Harry James Potter claim all lordships available to me, their vaults and holdings shall pass to me. I call forth the rings of my houses.’

As he finished speaking five rings appeared on his fingers, four golden rings, the first showing a golden griffin on a scarlet shield, the second showing a black thestral on a cream shield, the third showing a crimson griffin, and the last showing a green basilisk on a white shield, and a silver ring showing a crow on a cream shield.

‘The gold rings show your lordships, and the silver is your heirs ring to the house of Black.’ Said Nagnok. ‘You now have four of the largest eight vaults this branch of Gringotts has, your estimated wealth will take weeks to ascertain, while Gryffindor and Slytherin have no land or buildings you will find that the castle will reveal many secrets to the heir of a founder who holds the lordship.’

‘OK, can we get an inventory of all of the vaults, excluding money?’ Asked Aunt Minnie.

‘Yes we can have that ready for Lord Potter in a day or so,’ said Nagnok. ‘But I can state that the sword of Godric Gryffindor does belong to you and will come to you when it is needed. Normally goblin made items such as this are considered as on loan to wizards that buy them but for your role in defeating you-know-who, the leader of the goblins and CEO of Gringotts Ragnok has gifted the sword to you any all of your descendants.’

‘Wow, can you convey my thanks to him personally?’

‘With pleasure.’

‘Can I sign my trust vault six hundred and eighty seven over to my betrothed so all three can access it? Asked Harry. ‘But limit the spending and withdrawal amount to one hundred galleons?’

‘Indeed I will have four new keys sent to you when they are available, you should keep hold of yours Lord Potter.’ Said Nagnok.

‘Why four? I was going to give Hermione full access to all of my vaults, as my soulmate it seems right that way.’ Harry asked.

‘An excellent choice, my Lord but the forth key is for the wife you choose for the house of Black, I believe Sirius is unlikely to take the lordship for himself, as this would be far too much responsibility for his liking.’ Stated Nagnok. ‘Now for your family vault I can give you these, they work like muggle bank cards and can be used in muggle shops if necessary. All wizard shops have a magical connection to Gringotts that allow these to work, eliminating the need for you to carry money.’

‘Don’t worry Dora everything you want today is on me.’ Said Harry giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. ‘But I would like to visit the Potter vault before we leave today.’

‘Very well, follow me.’ Said Nagnok.

The journey through the tunnels seemed to take hours, by the time they exited the cart to start the short walk to the vault, Hermione was very pale. Harry walked over to her, and pulled her into a tight hug rubbing her tail a little to help her feel better. Harry smiled to himself as he held the hands of his soulmate and his betrothed as they walked through the tunnels, just two days ago he didn’t have a girlfriend now he basically had four fiancés. A short way into the walk a jet of flame shot out into their path.

‘ _Who dares disturb my slumber?_ ’ Harry heard a voice say.

‘ _I Lord Harry James Potter, I wish to enter my vault!_ ’ Harry responded without thinking.

‘ _You may pass, friend of reptiles_.’ Came the reply.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look as he had been speaking Parseltongue, but she understood when they rounded the corner to find a white dragon curling up to go to sleep.

‘Good to know I can speak to dragons, I take it you only heard Parseltongue?’ Harry asked.

‘Indeed Lord Potter, normally we need these clackers to get him to back into the corner.’ Said Nagnok showing him the odd looking contraption in his hand. ‘Your vault is just up ahead it should open to your touch.’

Once again Harry placed his palm on the Potter griffin and the sixty foot tall door broke its seal and creaked open an inch. They all moved to the side to allow Nagnok to open the door for them. Harry couldn’t believe his eyes, he was unable to see the rear wall of the vault as the galleons were piled to the ceiling. There was about forty feet between the door and the start of he mountain of coins began, this space was full of various family treasures. Nearest to the door was a desk with some paperwork laid out neatly, Harry and Hermione started to look things over when Nagnok approached.

‘May I?’ He asked gesturing at the desk. Harry nodded in response. ‘These papers are in relation to the businesses your family has a stake in. This stack shows that you a have a seventy five percent stake in the Daily Prophet, an are owed the last twelve years of your share of their profits. This stack is the Deed to the Leaky Cauldron, you are owed...’

‘I will let Tom keep the last twelve years of profits, but I will need a contract drawn up with him moving forward, offer him twenty five percent of the profits made, and name yourself as the primary liaison for any maintenance and upgrades he would like to make.’ Harry Stated

‘Excellent choice Lord Potter I will see to that when I’m back in my office.’ The goblin continued. ‘You also have shares in several companies of varying sizes, Nimbus, Florish and Blotts, Honeydukes, and Sleakeasy’s hair products.’

‘How much profit is that yearly?’ Asked Hermione thinking of their future.

‘A few million I should think.’ Answered Nagnok.

‘Nagnok, inform the last companies that they can provide the the profits in the form of products if they prefer.’ Stated Harry. ‘And let the Prophet know I expect a free copy of all their publications and that I will never submit to an interview without a twenty four hours notice and my choice of interviewer.’

‘Even Sleekeasy’s?’ Asked Nagnok.

‘I’m about to be living with four or five young women, so especially Sleakeasy’s.’

‘Harry!’ Called Aunt Minnie from across the chamber. ‘This was your Grandmother Dorea’s engagement ring, as your soulmate I don’t think Miss Granger will say no.’

The ring was a white diamond about half on inch round surrounded by a row of small rubies, its band appeared to be platinum to Harry but he couldn’t be sure.

‘I’ll ask before I change into Harriet, thank you for finding this for me.’

‘My pleasure, for what its worth I think Lily and Dorea would approve of the choice, considering you chose before you knew it was fated.’

‘Glad to hear you think so.’

‘Harry,’ Called Dora from nearer to the door, she was standing over a trunk, the top showed the Potter crest and his initials were displayed across the side. ‘I think this was supposed to be your trunk for Hogwarts, it has eight compartments one of which is a wardrobe I believe.’

‘Oh cool, its a bit big to take with us today though.’

‘I’ll shrink it for you and it’ll fit in your pocket.’

‘Thanks Dora, you know I think I’m starting to love you.’

Hermione squealed from the other side of the cavernous vault, right at the base of the galleon mountain.

‘What have you found, Mione?’ Harry asked making his way over to her.

‘A collection of bags with extended capacity charms on them.’ Came her exited reply.

‘Ah, your Grandmothers collection, I was quite envious when we were younger, I’d forgotten about them.’ Aunt Minnie stated.

‘Everyone choose a bag that’s to you liking, we may as well use these rather than let them gather dust.’ He said to the group of ladies with him.

Aunt Minnie found a tartan handbag that matched her shawl, Dora found a bright pink clutch and changed her hair to match, Hermione found a simple leather satchel bearing the Potter crest knowing she could use any of them in future, and Harry choose a black leather rucksack with the Potter griffin displayed proudly on top flap.

‘Hermione?’asked Harry to get her attention, while he got down on one knee, and opening the ring box Aunt Minnie had given him. ‘I know this relationship is only a few days old, but knowing we’re soulmates and that I couldn’t live a moment without you, will you do me the honour of becoming my Lady Potter?’

‘YES!’ She managed through the tears that were streaming down her face. Harry slipped the ring on her finger and was surprised to find that it fit perfectly.

‘I love you, Mione with all my heart and I always will.’

‘I love you too, no matter which form you take, nothing will ever change that.’

They kissed passionately for a few minutes before they drew apart.

‘Nagnok, Aunt Minnie, please can you wait outside? I need to change.’ Asked Harry.

His Aunt and the goblin removed themselves from the vault and Nagnok closed the door to only be open about an inch, and Harry began to remove his clothes, he became Harriet before removing his underwear not wanting to reveal too much of Harry to Dora just yet.

‘Spoil sport.’ Said Dora cheekily sticking out her tongue at him.

‘Nobody else sees that until Hermione gives the all clear, right now its all hers plead your case with her.’ Harriet stated.

Hermione blushed on cue, and gave her fiancé a quick kiss.

‘Here put these on.’ She said handing Harriet a matching white bra and knickers.

‘OK so why the secrecy what am i wearing?’ Asked Harriet nervously.

‘Just jeans, t-shirt and jumper.’ Answered Hermione handing her the clothes.

‘We just wanted to make you squirm a little,’ said Dora giggling.

The rest of the afternoon saw many outfits bought for Harriet and Hermione including new school robes in case Harriet decided to be in the public eye on school days.


	6. Chapter 6

The group returned directly to the Hospital wing as Harriet and Hermione were exhausted. Harriet was undressing before becoming Harry, she was just about to remove her underwear when a similarly dressed Hermione pulled her into a tight embrace, she quickly wrapped a hand in to the red hair of her partner, and engaged her in a deep kiss while her other hand wondered over Harriet’s body, exploring the form properly for the first time. Harriet melted into the kiss for a few minutes before removing her underwear and becoming Harry, never breaking the kiss. His hand came to rest on her ass underneath the waistband of her knickers. Further passions between the young couple were denied when a small cough signalled the arrival of Madam Pomfrey.

‘Just a second.’ Harry called breaking from the kiss and pulling on his underwear and gown.

‘Please lie down Mr Potter.’ Said the Matron entering the curtained area around their beds ‘I need to see if your core has stabilised.’ She cast her diagnostic charm over Harry for the second time in three days, and with a contented smile said. ‘The last part of your core can now be unbound safely, Have you tried to cast any magic since the last unbinding?’

‘No I haven’t needed to.’

‘No worries, your professors can help with your control when term restarts. If you can give your wand to Hermione again we can begin.

Hermione took his wand and returned to her bed to wait, Madam Pomfrey drew the curtain between the two beds to protect Hermione from any magical discharge. Hermione was only alone with her thoughts for a few minutes before the curtain was opened again. Her fiancé was was unconscious again, she heard the ward door open and footsteps begin to echo through the room.

‘Poppy?’ Asked Professor Snape. ‘Are you about?’

‘Over here Severus.’ Answered the matron moving to the opening on the curtains.

‘Just checking in to see if there are any potions you are in need of ahead of the new term?’

‘Nothing special just the standard order.’

‘Very well.’ He turned to lave but stopped and turned back to the Matron. ‘What is going on with Mr Potter and Miss Granger?’

‘Miss Granger has had a reaction to some Polyjuice Potion, the headmaster will be briefing you on this at the start of term meeting. And Lord Potter has just had his core unbound.’

Severus who had been focusing his legillimany on Hermione and getting nowhere, switched his attention to Harry and screamed in pain. Harry sat bolt upright on the bed and looked at Snape, he ceased his counter attack on his professor, before turning to the older witch.

‘Is looking into the mind of a minor without permission illegal?’ He asked.

‘Yes, but your not a minor Harry you were emancipated today.’ Hermione stated.

‘Professor Snape, doesn’t know that and he just tried to enter my mind and hit my natural defences, and I’d like him to be arrested please.’ He said. ‘Can we call Aunt Minnie down, please?’

‘Right away.’ Said the Matron stunning Professor Snape as she left.

Ten minutes later Professor McGonagall arrived with another women in smart dress robes.

‘Lord Potter, it’s a pleasure to meet you at last. I am Madam Amelia Bones, I was a close friend of your father and godfather.’ Said the unknown witch. ‘I am also Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I was going to return and speak to you tomorrow but as I’m here I may as well do this tonight.’

‘Please can you arrest Severus Snape?’ Asked Harry.

‘On what charges?’ Amelia questioned.

‘The use of legillemancy on a minor.’ Stated coolly. ‘When Madam Pomfrey removed my the last of my core binding less than an hour ago, it awoke a natural occulmens ability within me apparently when Professor Snape attempted to access my mind my defences must have caused him great pain.’

‘Your core was still bound?’ Asked the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. ‘Your guardian should have had that removed before you were eleven.’

‘I was raised by Muggles.’

‘So it was Dumbledore’s responsibility to sort out the removal when you arrived here at the school last year.’ Amelia responded. ‘Another charge to add to the list, his trial will be a long one.’ She turned to Madam Pomfrey. ‘Seal the ward please Poppy, I’ll take Mr Snape with me and return with some Aurors for Albus. Harry the trails will be in three days, are you willing to testify at all three.’

‘Three?’ He asked.

‘Your Godfathers case is going before the Wizengamot on the thirtieth, and as they will be gathered anyway we can have these trials on the same day.’ She said taking hold of Snape by the collar and activated her broach Portkey which took them directly to her office.

Less than twenty minutes later she had returned with fifteen Aurors and ten unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries, she approached Professor McGonagall with an older man that reminded Harry of Neville.

‘Minerva this is Albert Longbottom, Head of the Department of Mysteries, he is going to investigate the Chamber of Secrets issue you mentioned.’ Amelia stated.

‘Pleas call me Algie.’

‘I believe I can help with the Chamber Algie.’ Harry said. ‘I inherited the Slytherin Lordship today and now possess the secrets of the house. The entrance to the Chamber is located beneath the sinks in the girls toilets on the second floor, the creature within is a basilisk that was placed in an enchanted sleep over one thousand years ago, and due to this will have continued to grow all this time.’

‘My word, you are the heir of Slytherin?’ Amelia asked.

‘No Voldemort is, I earned the title by right of conquest when I defeated him in nineteen eighty one, he must somehow be responsible for reopening the chamber now. You will need a parselmouth to get in, and the basilisk will only obey Lord Slytherin.’

‘Very well but lets get Albus out of the way first.’ Said Amelia. ‘How should we get him down here?’

‘We bought some Mandrake Draught earlier,’ Said Hermione coming over to stand by Harry, ‘I remembered Professor Dumbledore saying it was needed, we could wake up Justin and Colin then call him down to speak to them.’

‘Excellent idea Miss Granger, one hundred points to Gryffindor for both of you for your outstanding generosity.’ Professor McGonagall beamed at the younger witch.

‘Indeed,’ Amelia agreed. ‘I look forward to being your Godmother-in-law.’

‘What?’ Exclaimed Harry.

‘I’m betrothed to Sirius and have been trying to prove him innocent for years. And I knew your parents well enough to recognise your grandmother’s engagement ring Harry.’ Amelia Stated coolly. ‘I can arrange for both of you to meet him before the trial if you like?’

They both nodded in response smiling at each other.

‘Congratulations on the engagement, by the way. He is going to dote on the pair of you when he finds out, and I’m sure Lily and James would approve.’ She continued causing the young couple to blush.

Professor McGonagall reappeared having taken the potion to Madam Pomfrey to administer to her patients. ‘Justin is coming around nicely, But Colin has been petrified for much longer and is coming to a little slower.’ She said. ‘How are we going to do this?’

‘I will wait in here with these two and Miss Tonks.’ Answered Amelia. ‘There are already two disillusioned aurors by the by the door ready to seal it behind him as he enters, everyone else will be in the corridor leading to Poppy’s quarters, PLACES EVERYONE!’

Within thirty seconds all for the Ministry workers were in position and Madam Pomfrey used the Internal Floo network to contact Albus in his office asking him to come to the infirmary as the petrified student were waking up. Ten minutes later he walked through the doors which he closed behind him, the aurors by the doors sealed them and made them indestructible.

‘Albus glad you could join us.’ Said Professor McGonagall meeting him by the door. ‘The boys have come around and are a little disoriented but seem healthy.’

‘Excellent, but I didn’t think the mandrakes would be ready for a few more months.’

‘You can thank Harry, he bought a large supply in Diagon Alley today and has donated it to the school, in the stasis jar it’s in we wont need to make or buy any for a long time.’ Said Madam Pomfrey joining them.

‘Is Mr Potter awake? I wish to thank him.’

‘Yes I believe Lord Potter is awake, you may see him if he wishes to allow it.’ Professor McGonagall said.

‘Lord?’ Albus questioned, realising more of his plans were being ruined.

‘Yes, I took him to Gringotts today while we were in London. He claimed his inheritance, an emancipation and several Lordships.’

‘Ah, we will need to arrange for his quarters then.’ Replied Albus.

‘Indeed, for him and his fiancés.’ She said reaching for the curtain around Harry’s bed.

‘Hang on fiancés?’

‘Yes, he proposed to Miss Granger, and he inherited three betrothal contracts.’

‘Blimey.’

She pulled back the curtain to find him asleep cuddling Hermione and Dora. Albus hadn’t noticed this yet as his eyes were glued to Amelia.

‘To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence, Madam Bones.’ He asked.

‘Just been gathering some evidence from a high profile victim,’ she retorted. ‘Severus Snape has been arrested for the illegal use of legillimancy on a minor. Luckily Harry is a natural occulmens with a nasty defence mechanism.’

‘Really, Severus never mentioned that before.’ Albus grimaced realising he had just implicated himself.

‘Albus Dumbledore, you are here by under arrest as an accessory to Mr Snape’s crime andquite a few other charges that relate to the two underage people on the bed.’ Stated Amelia. ‘And to think I only came to discuss Sirius’ release with Harry.’

She watched the shocked look flash across his face before it disappeared, she went to shackle him in a pair of dampening manacles but Albert appeared and stopped her for a moment.

‘Albus please place you wand on Harry’s bedside cabinet. I believe the elder wand belongs to Lord Peverall after all.’ He stated.

Albus complied but asked. ‘Before I am removed and the last of my plans are dashed, would someone at least tell me which Lordships harry claimed?’

‘Potter and Peverell obviously, as well as Gryffindor and Slytherin. He is the Heir to the House of Black as well after Sirius.’ Professor McGonagall said happily.

‘Slytherin?’

‘By right of conquest of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.’

With this Albus surrendered his wand as instructed, and was taken by Portkey to the holding cells in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and was joined seconds later by five aurors who escorted him passed Sirius and Severus to a maximum security cell.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days were a blur to Harry, as he spent time with Hermione and Dora. The night of Dumbledore’s arrest he had simply walked into the Chamber of Secrets and spoken to the enormous Snake that called it home. The basilisk had immediately recognised him as Lord Slytherin, and he asked for a description of the Heir. “A red headed girl” came the response, Harry had immediately though of Ginny but he tried to push those thoughts from his mind. When the snake had asked what his instructions were, he had it hold its mouth open, he had then drawn the sword of Gryffindor and thrust up through the roof of its mouth and into its brain, giving it a quick death. The creature was currently being dissected for its potions ingredients, Harry had donated half to the school and selling the rest at a considerable profit of which he sent a sum to Myrtle’s niece, a squib with a letter explaining that her aunt’s killer had finally been apprehended. Harry was laying awake in the early hours of the morning on the day of the trials, he was anxious but was sure he would be OK if Hermione and Dora were with him.

‘Harry, are you OK?’ Hermione asked sleepily as she disturbed on his shoulder.

‘Yeah,’ He replied. ‘Just thinking, Mione.’

‘Want to talk about anything?’

‘I was wondering why you seem so calm about how Dora acts around me now?’

‘Well the way I figure it she is one of your betrothed, and if I fight this now it’ll only cause problems in the future, But no one gets to have sex with you until I have.’

‘I wouldn’t have it any other way.’ Said Dora walking up on his other shoulder. ‘Now we may as well get up and get ready for today. I’ll take the shower first unless you’d both like to join me?’

‘Not today,’ Harry said. ‘I don’t want to give Madam Pomfrey a heart attack.’

Harry pulled Hermione into a deep kiss, and she moved to straddle his waist for a more comfortable position as Dora disappeared through the curtain towards the shower room, they were just letting their hands wonder when she returned.

‘Don’t let me stop you.’ She said with a grin plastered to her face.

Harry glanced over to Dora and realised she was only wearing a towel, he blushed and lost control causing his hair to turn pink, at that point Hermione broke from the kiss and left for her shower. As Dora reached for the towel Harry began to investigate the simple pattern on the hospital bedding. Dora stepped forward and pull his chin up until his face met hers.

‘I want to show you Harry, Hermione and I talked about this after you’d fallen asleep last night, you will see me naked eventually, so why not now?’

All Harry could do to answer was nod in agreement, not trusting his voice to work, she dropped the towel and gave him a slow twirl, giving him a chance to look at every inch of her. Before he could stop himself he had leapt off the bed and embraced her in a passionate kiss, as he held her face to his he felt her hands start to wander over his chest and down to the waist band of boxers, which she promptly relieved him of. She let out a small gasp, breaking from the kiss, she looked down at his growing member and looked back at him clearly upset.

‘Harry can we please be honest with each other, I’m showing you the real me, if you can’t-‘

‘Dora,’ He said cutting her off. ‘I am being honest, when Hermione didn’t complain the thought of changing it never occurred to me.’

‘Merlin your huge!’ She exclaimed smiling again. ‘Life with you is certainly going to be interesting.’

She took his monster in one hand stroking slowly and brought his lips back to hers with the the other, he let his hands wander up from her waist where he had placed them during them during their talk, he lightly traced his fingers up her sides and brought them to find her nipples which he pinched gently as he kneeled her breasts, causing her to moan into his mouth. Her pace increased and Harry realising he was about to finish, tried to push her away but she held him tightly to her, only releasing him after he exploded all over their torsos.

‘Merlin. That looked amazing form over here.’ Came Hermione’s voice from the bed, the entwined couple jumped a little having not heard her arrive. Harry kissed Dora again softly.

‘Could you clean up the mess you made?’ He asked softly.

‘Scorigify.’ Said Hermione pointing her wand at the pair as she approached, she pulled Harry into a deep kiss while Dora broke away to get dressed. ‘Go and have your shower before I force myself on you.’

He hesitated for a moment considering this offer, but chose to grab a towel and have his shower, as he left he gave both witches a soft kiss. When he returned from his shower the curtain was drawn between the two beds, the first thing he noticed was that Hermione had laid out his new dress robes for him, they were black and bore his house crests, the second thing he noticed were the two owls waiting on his bed side cabinet, next to these was Dumbledore’s wand that he hadn’t seen until this moment. He decided to dress first and as soon as finished the curtain between the two beds was opened by Dora, both witches were wearing robes to match his.

‘You could have opened the post guys.’ He said picking up the note next to Dumbledore’s wand.

‘No , we couldn’t it’s official post for Lord Potter the owls wouldn’t let us near it.’ Said Hermione. ‘What are you reading?’

‘It’s a note from Neville’s uncle, he says that as Lord Peverall the Elder wand that was Dumbledore’s, is rightfully mine. He advises that I hide the wand for now and look up the tale of the three brothers.’ He answered picking up the wand, he paused as he felt the power run through him it felt warm and made him feel even more complete as a person, but he knew that now wasn’t the right time to use it. He opened his new trunks seventh and deepest tier and placed the wand in the bottom beneath a layer of clothes, next he turned to the owls.

‘Which of you is from Lord Greengrass?’ He asked knowing from his lessons with Aunt Minnie that he should address the Ancient and Noble house before the minor noble. The pure white snowy owl held out its leg, Harry untied the parchment and read.

** Dear Lord Potter. ** ** **

** Congratulations on receiving your Lordship, early as it is. I have made my daughter Daphne aware of her betrothal to you, and she is anxious about staying in her dorm once news of this arrangement is made public knowledge at the school. She is looking forward to discussing the situation with you as soon as possible.  
  
**

** Kind Regards, **

** Lord Cecil Greengrass. **

‘I would write back.’ He said handing the letter to Hermione for her to read. ‘But I’ll be seeing him later today anyway, we can discuss it then.’

The next letter was presented to him by a pale brown eagle owl, the message from Lord Patil held a similar message to the previous, except for the fact that he was insisting Padma no longer reside in Ravenclaw Tower. Again Harry decided to speak to the Patil twins father after the Wizengamot proceedings later in the day. The trio spent the next hour eating breakfast and discussing possible layouts for the Lords quarters that they would be moving into later in the day they had just agreed on a general layout when Aunt Minnie appeared in the gap in the curtains.

‘Are you all ready?’ She asked.

‘Yes.’ They chorused back at her getting off the bed and following the older to the fireplace. To avoid any of the media at the Ministry entrance they traveled directly to Amelia’s office, and were met with a surprise.

‘Lord Greengrass, I presume?’ Said Harry with all the confidence he could muster as he stepped out of the fireplace.

‘Well met Lord Potter, its a pleasure to meet you at last.’ Responded Lord Greengrass beaming at him. ‘And who are these lovely young ladies?’

‘This is my fiancé Hermione Granger, and this is Nymphadora Tonks another of my betrothed.’

Lord Greengrass kissed each of their hands as Harry introduced them.

‘Just how many contracts did James pen for you?’

‘Three, Dora here, Padma Patil, and your daughter.’ Answered Harry. ‘And Hermione is my soulmate, as confirmed by the Gringotts inheritance ritual.’

‘Very well, Daphne has some worries about how the rest of her house will treat her once this arrangement gets out.’

‘She is welcome to join us in the Lord’s quarters, I had already planned to add a room for her.’

‘That will be welcome news to her I believe, my wife and I had been wondering which titles you had claimed, as there are rumours that two of the Hogwarts founder vaults have been opened.’

‘I am the Head of four Houses, Potter, Peverall, Gryffindor, and Slytherin.’

‘Impressive and Daphne will be?’

‘Lady Slytherin if that works for you?’

‘Most fitting, that should help to placate her peers within her house. She mentioned that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened this year, nothing to do with you I hope?’

‘No, but thanks to the knowledge bestowed to me as Lord Slytherin, I was able to enter the chamber a few days ago, and the basilisk that Salazar left inside is now dead by my hand.’

‘Impressive, my daughter will be here after the trials, can she accompany you back to the school?’

‘I don’t see why not, we take ownership of the new quarters on our return today.’

At this point Amelia entered her office arm in arm with a shaggy haired man in fine black robes that Harry recognised from the photos he had been given of his parents wedding.

‘SIRIUS!’ He exclaimed running to pull his godfather into a hug, he was the only connection he had with his parents. ‘Did we miss the hearing?’

‘Yes it was held earlier this morning by agreement of the entire Wizengamot to give them a break before the other trials that are being held today.’ Answered Amelia.

‘So you’ll be taking your seat then?’ Harry asked Sirius.

‘No I don’t want to have to deal with being a Lord far too much work. So I, Sirius Orion Black here by renounce all claim to the Lordship of house Black. So I have spoken so mote it be.’ Sirius replied. ‘ It’s all yours Harry.’

‘I, Harry James Potter claim all lordships available to me, their vaults and holdings shall pass to me. I call forth the rings of my houses.‘ Harry said remembering his trip to Gringotts a few days prior. All five rings appeared on his fingers in gold causing Sirius to beam at Harry.

‘I only request that Nymphadora here, be named Lady Black.’ Stated Sirius.

‘Why?’

‘My mother is Sirius’ cousin.’ Answered Dora taking Harry’s hand in hers.

‘Then who am I to argue,’ Said Harry. ‘Sirius, will you agree to be the proxy for my seats in the Wizengamot until I am of age and choose to take them myself.’

‘Certainly!’

Amelia waved her wand over Sirius and his robes turned crimson and showed all five of Harry’s house crests in gold thread.

‘Excellent choice Harry.’ Lord Greengrass called from across the room.

‘Thank you Cecil.’ Responded Harry. ‘But shouldn’t we be getting to the courtroom?’

‘Yes.’ Answered Amelia. ‘You will have to claim your seat and name Sirius as your proxy before the trial can begin.’


	8. Chapter 8

As they entered courtroom ten Harry could feel the tension, Cecil took his seat and Amelia cleared her throat.

‘Lord Potter has an announcement to make.’ She stated to the room causing a collective gasp, before many of the seated individuals started to shout their complaints towards a man stood behind a podium.

‘Silence.’ Said the short man in his Lime green bowler hat. ‘As Minister of Magic I will be presiding over these proceedings as the current Chief Warlock is on trial today. Lord Potter please continue.’

‘I, Lord Harry James Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverall, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin hereby claim my seats amongst you and name Sirius Orion Black as my Proxy until I am of age and choose to sit amongst you myself.’ Harry shouted above the murmuring.

‘Very well Lord Potter.’ Began Minister Fudge From behind his podium. ‘There are two houses that you can claim restitutions from as Lord Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, the House of Malfoy through the spouse of the patriarch, Narcissa a daughter of House Black, And the House of LeStrange through the spouse of the patriarch, Bellatrix a daughter of the House of Black.’

‘Right, what restitutions am I likely to receive?’ Harry asked Amelia quietly.

‘Money, land and fealty are common, but the rest of the Wizengamot decides.’ She replied.

‘I request restitutions for all acts and crimes committed against any of my houses by all daughters of the House of Black, and their spouses and children.’ Harry stated to the room.

‘As the entirety of House LeStrange is currently imprisoned in Azkaban you are hereby awarded all land and vaults held by the house, you may gift their seat hear to any of the Ancient and Noble Houses not present.’

Harry scanned the Wizengamot members before him and noticing a distinct lake of ginger hair stated, ‘I give the Seat to the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley.’

‘Shacklebolt, Please can you fetch Lord Weasley from his office and bring him here immediately.’ Stated Fudge, ‘Lord Malfoy, What do you offer Lord Potter?’

‘One Million Galleons’ Lord Malfoy responded coldly.

‘Lord Malfoy that is a generous offer, but I am the richest person in this room with the accrued riches of six Ancient and Noble Houses.’ Harry replied. ‘Money or land aren’t enough unless you offer all of it including your seat here on the Wizengamot.’

‘Very well all those in favour of Lord Potter’s request please raise your wands.’ Fudge said to the room.

The vote was unanimous, as none of the remaining seats wanted to upset their newest member, the boy who lived.

‘Right Lord Potter, who gets the seat?’ Asked the acting chief warlock.

‘Lord Weasley will receive all Land, Vaults and the second seat from Mr Malfoy, barring a single residence of Lord Weasleys choosing for Mr Malfoy and his family to reside in.’

At this point Arthur Weasley was brought into the room.

‘Lord Weasley,’ Harry said greeting him enthusiastically, and taking his hand in a vigorous shake. ‘As Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black I have claimed restitutions from two of the Daughters of the House and their spouses, and the Wizengamot has awarded me with all they own and the seats on the Wizengamot. I am gifting those seats to you as I already hold five, I am also gifting you with all of Mr Malfoy’s land and vaults, but the only stipulation is that you need to give him a property to live in.’

‘Blimey, a most generous gift Lord Potter.’ Replied Arthur. ‘I offer my daughters hand in marriage as thanks.’

‘Very well I am in need of another wife, she will be my Lady Gryffindor, and will join me in the Lords Quarters for the remainder of her time at Hogwarts.’ Responded Harry. ‘I have two requests to make of you the first as Lord Weasley I request an alliance of mutual support and friendship between the House of Weasley and all of my houses. The second as the father of my betrothed I request she be emancipated and placed under the protection of the House of Potter.’

‘An alliance sounds like a wonderful idea, and I will discuss the emancipation with Molly and get back to you that’s not a decision I can make on my own.’

‘I can understand that Arthur, she is your only daughter after all.’

‘Now shall we get down to business?’ Asked Arthur. ‘What’s on the agenda for today?’

‘The cases of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape for attacks on Lord Potter.’ Came the reply from the Minster,

‘Very well.’ Said Arthur gravely. ‘Where is my seat?’

Sirius and Arthur took seats beside each other, and Harry joined, Hermione, Dora and Aunt Minnie in the Family section of the banked seating. As soon as they were seated Dumbledore was led into the room by a team of Aurors, who placed him in the chair in the centre of the room, the manacles he was already wearing were fastened to the ams.

‘What are the charges against Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?’ Fudge asked to begin the proceedings.

‘Fifteen counts of the removal of memories from a minor, Continual use of compelling potions and spells on members of staff in his employ at Hogwarts, and failure to remove the core binding of a minor in his charge.’ Stated Amelia in her role as the prosecution.

‘How-‘ Started Fudge.

‘House Potter requests the use of Veritaserum in this trial as the primary victims are our Head of House and his soulmate.’ Came Sirius’ interruption.

‘Seconded by House Weasley.’ Agreed Arthur

‘Very well.’ Said Fudge. ‘Please administer the serum.’

An Auror stepped forward and forced Albus’ mouth open and poured an entire vial of clear liquid in.

‘How does the defendant plead?’ Fudge asked.

‘Guilty on all charges.’ Albus answered unable to help himself. ‘I had hoped to shield Harry from Voldemort by hiding his abilities and true power level from everyone including himself. As there is a chance Voldemort may still return.’

‘Do you have any proof of this?’ Demanded Fudge.

‘Last year he possessed Professor Quirrell the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, When he died attacking Harry, Voldemort’s wraith like form escaped. From my research this indicates that he has created seven Horcruxes, until all of these are destroyed he will not truly be dead.’

‘I will have the Head of the Department of Mysteries begin an investigation into this for you as soon as we are done here Lord Potter.’ Stated Fudge seeing the anxiety spread across Harry’s face.

‘Thank you Minister.’ Said Harry. ‘I will happily contribute half the necessary funds for this if it will help.’

‘I’ll discuss it with Albert and get back to you.’ Advised Fudge. ‘Albus Dumbledore your guilty plea is accepted, all those in favour of levying the maximum sentence of ten years in Azkaban for each assault on Lord Potter and Miss Granger, ten years for the use of compelling charms and potions on his colleagues and fifty years for neglectfully failing to unbind Lord Potter’s Magical Core.’ Fudge asked the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. The vote was unanimous once again. ‘As this is a two hundred and ten year sentence all of your possessions will be given to Lord Potter as compensation. Portus, he has now been sent directly to Azkaban, Lord Potter the next Headmaster of Hogwarts will complete the transfer of the possessions held within the castle.’

Harry nodded his understanding as Snape was led into the room by several Aurors.

‘Severus Snape, you are charged with the use of legillimancy on a minor and the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House. How do you plead?’

‘Guilty Minister, I only wish it to be known that this was done on Dumbledore’s orders and I complied as this helped to keep Lord Potter safe, and honour his mothers memory.’

‘Your reasons are noted but this doesn’t excuse the crime, these charges have a set punishment, you will serve twenty years for the attack on a minor and thirty years for attacking a Lord of the Wizengamot, if you die within that time, all of your worldly possessions will pass to Lord Potter,’ Decreed to Minister of Magic. ‘This court has now completed its business, Lady Longbottom has requested all members of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts remain seated as a new Headmaster will need to be chosen, this will include Lords Potter and Weasley.’

Harry approached the rest of the Board who had remained in their seats, Hermione kissed him goodbye and went to wait outside with Dora and the others.

‘Ok you all know why we’re here a new Head will need to be found before the new term starts next week.’ Lady Longbottom started. ‘And we have been blessed with a unique opportunity, Lord Potter as the head of two of the founders houses, who would you choose for the position?’

‘Well for me it can only be Professor McGonagall, the is no other candidate I can think of that could complete the role as well as she can. She is very supportive of her students.’ Harry answered.

‘I have heard the same thing from the boys over the years.’ Arthur agreed.

‘What about Professor Flitwick? Padma raves about him.’ Lord Patil asked.

‘Outside of Charms class I have no contact with Professor Flitwick, he is fantastic with his Ravenclaw students but not the other houses so much, I would consider him as Deputy Headmaster though.’ Harry responded.

‘Well reasoned Lord Potter.’ Neville’s grandmother stated. ‘So are there any arguments against Professor McGonagall being Headmistress?’ When no one responded she continued. ‘Let’s call her in then, Lord Potter would do the honours?’

Harry opened the door and stuck his head outside, and smiled at his fiancé ‘Where’s Aunt Minnie?’

‘Talking to Dora around the corner, hold on I’ll get her for you.’ She said giving him a quick kiss and skipping away her tail twitching happily as she went. She was beaming at him when she returned a few moments later when she returned with Aunt Minnie who was wearing a tense smile.

‘Is it good news?’ She asked to which Harry could only smile.

‘Minerva, Good to see you again.’ Called Lady Longbottom as Aunt Minnie entered the room.

‘Like wise Augusta, how are you dear?’

‘Better than expected, but I am concerned about Neville’s school work though.’

‘I believe that using his fathers wand is holding him back, I would suggest a trip to Ollivander’s to see if he can help.’

‘Very well, I’ll take him before school starts, Now down to the matter at hand Minerva, thanks to the testimony of young Lord Potter we came to the unanimous decision to make you the next Headmistress of Hogwarts, with the recommendation that you name Filius Flitwick as your Deputy Headmaster.’

‘Many thanks to you all and I had already decided to appoint Filius to that position.’

‘We expect changes Minerva and we will review your progress at the end of the school year.’ Finished Augusta as the Board started to disperse.

‘I look forward to it.’ Responded Aunt Minnie.

A queue had started to form for Harry’s attention, Lord Patil was the first to make himself known to Harry.

‘Lord Potter glad to meet you at last I am Rajesh Patil, Padma was most excited to hear of the betrothal, but Parvati is most upset, as she is a fellow Gryffindor student she feels that the betrothal should be hers.’

‘I can understand her displeasure, but I assume Padma is older?’

‘By nearly twelve hours, they almost had separate birthdays.’

‘This may have been easier if that were so, but never mind, I’ll be taking ownership of the Lords quarters later today and she will be welcome at anytime to visit her sister. Padma is also invited to stay with me at Potter Manor over the Easter break and Pavati is welcome to join us as well if she likes.’

‘I will offer but I believe but she has plans with Miss Brown to go Skiing in France. Will Padma be able to move directly into the Lords quarters when she returns to the school in a few days?’

‘Yes, each of my betrothed will have their own room to decorate as they will with an en-suite. I have decided to name Padma as my Lady Peverall once the marriage is complete.’

‘Why not Lady Potter? If it’s not too bold of me to ask?’

‘That title is reserved for Hermione, as my soulmate it is her right and I wont deny her that, but Peverall is an old house and honourable house. Do you know the Tale of the Three Brothers?’

‘Yes I am familiar with it. Why?’

‘The three brothers were Peveralls and I am a descendant of the last brother.’

‘A prestigious title then, Very well it is agreeable. If there is nothing else you’d like to discuss I have taken enough of your time today.’

‘There is one more thing Rajesh, I’m requesting all of my betrothed be emancipated and passed under my houses for protection. This is only a request and you and you wife can refuse of course.’

‘An acceptable request I’m sure my wife Indu will agree, but I will check with her and send a letter with our choice, Goodbye Lord Potter.’

‘Arthur.’ Greeted Harry turning to the next person waiting to speak to him. ‘How are you?’

‘Very well Harry.’ The red headed Lord answered. ‘But I must ask why did you give the seats to me?’

‘I am fed up with the way that people like the Malfoys have been treating you and your family, so when I claimed restitutions from the LeStranges it felt right, and when Malfoy offered me money Ihave absolutely no need of, I asked for everything he had, and thought that giving it to you would add insult to his injury of losing everything.’

‘Indeed it would. I can’t thank you enough for this Harry, I’ve been fighting to get my seat here back ever since my father lost it in much the same way Malfoy did. Now we must have a sit down with Molly and Ginny to discuss the marriage and the alliance.’

‘How about afternoon tea in my quarters tomorrow at about four o’clock, Ginny can move in at the same time and we can tell the boys about the changes to your family status and its relationship to mine.’

‘Sounds good, we’ll see you then.’ Said Arthur as he left.

Harry turned to see who was next and found himself held tight in a kiss with a silky black tail wrapped around his waist. When Hermione finally let him go and he’d given Dora a kiss on the cheek he addressed the others in the group who were waiting to speak to him. ‘Sirius, will you also be my proxy on the board? That was an experience I’d rather not repeat.’ He asked his Godfather.

‘That bad?’ Sirius questioned.

‘It was like an interrogation. It isn’t something I’d like to repeat anytime soon.’

‘Ok sure, no problem.’

‘So you fought my case for me then Harry?’ Aunt Minnie asked smiling.

‘They asked and I gave them an honest opinion, but I was surprised that the vote was unanimous. It sounded like half of them favoured Professor Flitwick,’

‘That is the Power of the Founders Houses you control.’ Said Sirius. ‘As the Lord of two of them I think the board will fall behind your opinions quite a lot in the future.’

‘Aunt Minnie, Any decisions on the new teachers yet?’ Asked Hermione.

‘Yes I have already approached them prior to arriving today in anticipation of this outcome. Dora’s mother is an excellent potion maker and has already accepted the position for the rest of the school year as a trial period, which I hope you will help to make her feel welcome and to convince her to stay on. I have approached a good friend of yours Sirius as my replacement, but he has some concerns about his condition.’

‘Remus?’ Asked Harry.

‘Yes, you remember from the will, good to see you were paying attention.’

‘That reminds me, Sirius and I need to head over to Gringotts to sort out the vaults and who has access to what.’ Said Harry.

‘Return to the Headmistress’ office when you are done please Harry, and I can show you to your new quarters.’ Stated Aunt Minnie.

‘You can use my office Floo again Lord Potter, as I will be joining you. Now I have him back I don’t want to let Sirius out of my sight for a while.’ Amelia stated.

‘Lead the way then Amelia.’ Said Harry taking Hermione in one arm and Dora on another.


	9. Chapter 9

It was mid-afternoon by the time the trio stepped through the fire place into the Headmistress’ office. Aunt Minnie had already redecorated, the desk was now off to the side facing the fireplace and there was tartan just about everywhere.

‘Good afternoon,’ Aunt Minnie called from behind her desk. ‘Glad you could make it back at last. I was starting to get worried.’

‘Sorry, co-ordinating the vaults and the additional property deeds took a lot longer than expected.’ Apologised Harry brushing the soot off his shoulder.

‘I can imagine it did, now how about I show you to your new accommodations.’

As she led the way out of her office, Harry took ahold of Dora’s hand and wrapped the other around Hermione’s shoulders, Hermione responded by wrapping an arm around his chest and her tail around his waist, causing her to purr softly as they walked. They descended the grand staircase without issue, the stairs seemed to sense their direction as they moved through the school, whether bending to the will of the new Headmistress, or Harry as the Head of a Founders House. They reached the forth floor and headed into the east part of the castle where Harry and Hermione had never been before. Aunt Minnie stopped before a large Painting of the Potter House crest.

‘We can change the painting to anything you like.’ Stated Professor McGonagall.

‘I have a better idea, I noticed that you changed the Statue guarding your office, I’d like the griffin here if that’s ok?’ Harry asked.

‘Certainly.’ Said Aunt Minnie waving her wand, the Griffin cawed its approval at Harry’s choice as it appeared.

‘Hello Griff, I’m not giving you a password you’ll have a permissions list instead, anyone not on the list who tries to enter can be stunned. Please add the four of us to the permanent access list, we can all add temporary entrance but only I can grant permanent access.’ Harry stated, Griff cawed in acknowledgment, and stepped to the side revealing the staircase behind. Harry let go of Dora’s hand and guided Hermione towards the stairs. They stepped off the stairs into a cavernous room the stretched out in front of them, on the far wall was dominated by the Potter Crest that reached from the floor all the way to the ceiling twenty feet above them. It was flanked on its left side by the Black and Slytherin crests in smaller but no less impressive six foot high versions, and on the right by the Peverall and Gryffindor crests matching the left hand side crests in size. The room had two doors leading off each side in between the doors on the left hand side was a grand fireplace, in front of which was a large square coffee table, surrounded on three of its sides by long crimson chesterfield sofas, the leather was inlayed with golden buttons. Above the fireplace was a portrait of Lily and James.

‘Mum? Dad?’ Harry asked nervously.

‘Hi sweetie.’ Came his mothers response.

‘Hello champ.’ His father beamed.

‘How is this possible? I didn’t know there was a portrait.’ Harry questioned.

‘I can answer that.’ Said Aunt Minnie coming up the stairs. ‘I knew of the portrait as it was painted at Potter Manor before they went into hiding. I thought you would find it there, but it was in Dumbledore’s quarters in a kind of stasis. Just another secret he intended to keep from you.’

‘Mum, Dad, This is Hermione my fiancé and soulmate.’

‘A pleasure to meet you dear,’ responded Lily. ‘We’re you born a Neko?’

‘No I had a potions accident less than a week ago.’ Hermione answered blushing.

‘You brewed polyjuice potion in your second year?’ James asked.

‘Yes, but Harry helped.’

‘Well at least he has your brains.’ James said to Lily.

‘We’ll talk to you more later Harry we’re not going anywhere.’ Lily said soothingly.

Harry looked into the of the side room with the Black crest above the door, there was a double four poster bed in the centre of the room, it was covered in jet black bedding and draped in black and silver curtains. There was a tidy desk off to one side with a simple wooden chair tucked under it, on the opposite wall there was a door way leading into an en-suite shower room, tiled in pure white, next to this doorway was an armchair matching the sofas in the main room, behind the bed was a large wardrobe. He Turned to find Dora behind him.

‘They’re all the same.’ She said. ‘Except the colour of the bedding seems to match the house above the door.’

‘So this is your room then’ he stated pulling her towards her. ‘Anything you’d like to change?’

‘Not yet give it a few days and probably.’ She stated pulling him into a kiss.

Harry broke away and returned to the main room and walked over to the kitchen in between the bedroom doors on the right hand wall, the cupboards were filled with all manner of snacks and drinks both magical and muggle. In the corner between the Gryffindor room and the entrance there was a mini library, Aunt Minnie and Hermione were talking as he approached.

‘Harry I took the liberty to house all of Dumbledore’s books here, that includes all of the books to cover your entire syllabus here, and then some. I also contacted Nagnok who sent over some of the books from your vaults, there were many in the Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults that haven’t been seen in centuries.’ Aunt Minnie told him.

‘There are only four rooms Harry where are we going to sleep?’ Asked Hermione.

‘Come with me.’ he said taking her hand and leading her over to the Potter crest wall. He placed his hand in the middle of the crest and it split from floor to ceiling and the two halves of the shield swung away from Harry revealing a short corridor that opened up into a large room. There was a king size four poster bed in the centre of the room, it was draped in crimson and gold and the bedding held an image of a golden griffin. Behind the bed was a large fireplace that rivalled the main room in front of this was a small sofa again matching the main room, on either side of the bed there was a wardrobe, a desk and chair matching the other bedrooms. Harry turned to face Hermione who was stood there with her mouth open in stunned silence, he pulled her into a deep kiss, and she melted into his embrace. As Harry pulled away he remembered the stairs on either side of the doorway one set leading up and the other down, Harry took her hand and lead her up to a large open space with a balcony overlooking the forest and the lake, Hedwig greeted him from her perch just to the left of the balcony. There were several armchairs and loveseats around a fire in the centre of the space.

‘It’s gorgeous up here Harry, that view is incredible, I can see us spending a lot of time up here in the summer.’ Said Hermione. ‘I’m guessing our bathroom is down stairs then?’

‘Yeah.’ Answered Harry. ‘But its a surprise so follow me.’

As they reached the stairs they found a slide waiting for them.

‘After you my Lady.’ Harry said moving aside to allowing Hermione to ride down first.

‘Thank you my Lord.’ Hermione giggled as she stepped on and rode to the bottom, Harry joined her a second later.

‘Well thats one way to get down quickly.’ Said Harry.’ ‘Now close your eyes please and take my hand.’

Hermione complied and was led down the stairs slowly by Harry. As they reached the bottom the first thing Hermione noticed was the sound of running water hitting a solid surface.

‘Open your eyes Mione.’ Harry said from beside her still holding her hand.

As she opened her she saw a forest clearing, complete with a waterfall and a swimming pool sized bath, as she stood there soaking in the sight before her the noises of the forest washed over her and she forgot that they were even in the castle, as she turned to Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss, they lost all track of time in the embrace it could have been moments or hours. They were only disturbed by the arrival of Dora and Aunt Minnie.

‘By Merlin.’ Aunt Minnie managed.

‘It’s amazing.’ Dora exclaimed.

‘And quite relaxing.’ Stated Hermione, ‘Just standing here was enough o take a load off my shoulders’

‘I think we’ll need a rota for the rest of the betrothed to have access to use this room.’ Said Harry looking at Dora and seeing the longing in her eyes.

‘I’ll sort one out once we’re all here but I doubt any of us will mind sharing with you.’ Hermione responded without thinking.

‘I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear that remark’ shall I.’ Asked Aunt Minnie.

‘Sorry, Auntie. I didn’t realise you were still here.’

‘No Worries, I’ll leave you two in peace, Dora will you join me in my office again, I have an offer for you that will allow you to stay in the castle without suspicion.’

As they left Hermione pulled Harry back into the kiss they had been interrupted from, after a few minutes she started to fidget slightly. Harry broke the from the kiss sensing her frustration.

‘Here or the bed?’ He asked gently in her ear.

‘Bed now, here later.’ She stated not waiting for him to respond and had grabbed his hand and pulling him up the stairs. She resumed their kiss at the foot of their new bed, she pointed her wand at the doors which swung shut and locked into place. Their house robes were hastily removed an left heaped on the floor around them, as the stood there kissing in their underwear again Harry couldn’t help himself and and let his hand start to wander tracing down her sides to the waistband of her pale blue knickers, these were removed without a second thought from either of the young couple. Hermione broke from the kiss and crouched in front of Harry, her eyes were about level with the top of his boxers, she relieved him of these slowly until his semi hard member sprang free. As he stepped out of them she took his tip between her lips and started to swirl her tongue around it gently, she slowly stroked the rest of his length for a few minutes before she took more of him into her mouth slowly, she reached his base before she completely withdrew him from her mouth and crawled away onto the bed. Harry watched her go hypnotised by her naked form and the act she had just completed, he came to and joined her before she could lie down, running both hands over her tail, stroking from base to tip causing her to moan in pleasure, Harry kept his pace and after a few minutes she began to shudder through an orgasm. She lay down on the bed out of breath, she rolled over onto her back and beckoned him forward as she spread he legs.

‘Start with you fingers,’ She said sensing his trepidation. ‘I’ll let you know if its not right.’

He moved forwards cautiously and spread her lips marvelling at the softness beneath his fingers, he found her clitoris and ran circles round it gently with his thumb eliciting a gasp her at his touch.

‘You can use more pressure if you like.’ She advised between moans.

He started to kiss her inner thigh as began rolling her nub between his thumb and forefinger, as her moans increased so did the pace the rolling motion he was using, just as she began to shudder he repositioned his hand to place her clitoris back under his thumb and a finger at her entrance, without warning sank his entire finger into her, causing her to squeak in pleasure he removed his finger slowly and repeated this motion several times whilst rolling her clit under his thumb. It wasn’t long before she reached down and pulled his head towards hers, bringing him into a passionate kiss, forcing him to remove his hand from her completely.

‘I want you inside me now,’ she whispered in his ear as she broke from the kiss. ‘Pleeeaaasssseee.’

He repositioned himself to poke his member at her entrance.

‘Slowly.’ She instructed. ‘This is going to hurt at first.’

He thrust into her slowly at first but seeing her face screw up in pain he withdrew until just the tip was inside her, before he thrust forward with all the force he could muster in this position and buried himself inside her completely, breaking her hymen without a second though. She screamed out in pain and her fingernails dug into his back.

‘Sorry Mione, it thought that it might be better if the pain was over quicker.’

‘It’s ok just take it slow for a little bit.’

He slowly eased out of her causing her to groan at the emptiness she now felt, he worked in and out of her inch by inch keeping his slow pace until she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her as fast as she dared, he took the cue and met the new pace she was requesting, it didn’t take long for her to begin to moan in his ear as she held him tightly to her. They continued at the pace through several of her orgasms, when she whispered gently in his ear.

‘Go for it Harry, finish inside of me.’

At this instruction Harry began to thrust into her as fast as he could manage bringing her to a state of continuous orgasms, in a few short minutes he felt his balls start to tighten, he started to thrust in to her more meaningfully completely filling and emptying her on every stroke, after he buried himself in her for the fifth time in this way he exploded deep inside of her causing her to scream through strongest orgasm yet, just as he stoped coming she screamed ‘HARRY!’ and passed out for a few seconds. Harry left himself inside her as he started to soften, he propped himself up on his elbows as she came back around.

‘Thank you, Harry.’ She said pulling him into a long slow kiss. ‘That was wonderful, I couldn’t have asked for a better first time, and I’m glad it was with you.’

‘It was amazing, better than I dreamt it would be, and I’m glad you were my first too.’ He said smiling at her. ‘Shower?’

‘Later, lets just put on some pyjamas and relax in the main room and wait for Dora to come back.’

‘Ok, but I don’t own any pyjamas, I don’t use them.’

‘Well you can use some of mine, but they are a little girly, you may prefer to be Harriet.’

‘No I’ll stay as Harry, what are my choices?’

‘It’s a surprise, so close your eyes.’

Harry complied as she pulled him to her side of the bed, a few moments later she pulled a t-shirt over his head, as he was pulling his arms into the sleeves he felt her pull some underwear up his legs to his knee followed quickly by some trousers. At this point he realised that he wasn’t wearing his boxers.

‘Hermione.’ Harry said using her full name for effect. ‘These aren’t my boxers are they?’

‘Not exactly your boxers no, but they are yours.’ She replied earnestly. ‘I’ll explained when you pull them up.’

‘Fine.’ He responded the annoyed tone clear in is voice, as he stood up and pulled up the underwear and trousers in one. There was a sudden wetness between his thighs. He opened his eyes and Hermione was nowhere to be seen, but he could see his reflection in the mirror on the wardrobe door,she had put him in a white T-shirt with a cartoon unicorn printed beneath the words I LOVE UNICORNS, the trousers were grey and covered in hundreds of mini unicorns that matched the T-Shirt. Hermione took a hold of his shoulders from behind and brought her mouth to his ear and whispered.

‘Everything I own now belongs to you, and you are now wearing the knickers I was wearing all day while I was thinking about fucking you.’

At these words his erection threatened to rip the knickers as it seemed to jump to attention.

‘Let me take care of that for you.’ She said softly moving back in front of him and pushing him back to lie on the bed, she had freed his member and had the tip in her mouth before he could complain. She bobbed up and down on the the first inch sucking as hard as she dared, she was enticed to go further by the taste of her own juices on him and after a minute he was pushing on the back of her throat causing her to choke a little. She removed him from her mouth and said, ‘Harry I want all of your sexual firsts and there is one more I want you to try right now.’

‘OK?’

‘I’m going to lie down with my head off the edge of the bed, and I want you to use my mouth like you did my pussy and fuck my throat.’

‘How should I do this?’ He asked nervously.

‘Preferably ball deep and fast so I don’t choke too much.’

She lay down and Harry stood there for a moment admiring her naked form again for a few moments, before he moved into a position where he could place his member between her lips again. He pushed forward marvelling at the lack of resistance he felt and found himself in the tight confines of her throat quickly, the sensation was in credible and he almost came immediately, remembering her words he started to thrust into her as fast as he could manage causing her to make a load slurping noise as she sucked on his member as best she could, within thirty seconds he felt his balls tighten again and he released as he was pulling out the first spurt shot down her throat, the second was left in her mouth, the third plastered he face getting in an eye, and the forth and final spurt shot the length of her body leaving a trail from her chin to her still exposed pussy.

‘WOW, I didn’t think I’d have any left after I finished inside you.’ He said amazed.

‘I may have charmed you while your eyes were close to make that possible.’ She said sheepishly. ‘Scorigify.’

Once she was clean she put on matching pyjamas but her t-shirt was black, and pulled him into a quick kiss.

‘Let’s just put Beast away shall we.’ She said pulling the knickers and trousers back up again. ‘That only leaves a couple of male firsts left and all the female ones to complete when time permits.’

‘Female ones?’ Choked Harry nervously.

‘Don’t worry about it, I can only go so far, and I’ve let Dora have the right to actually take Harriet’s virginity, as she can actually have the correct equipment if she wants to.’

‘When are you expecting that to happen?’

‘Whenever you’re ready and not a moment before.’

The doors swung inwards towards them with a wave of her wand as the walked hand in hand into the main room, to find Dora making drinks for some guests who were seated by the fire.

‘Glad I choose to put some clothes on.’ Harry whispered into Hermione’s ear causing her to giggle.

‘Lord Potter and Miss Granger.’ Said Dora. ‘I’d like to introduce my parents Andromeda and Ted, and this is Remus Lupin.’

‘A pleasure to meet you all, had I known we had company I would have worn more suitable attire.’ Harry said glaring at Dora.

‘Don’t blame Dora, Harry.’ Andromeda stated. ‘I rather insisted, I needed to meet you as my future son-in-law before I start teaching you in a few days.’

‘Very well Mrs. Tonks.’ Harry responded kissing her hand. ‘Is there anything you wish to discuss?’

‘As you know I’m the new potions mistress here at the school and Dora will be taking up a role as the Apprentice Transfiguration Professor.’ Started Andromeda. ‘I would like assurances that you will respect those positions outside of this room.’

‘Of course so long as you respect mine at all times.’ Harry answered. ‘Within this room addressing me as Harry your son-in-law is perfectly acceptable and requested, unless you are here while I’m entertaining a Lord outside of my betrothals, but outside that door Lord Potter is the only title I will answer to.’

‘Very well Harry, I prefer Andi in private company, and as your mother-in-law that would be acceptable unless I address you as Lord.’ Andy agreed. ‘Now I would like to know which title you plan to give Dora?’

‘As per the request of my Godfather. She will be my Lady Black, as you can see from the crest above her bedroom door.’ Harry stated.

‘Who is your Godfather? And why would he make such a request.’ Ted asked trying to help his wife out of her stunned silence.

‘His Godfather, is a dear friend of mine.’ Answered Remus. ‘Sirius Black. I believe Andi is his favourite cousin, so the request is fairly self explanatory.’

‘Sirius requested it? How? I thought he was still in Azkaban.’ Andi asked.

‘He was released this morning and is being cared for by his betrothed Amelia Bones as we speak.’ Harry answered. ‘I have set Sirius up with a trust vault that pulls from the main family vault, as Lord Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, I offer you the same arrangement.’

‘But I would need to be a daughter of the house to receive that honour.’ Andy protested. ‘And that right was stripped from me when I married Ted.’

‘I Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.’ Harry began the ring appearing on his finger. ‘Hereby Name Andromeda Tonks née Black, a daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black once more, So I have spoke so mote it be.’

As he finished Andi pulled him a tight hug and said. ‘Thank you Harry, I never thought that would happen.’

‘Not a problem Andi. Now the vault I mentioned can be set to the same level as Sirius’. His is set to a two million galleons a year spending limit, is that ok?’

‘That will be fine Harry, thank you.’ Said Ted answering for his speechless wife. ‘I do have one question though.’

‘Sure.’

‘When are you and Dora having the wedding?’

‘That will be my second wedding, so a date cannot be set until after my first wedding, if that’s OK?’

‘But your other betrothed are all under age.’ Ted replied angrily. ‘You are emancipated and Dora is an adult.’

‘MISTER TONKS.’ Harry exclaimed sternly. ‘I am the head of five Ancient and Noble Houses. No one dictates my wedding schedule but me, not even a member of one of my houses such as you are has that right. While the rest of my betrothed are considered minors in the eyes of the law, my soulmate and future Lady Potter isn’t and by the rights of her bond with me and the fact that we chose each other before any of this came to light, the first wedding hers. Since I haven’t even discussed this with Hermione yet I cannot set a date for Dora’s wedding.’

The room fell into a stunned silence at the level of authority he had projected into his voice, he glanced at Hermione and Dora and found them biting their lower lips, they both stopped as he looked at them, he smiled softly at them.

‘My apologies, Lord Potter.’ Said Ted unable to look Harry in the eye. ‘Thank you for accepting us into you house, I didn’t mean to question your decisions.’

‘That’s ok Ted, you are not used to being a part of a Noble House yet neither am I for that matter, but I’m learning fast. Andi I have two questions for you, will you be using Tonks or Black as your given name as Professor?’ Harry asked.

‘Black as this is an option again, it carries weight in the magical world and it will distance me from Dora.’ Came her reply.

‘Will you teach me and any of my ladies who wish to attend about the other Houses and more of Proper Wizarding etiquette?’ He asked earnestly. ‘I find my knowledge in these subjects lacking and Sirius mentioned you may be able to help.’

‘As you are the Head of my House I am duty bound to ensure you are knowledgable in these subjects to avoid embarrassment to any of your houses.’

‘Thank you, can we arrange this for Sunday afternoons?’

‘Shouldn’t be a problem, I can also give any additional potions help at the same time. Do you have a potions lab here?’

‘No but I can add one, if you think it necessary?’

‘Minerva stated your tuition in the subject has been less than ideal due to your previous professors hatred for your father, so I would suggest that private lessons would be of great benefit to you, and as my head of my house me coming here for Sunday lunch isn’t something that will be questioned.’

‘We’ll start after the second week of term to give everyone time to settle in to the changes.’

‘Agreed, but I must say if any of the Black family argue again just speak to them as you did Ted and it’ll be ok, you could make Sirius as nervous as our grandfather did speaking like that.’

The Tonks’ left promptly after this discussion, but Remus stayed late into the evening regaling Harry with stories if his parents with their portraits help. While Hermione and Dora sat in the library chatting and reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry awoke early on New Year’s Eve the following day with a burning desire to find Hermione. She wasn’t in the main room or with Dora, whom Harry was surprised to find had slept naked despite the lack of a door to her room, Harry was about to check the balcony when he heard a faint mewling coming up from the bathroom below. He ran to the stairs removing his pyjamas on the way, somehow he knew what was happening, he reached the bottom of the stairs and dropped Hermione’s knickers that he was still wearing and kicked them towards the stairs. He looked towards the waterfall and found the naked form of his fiancé crawling around on all fours, he swam out towards her through the bath, hearing his arrival she presented her naked ass to him, spreading her knees as far as she could, and propped herself up on her elbows.

Harry didn’t need telling twice as he pulled himself on to the rocks behind her, his member was at attention and he sank up to his hilt in her sopping wet entrance, causing her to meow loudly into the chamber it echoed around them. Her tail wrapped around his waist and he knew at once that she wouldn’t let go until she was satisfied, he started to pound into her a fast as he could manage, she shuddered and another meow rang through the chamber, but Harry just carried on as the need for love and care they had shared the day before seemed to mean nothing to the animal in front of him. As she shuddered though another orgasm there was a splash from the other side of the room, Harry didn’t break from his pace as he turned his head, Dora was wading towards them through the bath, he tried to warn her that it wasn’t Hermione, but it was to late as Neko sensed her presence and had released Harry, and pounced on Dora to protect her mate.

Harry managed to pull Neko off of Dora to see a large scratch down Dora’s face, he distracted Neko with a kiss and Dora made her escape. Neko took control again when Harry slipped whilst moving them back towards the waterfall, she forced Harry to lie on the rough stones beneath the cascading water, She quickly straddled his legs and impaled her self on his cock. She moved her feet to be flat on the floor and started to bounce on Beast, Harry willed more length and girth into Beast and felt her tighten around him, but she never broke from her pace or faulted in any way and continued her assault through two more shuddering orgasms before Harry felt his start to approach, by the time she reached her forth in this new position Harry was poised to explode but managed to hold back until she meowed through the room again, he filled her with his load forcefully.

‘Harry?’ She questioned as she passed out.

He withdrew his still erect member from her and carefully picked up her limp form, he carried her slowly round the edge of the pool and climbed the stairs to find Dora waiting patiently on the bed for him.

‘Help me get her dry and into bed please.’ He said when he saw her.

Dora leapt up and grabbed the bath towel hanging beside the stairs and began drying her gently before wrapping her hair in the towel. Harry placed her under the covers kissing her forehead and turning to Dora.

‘That was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do.’ He said gravely. ‘Seeing Hermione before me but being treated like a piece of meat by Neko, she just takes what she wants with no care for me.’

Dora simply grabbed his hand an lead the still naked Harry to her room, and sat him down on the edge of the bed, she took off the robe she had put on after leaving the bathroom to reveal her naked form to Harry again. She straddled his lap and kissed him passionately for a few minutes before he pulled back and asked. ‘Why were you in the bathroom anyway?’

‘Hermione and I decided to share you under the waterfall this morning, so when I entered your room and heard noises down stairs I thought you’d started without me. I didn’t realise she was in heat today.’

‘I’m sorry Dora, I tried to warn you but she saw you before I could.’ He said laying down on the bed and pulling her with him. ‘Apparently Neko is quite Primal. For future reference the meowing is a Neko only noise and everyone should stay well clear until she is satisfied.’

Dora shifted above him and accidentally rubbed her wet entrance on the tip of Beast causing him to twitch slightly against her.

‘Someone is still awake after that assault. Impressive.’ She said.

‘Mione gave him a name, did she tell you what she calls it?’

Dora shock her head struggling to focus as it continued to rub against her.

‘Beast.’

‘Sounds appropriate, would you like me to give him a kiss?’

‘Sure, just be gently he’s a little sensitive right now.’

Dora shuffled off the bed dragging Beast’s tip against her body the entire way, she started to stroke him from tip to base when she realised. ‘Is he bigger than last time?’

‘Sorry I made him bigger for Neko, Hermione is going to be very sore when she wakes up. I can make him normal again if you like?’

‘Nope, I like a challenge.’

She swallowed half of his new length on the first thrust, and had his entire length in her mouth and down her throat in five more bobs of her head. Within a few more bobs he exploded into her throat, causing her to choke a little.

‘Shit, you’re still solid Harry,’ She said as she pulled him out of her mouth. ‘What do you want to do?’

‘Lie down and I’ll show you.’ He said getting up from where he was laying and standing by the end of the bed. He couldn’t help but smile down at her naked form with her legs spread wide in invitation. He wasted only a few moments looking at her before he crawled on to the bed in front of her. She pulled him into a deep kiss as soon as her hand could reach the back of his head, he positioned himself at her entrance once more suddenly nervous about continuing, Dora wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his inside. The experience was very different from when he had entered Hermione, Dora seemed to be able to make her inner walls twist and turn around Beast, causing Harry to groan in pleasure.

‘I’ll teach Harriet this when you’re ready, but right know how about you fuck me, like a good fiancé?’

He didn’t need didn’t need telling twice as he started to pound into her the twisting grew faster and she started to moan in his ear, it didn’t take long for her to spasm in orgasm around Beast, this motion inside her cause Harry to lose control and he exploded inside her, forcing her through another orgasm. Harry collapsed on top of her and she rolled them to be laying on their sides.

‘I love you, Harry.’

‘I love you too, Dora. I’m glad I’m betrothed to you, I thought you were beautiful when I first met you and I’m happy you’re mine to love.’

They lay there kissing softly for a long while only breaking apart when they heard movement in the main room.

‘Hello?’ Came a soft voice. ‘Harry, Dora where are you?’

‘In here Hermione.’ Dora called back. ‘Harry really needs to feel loved right now.’

‘I’m sorry Dora, I knew it was you but I couldn’t stop myself.’ Hermione said as she reached the doorway. ‘Are you OK?’

‘I’m fine luv, but Neko did a number on Harry.’

Hermione sat him up and pulled him into a tight embrace on the bed, she had tears streaming down her face. ‘I’m so sorry Harry, I couldn’t help myself. I-’

‘It’s OK Mione, it wasn’t you it was Neko. I love you Hermione, but Neko is primal and just takes with no consideration, it was difficult to handle seeing you like that.’

‘I love you too Harry, I’m just glad Dora could help, how did she help anyway?’

‘She made me feel loved and comfortable, after I carried you up the stairs I started to feel like I was only there to serve Neko.’ He said kissing her gently. ‘But I think some time as Harriet might help.’ He kissed Hermione as he morphed again.

‘Pyjama day?’ Harriet asked smiling.

‘Definitely.’ Hermione and Dora said in unison.

Hermione took a hold of Harriet’s hand and dragged her back to their room.

‘So what am I wearing today?’ The red head asked.

Hermione threw a pair of purple Knickers with pink lace trim, she put them on while she put on the opposite number herself.

‘Same as yesterday?’ Hermione asked.

‘Can I wear the Black today? I think it’ll look better against my hair.’

‘Sure, Hun.’ Hermione answered, tackling her fiancé to the bed, and pinning her in a passionate kiss. ‘I love how you even sound like a girl in this form.’

‘Are you attracted to other girls or just me?’ Harriet asked.

‘Just you in any form. I love you as Harry or Harriet, I will never want to be anywhere but at your side.’ She answered. ‘And yes you can wear black today.’

Once they were dressed they walked hand in hand into the main room to find Aunt Minnie sitting on the sofa by the fire talking to Lily.

‘Can I get you guys a drink?’ Dora called from the kitchen.

‘Two coffees, white with three sugars please.’ Hermione called back.

‘And an orange juice if we have any.’ Harriet added causing Lily to gasp mid-sentence in her conversation.

‘Harriet?’

‘Yes Mum?’

‘You look just like I did at your age. I’d forgotten how much you looked like me.’

‘Well except for Dads eyes I’m identical to you, each of my forms has the opposite parents eyes, its the only way to tell me apart from either of you.’ Harriet stated turning to their guest. ‘Good Morning Aunt Minnie, to what do we owe the pleasure?’

Hermione sat down opposite their guest and pulled Harriet into her lap as Dora arrived with their drinks.

‘An elf from Potter Manor arrived this morning, and has requested he be allowed to operate as your personal elf here on the castle grounds.’ Answered Aunt Minnie.

‘Sounds useful, if you’ll allow it Headmistress?’

‘Certainly, Alfie!’ She called.

An elf appeared wearing a sheet like a toga, and beamed up at Harriet.

‘Lady Potter, it will be an honour to serve you.’ He squeaked.

‘You are aware of my dual forms?’

‘Indeed all of your elves are, a mini Lady Lily and a mini Lord James.’

‘Welcome to our quarters Alfie, this is Hermione Granger my future Lady Potter, and this is Dora Tonks the future Lady Black. You will follow their order as if they were my own.’

‘Yes M’Lady.’

‘Just first names will do, please Alfie unless we are entertaining other Nobility.’ Harriet instructed.

‘Very well Harriet, is there anything I can get you before I start cleaning?’

‘Just a couple of full English Breakfast platters would be lovely, thank you Alfie.’

Crack, the elf left without a second thought.

‘So why Harriet today?’ Aunt Minnie asked.

‘Mione was in heat this morning and I didn’t feel right as Harry afterwards. So once Mione and Dora brought me back to myself, I decided I didn’t want to be Harry until I absolutely have to.’ He responded.

‘What happened?’ Questioned a concerned Aunt Minnie.

‘Neko as Harry now calls her, is extremely primal and just takes until she is satisfied, and all I can do is watch what she does.’ Hermione answered. ‘I hope she becomes tamer as I get older.’

‘Let us hope so Hermione.’ Replied Aunt Minnie. ‘Before I go, Lord Weasley has advised that he and his Wife will be arriving at half past three by Floo into my office, once they have collected their children and explained the changes to them, we should arrive here at four o’clock. I would recommend being Harry when we arrive.’

As Aunt Minnie descended the stairs to the exit Alfie appeared with a breakfast plate for each of them. Harriet went to move so she could eat, but found herself held tight to Hermione by the older witches silky black tail.

‘You aren’t going anywhere missy.’Hermione smiled. ‘I am going to pamper you today as an apology for Neko, and I wont take no for an answer.’

‘Fine.’ Harriet said dejectedly not being used to this kind of attention, she started to stroke Hermione’s tail lightly as Dora passed Hermione their breakfasts, she placed one next to Hermione and the other on Harriet’s lap. Harriet began to enjoy the attention that her bushy haired fiancé was lavishing upon her. Once they had finished eating the young couple cuddled on the sofa deep in a passionate kiss, while Dora explored the mini library in the corner of the room. They were only disturbed from their activities when a majestic snowy owl that Harriet recognised as Lord Greengrass’ swooped into the room from the master bedroom, have flown in through the balcony, it dropped a letter in Harriet’s lap and landed softly on the coffee table, Harriet opened the letter immediately.

**Lord Potter**

**My apologies for not seeking you out again after the trials yesterday. My youngest became quite distraught when she discovered that Daphne will not be living in the Slytherin dorms any longer. Daphne decided it would be best if she explained the situation to Astoria and spent much of yesterday consoling her sister, but would like to join you to see in the New Year this evening.**

**Yours Faithfully,**

**Lord Cecil Greengrass.**

Hermione penned a response for Harriet advising that they were entertaining the Weasley family for afternoon tea at four o’clock and inviting the them all to dinner at six o’clock.

‘Alfie!’ Called Harriet.

CRACK

‘Yes Harriet?’

‘We are entertaining two noble families this afternoon, can you prepare afternoon tea for the Weasley’s at four o’clock there will be nine of us, and dinner for the Greengrass’ at six o’clock to feed eight of us, a spread of game roasts will be fine.’

‘Certainly I will have the kitchens at the Manor start the preparations, and I’ll fetch the family crested china.’

Harriet turned to face the corner of the room between the main entrance and the doorway to Daphne’s room, and imagined a large dinning table bearing house crests, and it appeared along with the eight chairs they required.

‘It gorgeous Harriet, but how did it get here?’ Hermione asked coming to stand beside her fiancé.

‘Aunt Minnie told me that the quarters will bend to my will. So I imagined a dinning table and here it is.’

‘Very nice.’ came Dora’s voice from the library. ‘Harriet have you had the chance to look through any of these books at all?’

‘Not yet, why?’

‘I’ve just found a stunning spell your Grandfather Charlus created, it should ignore protego.’

‘Protego?’ Harriet asked.

‘A shield spell.’ Hermione advised.

‘Oh, OK what’s the spell?’

‘It’s a variation on stupefy, a standard stunner so we should start with that then try the new one once you’ve got the hang of that.’ Said Dora. ‘Just point your wand at the wall and say Stupefy. But limit your power please.’

‘STUPEFY.’ Harriet shouted pointing her wand at the wall above the dinning table, a bolt of bright red light shot from her wand and blasted a hole in the wall into Daphne’s bathroom.

‘I said limit your power, Harriet.’ Dora said sternly.

‘I did that was only half powered, I think.’

‘Can you repair it please? Just don’t limit this one please.’ Hermione asked.

‘REPARO.’ And the dust that had spread around the room became solid wall again in an instant.

‘Well I knew I needed to work on my power levels but Merlin that was crazy.’

‘How bout we work on them now, we don’t have anything to do until four.’ Said Hermione. ‘Let me fetch a quill and you can practice limiting your power by levitating it.’

‘Sure, Dora make a note of the of the spell, and I’ll try it when my power is under control.’

‘Sure,’ She said pulling the red head into a passionate kiss. ‘I knew you were powerful but Fuck, with a little extra tuition you could master most of the spells up to seventh year with ease.’

They embraced again for a few minutes before Hermione returned.

‘Ahem, Hands to yourself please Dora.’ She said as she approached.

‘Sorry.’ Said Dora as they broke apart. ‘Her power levels kind of turned me on.’

‘Later,’ Hermione chastised. ‘We need to work on Harriet’s power levels, so shall we begin?’

‘Fine.’ Pouted Harriet.

She gave the first spell about ten percent of her power and the quill floated gently about three feet off the floor for a few seconds before it shot towards the ceiling. Over the next few hours her control of her power levels became more consistent, by the time Alfie advised their guest were arriving in the Headmistress’ office, Harriet was able to hold the quill at a stable height for over ten minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry descended the stairs past Griff to wait for the Weasley family in the corridor, he was carrying a rose for his betrothed, he smiled to himself, thinking of how grateful he was to Arthur as he was certain that finding a fifth wife by himself would have upset Hermione. He had only been waiting for a minute before Professor McGonagall came into view followed by Arthur who was speaking to Ron with a very concerned look on his face, Molly was just behind them holding Ginny’s hand, Harry was glad to see the broad smile plastered to her face, the twins brought up the rear carrying a trunk between them.

‘Good afternoon Lord and Lady Weasley it is a pleasure to see you again.’ As he shook Arthur’s hand and hugged Molly. He ignored the boys completely and turned to face Ginny.

‘This is for you.’ He said handing he the rose. ‘It is charmed to live as long as I hold you in my heart. Welcome to your new residence here in the castle Gin, you can be yourself here no-one will ever judge you.’

At his kind, soft words Ginny pulled him into a tight hug, he kissed her cheek and took her hand in his as he turned to the griffin behind him.

‘Griff this is Ginny, as one of my betrothed please grant her permanent access as this is now her home, she can grant temporary access if she likes, the rest of the Weasley family is granted temporary access for the next two hours.’

‘What about me mate?’ Asked Ron getting quite annoyed. ‘I’m your best friend.’

‘No Ron your not.’ Harry said coldly as the anger built inside him. ‘A best friend would have visited me in the hospital wing or even come looking for me in the week since I last saw you.’

‘Sorry mate, I thought you were just visiting Hermione. Have you seen her at all? Lavender says her trunk isn’t in the dorm anymore.’

‘Yes I’ve seen my fiancé Ron, she’s waiting inside.’

‘Fiancé? How long have you been hiding the relationship from me?’ Ron asked getting angry.

‘I asked her out a week ago and proposed two days later when we were told we were soulmates.’ Retorted Harry.

‘But you’re betrothed to Ginny, doesn’t that mean anything to you?’ Ron shouted gong red in the face.

‘Yes Ronald it does, I am the head of five Ancient and Noble houses, and I am required by law to take a wife for each title, your sister is my Lady Gryffindor, and holds a place in my heart.’ Harry replied as Ginny squeezed his hand in support. ‘And before you do anything stupid up until a week ago my core was still bound, just this morning while trying to get control of my new found power I blew a hole in a four foot think stone wall with a half powered stunning spell.’

Harry started to climb the stairs before anyone could respond pulling Ginny behind him with a spring in her step.

‘Ok Gin,’ He said reaching the top of the stairs to where Hermione and Dora were waiting. ‘This is your new home, you know Hermione already and this is Dora another of my betrothed.’

Ginny hugged them both, before retaking Harry’s hand in hers, Harry kissed each of their cheeks.

‘Ok, Gin how about a tour.’ He asked softly

‘Sure.’ She giggled.

He put his arm around he shoulders as she put hers around his waist.

‘This is the main room.’ He said turning on the spot. ‘We have a small library next to your room, which I’ll show you in a minute, next there’s a kitchen filled with snacks and drinks, but if you need something more just call Alfie!’

CRACK!

‘Yes Lord Potter?’

‘This is Ginny Weasley, my Lady Gryffindor, please treat her as you would me and follow all orders she gives you.’

‘Of course M’Lord, is there anything I can do for you Lady Gryffindor?’

‘No thank you Alfie.’

CRACK!

‘He is so polite.’ She said smiling. ‘That title is going to take some getting used to.’

‘I know what you mean I’ve only been a Lord for five days. It has been a little overwhelming at times.’ He said turning them around. ‘Over here we have a the dining table, Oh by the way we’re entertaining Lord Greengrass and his family for dinner this evening, and over here is the sofa area and my parents portrait, I’ll introduce you to them later.’

‘There’s so much space.’ She said in awe.

‘Well as a Lord and the Head of five houses a little grandeur seemed appropriate. Come on I’ll show I’ll show you your room.’ He said turning her back around and guiding her to the doorway.

‘I get a double bed to myself.’

‘Unless you ask me to join you, yes.’

‘I don’t know I’m ready for that.’

‘That’s why you have to ask you don’t have to share until you ready the Master bed I share with Hermione is enough for me right now. Through that door is your en-suite shower room.’

‘Oooh, wow. I’ve never had my own bathroom before.’

‘Get used to it, I’m told all the rooms at Potter Manor have them.’

‘Yay. Can I ask you a question?’

‘Sure, Gin. What’s on you mind?’

‘Dad said you didn’t hesitate to accept when he offered my hand in marriage, Why?’

‘Because I found out an hour prior to that I need to find a Lady Gryffindor, as I inherited the Black Lordship from Sirius and he named Dora as Lady Black as her mother is Sirius’ cousin. And the only person I could think of for that hour when I thought about who I would ask to join my family was you, so I would have courted you anyway.’

‘You were already going to ask me, before Dad gave me to you?’

Harry could only nod in response not trusting his voice as he blushed deeply. She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his tentatively, turning a deep shade of red herself.

‘You don’t have to do that Gin.’

‘No I want to hearing you say you were going to seek a relationship with me anyway helped me decide I’m ok with this, and if you want to be with me I want to be with you.’ 

She pulled him back towards her bringing her lips back to hers this time with more confidence, she opened her mouth to him and allowed his tongue to explore without interference. They only broke apart when they heard footsteps approaching.

‘Ginny.’ Said the twins together.

‘Where would you like your trunk?’ Fred asked.

‘On the bed thanks guys, I’ll need to unpack later.’

‘No worries.’ Answered George

‘What took you guys so long, anyway?’ Ginny asked.

‘Mum and Dad are ripping Ron a new arsehole over the way he’s behaved towards you and Hermione over the last week. The last thing we heard before Mum sent us in was that he said Hermione was his no matter what she wanted, and that he’d do everything he could to make that happen.’ Fred responded with a deep sigh.

‘Does he realise that I could kill him with a tickling hex right?’ Harry asked.

‘Probably not.’ George answered.

‘Come on Gin.’ Said Harry taking her hand again. ‘Let me show you the master suite.’

Harry winked at Hermione as he passed her by the sofas and she closed the doors as they passed through them, locking them in as Harry instructed before the Weasleys had arrived. As they entered the room Ginny broke into a huge grin as she looked at Harry.

‘This room is amazing.’ She stated sitting on the bed. ‘So you and Hermione, Eh?’

‘Yeah, just after her potions accident, I took her to the Hospital wing while Ron buggered off to the common room, and Madam Pomfrey had to forcibly remove me from the room at curfew. So I spent the night on the bench outside the doors and when I asked the next day she finished my question for me and said yes.’ He stated shyly. ‘And when we were in the Potter Vault, Aunt Minnie found my grandmothers engagement ring and I almost instantly knew I wanted to give it to Hermione so I asked and she said yes.’

‘That is soo sweet, she is so lucky.’

‘So are you, Dora, Hermione and you hold an equal place in my heart, the only difference is that Hermione is supposed to be my Soulmate and that bond will activate on my thirteenth birthday in July. But enough about that, there’s still more to see.’ He said pulling her up from the bed and leading her up the stairs to the balcony above.

‘This view is amazing.’ She said holding on to the rail and looking out over the forest.

‘It is something isn’t it. But there’s something else I’d rather look at right now.’

‘Oh?’ She questioned turning to face him.

‘That’s better.’ He responded pulling her into a kiss, he was forceful and passionate and she returned this with the ferocity of the lioness she was inside.

‘There’s one more thing I need to show you.’ He said breaking away and pulling her back down the stairs. ‘It’s just down there, I’ll be right behind you.’

He followed her down as promised and became Harriet on the last step not wanting to be Harry in his bathroom just yet.

‘Woah.’ Exclaimed Ginny having walked to the edge of the water and completed a full spin to take in the room. ‘Harry?’

‘Call me Harriet in this form but yes. I’m a Metamorphmagi.’ She answered calmly. ‘What are you thinking?’

The younger witch simply closed the gap between them and pulled the other red head into a deep kiss.

‘That you are gorgeous in either form, and that I could happily look at either of them for the rest of my life. No matter which you choose to be so long as you’re happy.’

‘In that case why don’t we go and surprise your brothers.’

‘Why aren’t you happy in here?’

‘Dora and Hermione will explain later when Daphne gets here I don’t want to have to relive it twice today, OK?’

She nodded her agreement and took Harriet’s hand and lad the way back to the main room. Harriet made sure to close the doors behind her. Hermione was headed towards them as they re-entered the main room, she took Harriet’s other hand in hers and pulled her fiancé into a passionate kiss. As they broke apart Harriet became aware of two things, the first was that Dora was fighting to hold in her laughter, the second was that Ron had dropped his cup of tea when it was halfway to his mouth as he stared at his former best friends.

‘Lord and Lady Weasley, I introduce you to Lady Harriet Lily Potter.’ Hermione declared turning back towards their guests.

‘I was wondering if I was going to to meet you today.’ Arthur said standing up and giving Harriet a hug. ‘You are just as beautiful as your mother was. And I’m glad Ginny doesn’t seem to mind about this.’

‘Not at all Dad, I’d just wished you’d told me before I arrived.’ Ginny responded.

‘Sorry Ginny, that my fault I thought it would be better if you heard it from me.’ Harriet told her betrothed giving her a hug.

‘That’s all well and good.’ Said Ron getting up looking very confused. ‘But where is Harry?’

‘Well dear brother...’ Said Fred.

‘...It would appear...’ Continued George.

‘...He has some abilities...’

‘...she hasn’t told you about.’

‘OKAY, BUT WHERE IS HE?’ Ron shouted in frustration.

‘RONALD WEASLEY.’ Molly shouted berating her youngest son. ‘HOW DARE YOU BE SO RUDE TO OUR HOST, YOU WERE INFORMED OUTSIDE OF THE CHANGES TO HARRY’S GENDER TO METAMORPHMAGI. HARRY IS STOOD BETWEEN HERMIONE AND GINNY, BUT IN THIS FORM CALLING HER HARRY IS A GREAT INSULT.’

‘Sorry Harriet, I forgot what Professor McGonagall told me outside.’ Ron said sheepishly unable to look any of the witches in to room in the eye.

‘That’s ok Ron. You always get muddled around beautiful witches.’ Harriet responded causing Ron to turn a such a deep shade of red that his face clashed with his hair.

‘So Arthur.’ Said Harriet as she picked up a cup of tea and sat in the middle of the sofa opposite the fireplace with Hermione on her left nearest the Weasley boys on their sofa and Ginny on her right nearest to Arthur and Molly. ‘Shall we get down to business?’

‘Certainly, again we thank you for the boost in status and wealth you have granted to us, I must apologise for the absence of Percy he was meeting his girlfriend when we arrived and wouldn’t postpone their date when I asked.’ Arthur began. ‘But we have considered your request and completed the required forms at the ministry before our arrival at the castle today.’

‘So she’s all mine?’

‘What’s going on?’ Ginny asked.

‘I Lord Arthur Weasley, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley herby pass my emancipated daughter Ginevra Molly Weasley under the protection of Lord Harry James Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverall, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, So I have spoken so mote it be.’

Harry became himself again.

‘I Lord Harry James Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverall, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin accept Ginevra Molly Weasley into the protection of my houses and name her my Lady Gryffindor, a title to be received upon our wedding day. So I have spoken so mote it be.’

‘What just happened?’ Ginny demanded jumping to her feet.

Harry stood and pulled her into a close hug.

‘You are now an emancipated minor in the protection of the five most powerful and richest houses in Briton and can use magic outside of Hogwarts without penalty. Being in the protection of my houses gives you several benefits, the first is this key, it gives you access to Vault six hundred and eighty seven at Gringotts, the vault has a one hundred galleon withdrawal and spending limit. If you need anything more expensive let me know it shouldn’t normally be a problem. The second is a room at Potter Manor to decorate as your own, as far as I am told the smallest suite at the manor has more floor space than the entire Burrow.’ He told her, before he whispered in her ear. ‘The third is that I’m now yours to have as you wish, so long as Hermione has already completed the action with me.’

Ginny blushed deeply at this news but buried her face in Harry’s chest to hide this from her parents.

‘Arthur, Molly do you have any questions?’ Harry asked.

‘Just one I can think of.’ Said Arthur.

‘Why didn’t you hesitate to accept Ginny’s hand when Arthur offered it?’ Molly demanded.

‘As I explained to Gin earlier, I had every intention of courting her as my from the moment I knew I needed to find a Lady Gryffindor, less than an hour before.’

‘Why Ginny?’ Arthur asked.

‘Because the House Of Weasley is and always will be what I perceive to be at the forefront of what it means to be a Gryffindor. And before the whole Malfoy and LeStrange restitutions situation, I was going to use the excuse of you being family to give you some money as thanks for the way you treated me as a son when I needed help.’

‘A well reasoned explanation Harry, may the alliance we have formed prove fruitful in the future. From here on out I’ll be in constant contact with you and your proxy to ensure that we act in unison on all matters in the Wizengamot.’

‘I believe it would be wise to call your eldest home as he is your heir and the next Lord Weasley so we can all get to know each other properly to ensure this alliance continues into the future.’

‘I’ll send Errol to Bill tonight, I’ll inform him of these changes and of his new role.’ Arthur agreed.

‘Having met Errol, I can let you use Hedwig from the balcony in the master suite if you like.’ Harry offered.

‘Thank you, can I use your desk Ginny and a parchment and quill.’

‘Sure Dad, follow me.’

The rest of the group dispersed for the few minutes that Arthur was writing, Harry and Hermione cuddled on the sofa, Fred and George explored the kitchen, Molly was speaking to Dora by the fire, Ron had slipped into the master suite unnoticed.

‘Harry.’ Said Arthur retaking his seat on the sofa. ‘Can you send Hedwig once we leave?’

‘Of corse Arthur, is the address on the scroll?’

‘Yes, now back to business, do you have a schedule for the weddings yet?’

‘Not a complete one no, Hermione is first as Lady Potter, and I promise Andromeda that Dora would be second. But other than that its open for discussion, But the Venue for all of the weddings is set to one of two locations.’ Harry answered.

‘Oh, Where?’ Molly asked a little annoyed.

‘Either the gardens of Potter Manor like my parents, or the Great hall of Chateau Du Potter in southern France, I’m told the castle puts Hogwarts to shame.’ Harry answered calmly. ‘This is the only stipulation I’m placing on any of the weddings, and I’m requesting each farther that can afford it pay half the costs as I have five weddings to put on.’

‘Then you get no argument from me. We can discuss the date after your wedding to Hermione.’ Arthur replied quickly cutting off his wife before she could object. ‘I think it’s time we left, boys thank our hosts.’

‘Where’s Ron? Molly asked suddenly realising that her youngest son wasn’t in the room. ‘Was he here when will all sat back down?’

‘I don’t know.’ Dora replied from beside her. ‘The last I saw was him get up and move towards the kitchen when Arthur was writing the letter.’

‘We were in the kitchen..’ Said Fred

‘..But Ron never made it that far.’ Finished George.

Harry looked at the space between the sofa Ron had been sat on and the kitchen, the door to the master suite was ajar.

‘He’s in here, I closed these doors as Ginny and I came through them.’ He said moving towards his bedroom. He approached the doors at a run hoping they’d open for him, they flew open as he was about a foot away from them, revealing the trashed room beyond, the wardrobes has been pulled over and his and Hermione’s belongings had been strewn around the room. Harry was cursing the sound proofing he had added to the room, when he heard an explosion from the room below.

‘Ladies why don’t you tidy up in here, it sounds like he just destroyed our waterfall! Arthur, twins can you wait on the stairs in case he gets past me.’

Harry descended the stairs to find Ron stood at the waters edge pointing his wand to where the waterfall had once been.

‘REDUCTO!’ The red head shouted and the wall behind where the waterfall had been exploded into dust.

‘Reparo.’ Harry said Harry calmly not bothering to limit the power of the spell, the holes in the wall were gone in an instant and the water started to cascade again. ‘Why are you doing this Ron?’

‘Because all the good things happen to you. You get to have five wives, loads of money-’

‘A dark wizard who wants to kill me, no parents and being forced to grow up in a loveless household by a controlling old man. I’ll admit right now my life is good but it wont always be, and if you paid attention you’d realise that I gave your parents everything I claimed from the Malfoys in restitutions as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. But as of right now you aren’t welcome in these quarters and we aren’t friends, you will not speak to any of my fiancés even your sister, if you have something to say to her send it in a letter to me and I’ll decide if it’s worthy of her time. I will tolerate you as a brother-in-law, but nothing more.’

Ron raised his wand at Harry but wasn’t fast enough as Harry shouted ‘Expelliamus’ and Ron was thrown backwards into the water by the force of the spell and his wand flew out of his hand.

‘Guys!’ Harry called up the stairs. ‘Let’s get him out of there, but I don’t know where his wand went.’

The twins were down the stairs and wading into the water to pick up their brother in seconds. Arthur pulled out his wand and said. ‘ACCIO Ron’s wand.’ And it flew out of the water and into his outstretched hand, he the levitated Ron’s unconscious form up the stairs. Harry made to follow but was stoped by the twins as they cast drying spells on themselves.

‘Sorry about the prat Harry, we have something to give you as a welcome to the family present.’ Said Fred handing him a large folded piece of parchment.

‘It’s called the Marauders Map, it show the entire castle and where everyone is in real time.’ George added.

‘To activate it simply say “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good” as you touch it with your wand and the map will appear.’ Fred continued.

‘When you’re done simply tap it again and say “Mischief Managed” and the map will instantly disappear.’

‘Thanks guys, you are welcome here anytime as long as one of us meets you in the corridor to let you in.’

‘No worries Harry.’ Fred said heading for the stairs.

‘Thanks for the food.’ George stated following his brother.

Harry followed a few seconds later to find his bedroom back in perfect condition.

‘I’m sorry for the way Ron acted Harry. I don’t know what came over him.’ Molly said as he reached her by the bedroom door.

‘It’s Ok Molly, it was his jealousy, he has never been good at keeping it hidden, and he seems to think I’m forcing you and Gin into this arrangement.’ He responded.

‘Having five older siblings to follow will do that I suppose.’

‘Oh before I forget we’ll be spending the Easter break at Potter manor, and I’d like it if you, Arthur and the rest of your clan could join us for lunch on Easter Sunday.’

‘I don’t see why not and hopefully Ron will be in a better mood by then.’

‘Have a good evening, Molly.’ Harry said giving her a hug.

‘Bye Mum.’ Ginny called after her mother as she descended the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Harriet was helping Ginny unpack her trunk, after she’d changed into some pyjamas.

‘Oh, this is cute can I borrow it at some point?’ She asked holding blue sun dress up to herself in the mirror.

‘Sure, my wardrobe is yours whenever you want it but only if I get to use yours if I ask.’

‘I don’t see why not Gin, Hermione and I have quite the collection. And your not to much smaller the we are. Have you decided what your wearing to dinner yet?’

‘I don’t really have anything suitable for dinning with another Lord. Sorry Harriet I should have said earlier.’

‘It’s Ok come with me.’ She said as she grabbed the younger witches hand and dragged her out of the room.

‘Mione, Dora emergency meeting in the Master Suite right now!’ She yelled as she ran through the main room pulling Ginny behind her.

‘What’s wrong?’ Hermione asked as she and Dora entered the room.

‘Gin has nothing to wear to dinner tonight, so let’s coordinate shall we. I’ll be wearing my Lords robes, Mione?’

‘The pink cocktail dress you bought me with a split down my thigh.’ The bushy haired witch beamed at her fiancé.

‘I’m going to enjoy taking that off you later, Dora?’

‘I was going to wear a black knee length dress, but you should be the only one in black, so I don’t know.’

Harriet dived into the wardrobe and pulled out a Navy blue floor length gown with only a single shoulder strap and handed it to Dora.

‘Gin close your eyes.’ She said softly.

Ginny obliged and the next thing she knew there were three pairs of hand removing her clothing and forcing her into a dress, someone kissed her and she opened her eyes to see Harry’s emerald greens staring back at her, she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him in place.

‘I love you Harry.’ She whispered in his ear as she broke from the kiss. ‘I have loved you since I first met you on that platform.’

‘I love you too, Gin. I love you all.’ He said to the room. ‘Now look in the mirror.’

Ginny gasped as she when she saw the emerald green dress she was wearing, it flowed down from her right shoulder and past her knees, it was a loose fit and was held tight to her waist with a thin leather belt.

‘It’s beautiful, thank you.’ She said giving Harry a hug. ‘It matches your eyes wonderfully.’

‘I choose this one for Harriet.’ Dora stated smiling. ‘It plays off the red hair you two share perfectly.’

Once they were all dressed they seated themselves on the sofas and to wait for their guests to arrive discussing how afternoon tea would affect the Weasley Family. Harry had just finished his Butterbeer when Alfie appeared and informed him that their guests were on their way up from the Slytherin common room. Harry grabbed the rose for Daphne from the mantle piece and headed down the stairs past Griff to wait in the corridor for the second time that afternoon, suddenly nervous. It wasn’t long before Aunt Minnie appeared at the end of the hallway and nodded a hello at him and waved his guests towards him.

‘Good evening, Lord Greengrass.’ Harry greeted as Cecil was close enough to have a conversation.

‘Hello, Lord Potter, may I introduce my wife Lady Violet.’ Cecil said calmly. Harry kissed her hand in formal greeting.

‘We present to you your betrothed, and give her over to the House of Potter, for the protection and care she will need in times to come.’ Said Lord and Lady Greengrass in practiced unison. ‘This is Daphne.’

Harry’s heart skipped a beat, he shared classes with her but it was like meeting her for the first time. ‘This is for you.’ He said handing he the rose. ‘It is charmed to live in bloom for as long as I hold your name in my heart.’

‘Thank you, it’s gorgeous.’ She responded giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

‘Now the first order of business.’ He said taking hold of her hand a facing Griff. ‘Griff this is Daphne she is one of my betrothed, please grant her permanent access to these quarters. This is Astoria she is Daphne’s sister, place her on the no stun list and allow access so long as there isn’t an emergency occurring inside.’

‘An emergency?’ Daphne questioned.

‘I’ll explain later.’ He stated calmly. ‘Griff please allow Lord and Lady Greengrass access for today.

Griff cawed in response as Harry guided Daphne up the stairs.

‘How about a tour, Daph?’ He asked as they climbed the stairs hand in hand.

‘Sure.’ She giggled. ‘You know I don’t normally like my name being shortened but coming from you it kind of feels right.’

‘Hermione and Ginny said the same thing.’

‘How is Granger one of your betrothed?’

‘Mione isn’t, she’s my soulmate and was my girlfriend before I found out about all of this.’

‘OK I can live with that.’

‘Anyway.’ He said as they reached they top step. ‘Welcome home. There’s a small library in this corner next to Ginny’s room, then we have a kitchen for snacks and drinks, if you need anything more just call Alfie!’

CRACK.

‘Yes Lord Potter, how may I be of assistance?’

‘This is Daphne my Lady Slytherin, treat her as you would me or any of my other Ladies.’

‘Yes M’Lord. Is there any assistance I can be for Lady Slytherin before dinner is served?’

‘Could you bring my belongings up from the Slytherin dorms, they are neatly piled on my old bed.’

‘Certainly.’

CRACK.

‘He is adorable.’ She said giggling again. ‘Is he a school elf?’

‘No he’s from Potter Manor, Aunt Minnie is allowing him to operate on school grounds for us.’

‘Aunt Minnie?’

‘Professor McGonagall was my fathers Godmother, and as she has a suite at Potter Manor that my Grandmother gave her so a non-formal name was needed, but its only to be used in private when no one else is around.’

‘I’ll try to remember.’

‘Anyway, on with the tour. Next to the kitchen is Padma’s room, beyond the Potter crest is the Master Suite, I will show you that after dinner. Next is Dora’s room, she the one with short hair and is the eldest of my betrothed. Then we have the soft seating area around the fire and my parents portrait, I’ll introduce you later, then it’s your room followed by the Dinning area.’

‘It’s wonderful in here much brighter and homely than the Slytherin dorms.’ She said as she looked towards her father who had seated himself on the sofa facing the fireplace. He gave her a nod and Daphne grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room.

‘What-’ Harry began when she stopped pulling, but was cut short by Daphne bringing her lips to his, he didn’t hesitant and opened his mouth and she started to explore his mouth with her tongue. After a minute she pulled back.

‘Ok, I can work with that.’ She smiled at him blushing. ‘But you should know up till now I had only been attracted to girls. You are the only guy I’ve ever had feelings for.’

‘Well maybe I can help you there.’ He stated. ‘Just stand back and don’t blink.’

‘OK?’

Harriet was there a second later and Daphne had their lips back together a second later, locked in a passionate kiss.

‘So you’re a Metamorphmagi?’

‘Yeah, I only rediscovered this form a week ago when my core was unbound.’ Harriet said becoming Harry again. ‘You can call her Harriet, I would have stayed as her for you but I find that male clothes are uncomfortable on my female form.’

‘I think, I love you Harry Potter.’ She said softly in his ear as she held him in a tight hug. ‘I never thought I’d find someone who could give me everything I needed but you can. I’m glad I inherited this contract.’

‘Me too.’ Harry said beaming at her. ‘And I love all of my witches. I can’t wait to get to know you better.’

‘Can we have a girls night after Mum and Dad leave?’

‘That’s the plan.’

CRACK

‘Lord Potter, Lady Slytherin dinner is ready.’

‘Lay the table and place the food please Alfie and bring some wine for our guests.’

‘Right away M’Lord.’

CRACK

Harry lead Daphne to her seat to the left of his at the head of the table, Hermione took the seat to his right followed by Ginny then Dora, Cecil seated Astoria next to her sister and Violet to his right at the opposite end of the table to Harry. The conversation over dinner was minimal and consisted of Cecil and Violet getting to know the other betrothed to help Daphne. As they waited on the dessert course to arrive Lord Greengrass started to question Harry.

‘So Lord Potter.’ He said formally. ‘Have any other wedding dates been set?’

‘Not yet, we are starting to get an order together but no dates are set yet.’

‘Hermione is first I assume as Lady Potter.’

‘Yes, but we haven’t discussed when yet and the other dates can be decided after we know when ours is.’ Harry said taking Hermione’s hand in his. ‘Dora is second as she is already of age, and to be honest her mother scares me a little so I wont be challenging her on this.’

‘No arguments here, I grew up knowing the Black sisters and Andromeda is a women who knows what she wants and how to get it.’ Violet injected into their conversation.

‘I Lord Cecil Greengrass , Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass herby pass my emancipated daughter Daphne Morgana Greengrass under the protection of Lord Harry James Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverall, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, So I have spoken so mote it be.’

‘I Lord Harry James Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverall, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin accept Daphne Morgana Greengrass into the protection of my houses and name her my Lady Slytherin, a title to be received upon our wedding day. So I have spoken so mote it be.’

‘I glad you know the correct wording for that ritual.’

‘It came naturally to me earlier for Ginny, so I didn’t think it’d be a problem.’ Harry said. ‘That reminds me, Alfie!’

CRACK

‘Can I get a key to the betrothed vault please.’

‘Yes Lord Potter.’ Said the elf and he clicked his fingers and the key appeared in front of Daphne.

CRACK

‘There a couple of benefits to being under the protection of my houses Daph, the first is a key to Vault six hundred and eighty seven in Gringotts, the second is a suite at Potter manor to decorate as you like the smallest of which is supposed to be quite large.’

‘Wow, when are we going to the manor?’ She asked in response.

‘Easter break, now the vault has a one hundred Galleon spending and withdrawal limit, if you want anything more than that just ask. I’m not likely to say no often.’

‘A most generous limit, young Lord.’ Cecil said quite impressed.

‘Well I’m the richest wizard in Europe, a few hundred Galleons here or there is worth the happiness it’ll bring your daughter.’ Harry said smiling at Daphne. ‘On the subject of money, I’m requesting the three Lords to whom I’m marrying their daughters cover half the cost of the wedding.’

‘An agreeable request you are paying for five weddings by yourself otherwise, but will Daphne be able to plan the whole thing just how she wants it?’

‘Except for the venue yes.’ Harry replied. ‘The only stipulation I’m placing on any of the weddings, is the location.’

‘Where?’ Daphne asked curiously.

‘Well there are two choices, either the gardens of Potter manor like my parents, or the Great hall of Chateau Du Potter in southern France, I’m told the castle is picturesque.’

‘How about we compromise and the grounds of the castle in France?’ Violet asked.

‘Depending on their condition, I can’t see that being a problem.’


	13. Chapter 13

Once their guests had left the Harry and his fiancés returned to their rooms to change. Harry took Hermione into a tight embrace causing her tail to flick back and forth, as she wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing him deeply as he unzipped the dress. She slipped it from her shoulders without breaking from the kiss, she wriggled her hips and let it fall to the floor. She helped him out of his robes and they stood there kissing in their underwear for several minutes. Harry moved to start kissing her neck gently, drawing a soft moan from her, she pushed his boxers to the floor and made to take hold of Beast but found nothing there.

‘Sorry Harriet.’ Hermione said her ears flattening to her head. ‘I wasn’t thinking.’

‘It’s OK Mione.’ The red head whispered in her fiancés ear. ‘I almost let you, but I couldn’t, I lost my nerve at the last second.’

‘Well no worries I just wanted to make up for this morning.’ She replied her ears perking up a little. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too and you can make this morning up to me when we come to bed. I promise.’

‘Now pyjamas?’

‘Yes, what have you got for me today?’

Hermione removed her knickers and threw them at the other witch.

‘You can start with those.’

Harriet looked at red briefs with a gold lace trim in her hands. Shrugging to herself she bent and put them on, feeling her fiancés dampness against her own pussy, realising that Hermione was naked and turned on caused her to add her own wetness to the mix. She looked over at Hermione again, she was now wearing a matching set of knickers, and was bending over the draw at the bottom of her wardrobe presenting her pert bottom to Harriet, who couldn’t resist the urge and smacked it as hard as she could. Hermione squealed and stood up, turning to glare at the red head in font of her.

‘Meanie.’ She said poking out her tongue and throwing a white t-shirt and pink trousers at her. They entered the main room hand in hand wearing matching outfits to find Dora and Ginny waiting similarly dressed.

‘You two look so cute together.’ Ginny smiled as she saw them.

‘You should have seen them this morning. Their unicorn t-shirts are amazing.’ Dora said beaming.

‘So I did catch you looking down Harriet’s earlier then?’ Accused Hermione.

‘Guilty as charged. And I don’t regret it.’

Harriet blushed. ‘Where’s Daph?’

‘Still in her room’ I think.’

‘I’ll go see if she’s ok.’ Harriet said giving Hermione a quick kiss, and walking across the room, the rest of the witches watched her go mesmerised by the sway of her hips as she walked.

‘Daph?’ She called out as she reached the door. ‘Are you - Woah!’

The blond girl was stood in front the of her bed facing the door with her hands on her hips, completely naked.

‘Like what you see?’

Harriet didn’t answer as she crossed the gap between the at a run and tackled her blond fiancé to the bed pinning her in a fierce kiss.

‘Were you waiting for me?’ Harriet asked as she broke the kiss still pinning Daphne beneath her.

‘Yes, and I just want to rip your clothes off and ravage you, but Hermione explained her sexual firsts rule and I’ll honour it, but I want Harry soon.’ She said as she slid her hand into Harriet’s curly red hair and pulled her down into another kiss. When Harriet was finally free she stood up to let Daphne get up herself, and she could feel her juices running down her thigh.

‘So what are you wearing?’

‘I don’t know.’ Daphne said bending over her trunk, presenting her naked rear end to Harriet.

SMACK!

Harriet hadn’t hesitated this time and had left a bright red hand print on Daphne’s left butt cheek, causing her to moan slightly.

‘Did you like that?’ Harriet asked.

‘Yes, I like a little pain when I’m turned on.’

‘Well that going to make for a unique aspect to our relationship as far as I know.’

Daphne put on a show as she dressed in her black knickers and t-shirt.

‘I can’t decide on what pyjama bottoms to wear.’

‘Let me have a look.’ Harriet said crouching at the other girls trunk, not wanting to receive any retaliation for her attack. She found a nice blue plaid pair and threw then at Daphne. As she finished pulling them over her ass they heard someone approaching.

‘What’d taking you two so long?’ Hermione asked reaching the doorway.

‘She kissed me and I pinned her to the bed.’ Harriet answered bashfully.

‘Just kissing I hope?’ She asked sternly.

‘Well I was naked but yes.’ Daphne answered smiling.

They walked back in to the main room arm in arm with Harriet in the middle with a huge grin plastered to her face.

‘So what’s the plan for tonight then?’ Harriet asked grabbing a butterbeer from the table where Dora had left them.

‘How about we get to know our new residents a little better?’ Suggested Hermione taking a seat in the corner of a Sofa.

‘Sounds good to me.’ Agreed Harriet, sitting in Hermione’s lap and kissing her gently.

‘I have a question actually.’ Daphne stated taking a drink from her own butterbeer. ‘What emergencies are you expecting that Astoria can’t be in the quarters for?’

‘You can see I’m a Neko, right?’ Hermione asked, Daphne nodded. ‘Well instead of my normal cycle, I enter a period of heat where I become violent and hyper sexual towards Harry. I started my first period in heat this morning and luckily he was able to curb my need for today. But due to how Neko treated him he has spent every moment he could since then as Harriet, she feels a little out of place a Harry right now.’

‘I’ll need all of your help after each session. Neko is primal and just takes what she wants with no regard for me. I needed to feel loved this morning and Dora was able to help, but it will be easier with more of you.’ Harriet added. ‘But this is the first time this has happened. We don’t know how long they will last or if Neko will become less forceful as time goes by.’

‘So this may all happen again in the morning?’ Ginny asked a touch concerned for Harry.

‘Seems likely, my pussy has been on fire all day and I can’t get thoughts of Beast it of my head.’ Hermione stated a little worry creeping into her voice.

‘Beast?’ Daphne and Ginny asked in unison.

‘Hermione’s name for my penis.’ Harriet answered as she became Harry again.

‘Really?’

‘It’s big enough that I though Harry was using his ability to make it bigger when I first saw it.’ Dora answered gleefully.

‘Now this I’ve gotta see.’ Daphne stated eagerly. ‘You’ve seen me naked it’s only fair.’

‘Fine, but lets make this a little more interesting shall we?’ Harry said before he turned and whispered in Hermione’s ear. She blushed and nodded her approval and wriggling out from under Harry. Once on her feet she pulled the others up to theirs as well. Harry flicked his wand and the curtains near his parents painting were drawn over it.

‘Right Ladies the rest of tonights festivities will be taking place in the master bathroom, where all clothes are prohibited.’ Harry sad as calmly as he could. ‘If you wish to partake in the rest of this evenings fun please remove you t-shirts.’

All four t-shirts were thrown at him eagerly, and he couldn’t help but smile at the four pairs of pert breasts in front of him.

‘Now your pyjama bottoms please.’ He said fully expecting these to be thrown at him a well, but they were left on the floor at their feet. He surveyed the ladies in front of him carefully. ‘I will be removing the last item of clothing myself, Hermione please step forward.’ He placed his hands on her hips and started to plant kisses on her stomach slowly working his way lower bit by bit, causing her to giggle as he moved her knickers out of the way slowly, she gasped when his tongue probed her lips and flicked her clit lightly.

‘Your prize Lord Potter.’ She said lifting her foot up and dangling her knickers in front of him.

‘Thank you Lady Potter.’

She giggled as she moved to stand by her bedroom door.

‘Who’s next?’ He asked gleefully, and Ginny stepped before him in her pale pink briefs, again he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her stomach but her knickers were round her ankles a second later, causing her to gasp at the sudden air around her lips, Harry traced the line of her hip with his right hand, before he reached his destination and played with her clit for a few seconds enticing a loud moan to escape from the red head. She bent down and picked up her knickers and dropped them on his face. Laughing as she walked away to wait with Hermione.

‘Your turn Dora.’ Harry commanded. She moved forward and sat in his lap and wriggled against him gently, he kissed her neck and placed his hands on her hips and hooked his thumbs the the waistband of her powder blue thong, she lifted her hips slightly and he slipped her thong off her arse and up her legs, she brought her knees to her chest and he pulled her thong down and off her feet. She brought her hand up to his hair and forced his mouth to hers as she lent to the side, her tongue invaded his mouth and assaulted his. When she let him go she leapt away before he could retaliate for taking away his control.

Daphne didn’t need to be told as she stepped in front of him, he noticed the slight sheen on her thighs and remembered their previous encounter, he decided to take a different approach. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down and laid her over his knee causing her to squeal lightly as she settled to leave her arse above his lap, she could feel Beast pressing in to her crotch though his trousers. He lightly traced the folds of her lips through her black briefs before he lifted his hand and brought it down as hard as he could on her right cheek causing her to squeak and moan in pleasure. He removed her knickers quickly before he repeated the process for her left cheek, he pinched her clit between his fingers coating them in her juices as she stood up. He brought his fingers to his nose, she smelled amazing, he looked over at the rest of his witches and found Hermione biting her lower lip.

‘Is there something you like to tell me Mione?’

She nodded and she and Daphne swapped places, he took her hands and pulled her down until she was straddling his lap, she kissed him softly biting his lower lip as she pulled away. She lent forward an press her body to his and kissed his neck, before she whispered in his ear.

‘I got really turned on when you smacked me earlier, and watching you smack Daphne has me all hot and bothered again.’

‘You lot go on ahead.’ He said to the others. ‘I want to try something the Mione.’

Dora wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the younger witches and led them away into the master suite. Harry wrapped his right hand in Hermione’s bushy hair, bringing her mouth to his in a forceful kiss. He lifted his left hand from where it had been resting on her leg, he wanted for her to relax again before he brought it to land on her right arse cheek with an audible SMACK, causing her to moan into his mouth. He broke from the kiss and looked at her reddened cheeks.

‘Better?’ He asked.

‘Much, thank you.’ She said blushing. ‘You have no idea how much that slap earlier teased me.’

‘I can guess. Now go join the others, I’ve got something to sort out before I come down.’

She kissed him softly and walked away swaying her hips more than necessary, He watched her go until she turned the corner and descended the stairs.

His witches were splashing around in the middle of the bath as he descended the stairs to the bathroom carrying three small vials of bright purple potion.

‘Dora, Daphne and Ginny, front and centre please.’ He shouted above the noise of the water and the giggles.

The three girls ran too him as fast as the could through the water.

‘These are a one shot contraceptive that will last for a few days, I’ve arranged for the monthly version Hermione takes to be delivered in the morning.’ He said handing out the vials. ‘Now bottoms up and we can begin.’

They downed the potion in unison and gave the vials back to Harry before they joined Hermione to sit at the waters edge. He removed his robe and threw it towards the stairs, revealing the red and gold underwear that Hermione had put Harriet in earlier. Dora wolf whistled at the sight.

‘Are those comfortable as a boy?’ Ginny questioned.

‘Surprisingly yes, and it allows for an easier transition between my forms.’

‘Maybe we should get rid of you boxers then?’ Hermione suggested.

‘I’m thinking about it.’

He turned around and gave them a little show of hooking his thumbs in his waistband and pushing them down his legs. Daphne’s mouth dropped open in utter shock as he turned back around with Beast at full attention, but Ginny simply moved forward and took it in her hand to see how it felt.

‘It’s so soft but firm at the same time.’ She said as she absentmindedly stroked his length.

‘Here let me help you.’ Said Hermione joining her to kneel in front of Harry, she started to lick Beast from base to tip and Ginny followed suit on the other side causing him to groan in pleasure.

‘You weren’t kidding.’ He heard Daphne say to Dora. ‘And he can change the the size of it?’

‘Yeah, he’s a talented Metamorphmagi, an absolute natural.’ Dora answered. ‘Haven’t you noticed his scar is gone.’

Daphne gasped at the realisation, and Harry turned his attention back to the witches in front of him as he felt a pair of lips around Beast’s crown, and was surprised to see Ginny taking him into her mouth slowly, while Hermione stroked him vigorously. He placed a hand on Ginny’s cheek.

‘Can I take over?’ He asked gently.

She nodded carefully so as not to hurt Beast with her teeth. He drew his length out slowly to allow her to breath for a few moments before he pulled her head towards him gently, causing her to gag a little as he reached her throat. Her eyes met his as he withdrew from her, she seemed to be annoyed.

‘I told her what you did to me over the edge of the bed yesterday.’ Hermione whispered in his ear softly as she hugged him from behind her hands were rubbing over his chest as she spoke. ‘She wants you to use her mouth as a fuck hole.’

Harry needed no further instruction and thrust into her mouth until she had engulfed Beast’s entire length, he held her there for a second with her nose touching his abdomen. He removed half his length then started to pick up speed only removing about half his length before ramming it back in, after a few minutes he felt his balls start to tighten, he pulled out so only the tip was in her mouth and Hermione started stroking him with both hands. A few strokes later he came inside the youngest of his fiancés causing her to choke a little in surprise before she started to swallow the copious amounts of cum he was producing.

When he was finished Hermione took his hand and led him through the bath to the waterfall, she pulled herself up to sit on the rocks.

‘The last time I had you here was traumatising how about I make up for it?’ She said kissing him gently.

‘No need there is something I’d like to try though.’

‘Oh?’

‘How about I finish what I started when I took off your knickers?’

He didn’t wait for a response and the knelt between her legs and lifted one leg over his shoulder, he started by kissing her stomach as he had before and worked his way lower, as he neared his target he moved and started to kiss down her inner thigh, teasing her mercilessly. He spread her protective lips and rolled his tongue around her clit a few times before he drove two fingers deep inside her, he continued to penetrate her with his fingers as he sucked and nibbled on the clit. She was purring at the attention her tail coiling and flicking about wildly as she came, coating his fingers in her juices. He removed them from her and offered them up to her mouth to taste herself, she purred around his fingers as she enjoyed the taste of her own nectar. While she was distracted he resumed the assault on her clit few a few seconds before he plunged his tongue into her waiting hole, within a few minutes she was screaming his name as she came on his tongue.

‘You taste amazing Mione.’ He said with a smile plastered to his face. ‘I could stay between your legs all night, but I don’t want to disappoint the others.’

Harry felt a hand take hold of his wrist, he turned and found himself face to face with Daphne who pulled him into a passionate kiss. She began to stroke Beast beneath the water, she broke the kiss and looked over at Hermione who still had her legs spread from Harry’s assault and was trying to catch her breath.

‘He’s right you taste exquisite.’ She said causing the bushy haired witch to blush, Dora approached Hermione and dove right in to the younger witches waiting hole causing her to squeak in pleasure.

Daphne had not stopped stroking him under the water and he was now back at full attention with Beast’s crown poking out of the water by a few inches, she brought her arms up around his neck and he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes she jumped, realising what she wanted he grabbed her ass and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips, he positioned Beast at her entrance. He let go of her a few seconds later and she slowly impaled her self on him wincinga little as she did so, Harry was surprised when he was met by a barrier after a few inches.

‘Your... I’m the...’ Harry stammered.

‘I was saving my self for the right person, as you’re my fiancé technically, this feels right, I wouldn’t mind a ring if you don’t mind, nothing as fancy as Hermione’s diamond, but something would be nice.’ She said softly. ‘Can you help with this bit I can’t do it on my own?’

He withdrew himself to just the tip if Beast, before he thrust up into her burying himself up to the hilt, causing her to cry out in pain momentarily. He locked her in a passionate kiss to help her recover, she slowly started to move her hips, bringing herself a little way off of him before taking him back in, gaining speed as the pain subsided, she moaned into his mouth asthey kissed and she brought herself to a slow orgasm. Harry carried her to the edge of the pool kissing her all the way, he lifted her off Beast and bent her over the edge of the pool, she shuddered at the feeling of the rough rocks beneath her. He wasted no time and buried himself inside her wet entrance, setting a fast pace plowing into her without reserve, causing her to scream through her second orgasm in short order, he didn’t slow through her next few orgasms and she was soon a quivering mess in as continuous orgasms washed over her, he came deep inside her within a few more minutes, causing her to scream his name as she was forced through her largest orgasm on the night so far.

Harry left her on the edge of the pool to recover, and turned to survey the rest of the room. Dora was still engaged between Hermione’s legs, Hermione who had been watching him and Daphne smiled at him briefly before her face contorted as Dora brought her through another orgasm. He found Ginny sat on the steps leading into the bath, playing with herself as she watch Hermione and Dora, he climbed out of the bath and silently made his was around to her.

‘Enjoying the show?’ He asked making her jump.

‘Yes.’ She blushed. ‘But I’d like to join in if you’re not too tired.’

‘I’ll let you in on a secret, Madam Pomfrey gave me an entire crate of Stamina and Potency potions so I can keep up with Neko. I took enough to last me all night.’ He informed her a he pulled her into his lap as he sat down. ‘Just give me a few minutes to recover.’

She moved to straddle him, grinding her bottom against Beast as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. It only took a few gyrations before Beast was at attention again and was rubbing against her clit.

‘How about we make your first time a bit more comfortable?’ Harry asked sensing her uncertainty.

She nodded in response and stood up pulling him with her as she went. She kissed him lightly as soon as he was on his feet and he deepened the kiss, before he bent down and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise causing Dora to move from between Hermione’s legs to find out what was going on.

‘Help Daph please ladies.’ As he had noticed that she still hadn’t moved. ‘I think I may have broken her a little.’

He turned and walked Ginny up the stairs, he smacked her arse cheeks with every step, alternating between her left and right with each step he took. He placed her down gently on the master bed, her face was as red as her bottom. He crawled on top of her kissing his way up her body stopping only to suckle on her nipples along the way, he kissed her passionately for a few minutes before he spoke again.

‘Are you ready?’ he whispered in her ear as he positioned him self at her entrance. ‘Because this may hurt a little at first.’

She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him into her, taking this as his answer he thrust with all the force he could manage in the position they were in, her hymen broke with minimal resistance and she squeaked in pain and her face screwed up a little, he left himself buried inside of her kissing her gently until she was ready for more. He pulled out until only the tip of Beast was in place before he slowly re-entered her causing her to moan softly as he filled her again completely, he continued to empty and fill her slowly picking up his pace to ease her into the feeling of being fucked, within a few minutes he was plowing into her with speed, her orgasm didn’t take long and she soon screamed his name before blacking out. Harry didn’t slow his pace and she came to moaning a few seconds later, she remained conscious through her second orgasm, she then pulled his ear to her mouth and whispered gently to him.

‘I cant take anymore, come for me, come inside me, fill me please.’

These words were enough to send him over the edge as he filled her with stream after stream of his seed before he collapsed on to her unconscious. Beast still in side her as she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry awoke the next morning in a tangle of limbs, he swore under his breath when he felt the need to find Hermione from the previous morning filling his head. He was still on top of Ginny he kissed her softly causing her to stir a little, she smiled as she realised he was on top of her and wrapped her arms around his neck locking him in a passionate kiss for a few minutes. He shifted slightly getting more comfortable, and he realised two things the first was that he was still erect, the second was that he was still buried deep inside the red head beneath him.

‘Good morning Harry,’ She said breaking from the kiss. ‘Round two?’

‘I’d love too, this has to be the best way to wake up but I think Neko is waiting for me down stairs.’ He said apprehensively. ‘Keep the others up here if they wake up.’

She moaned a little as he pulled out of her, causing him to think twice about his decision, but he descended the stairs and found Hermione sitting under the waterfall waiting patiently for him. He was only a few feet away when she pounced on him forcing both of them under the water, he struggled to his feet and wadded back towards the shallow waters of the bath by the stairs to the bedroom, when she pounced at him again flipping him around to face her as he fell over on to the stone floor. In his dazed state he felt her take Beast into her mouth slowly enticing him back to attention as she licked and sucked on his length, she mounted him and buried Beast to the hilt inside her as soon as she was able. He slowly regained his senses as he looked up at her bouncing above him. He watched as she quickly began to shudder through her first orgasm as she meowed loudly in to the chamber.

She kept her pace for the next twenty minutes and was nearing her sixth orgasm when Harry finally felt his approaching as she meowed above him her inner walls clamped around Beast and he released deep side her, and she collapsed on top of him, he rolled over gently holding her head so as not to hurt her, until he was on top of her, he pulled Beast from her depths slowly so as not to wake her. He picked her up carefully cradling her in his arm and carried her up the stairs to find Dora waiting with a towel which she wrapped Hermione in as she had the day before and helped to guide her onto the bed.

Harry collapsed beside her drained, he felt someone lift his head and place it onto their lap, he looked up to see Ginny smiling down at him. She started to stroke his hair softly, as she said something to Daphne who appeared in his field of vision, she kissed him softly before disappearing again.

‘I love you Harry James Potter.’ Ginny said, as his ears heard the first thing since he had picked up Hermione. He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek.

‘I love you too, Ginevra Molly Weasley.’ He replied using her full name without thinking. ‘How’s Hermione?’

‘She’s sleeping, Dora has put her in your unicorn pyjamas, is there anything you need?’

‘Coffee, and to apologise to Dora.’

‘Well she anticipated the coffee, but why do you need to apologise?’

‘Remember what I told you before I brought you to the bed?’

‘Yeah so...’ Ginny started. ‘...It should have been impossible for you to fall asleep.’

‘Exactly.’

‘Well she’s on her way in with your coffee now.’

‘Can I help at all Harry?’ Daphne asked from the foot of the bed.

‘Help me sit up please, Daph.’

Her hands grabbed his and slowly pulled him into a sitting position, she held him there as Ginny shuffled down the bed and placed a leg either side of him, Daphne lent him back into Ginny and she wrapped her arms around his waist in support. Daphne brought her face to his and kissed him softly, he reciprocated for a few seconds before she placed a hand on Beast who was still erect, he pulled down on her shoulder, she caught his meaning instantly and took Beast into her throat on the first motion causing him to groan deeply as she worked on the sensitive flesh. Dora handed him his coffee and kissed him gently before sitting beside him on the bed.

‘I’m so sorry Dora.’ He said after drinking half his coffee on the first swig. ‘I meant to get to everyone last night, I don’t understand what happened.’

‘It’s OK love, you had a long day yesterday.’ She replied softly cupping his cheek with her hand.

‘No I took enough stamina and potency potions to last all night, I was still fully erect in Ginny this morning.’ He said causing the red head to blush at the memory. ‘While it was a great way to wake up, I shouldn’t have been able to fall asleep when I did, something must have happened.’

‘Ok that is weird.’ She agreed. ‘But what could have caused it?’

‘Hang on, I just remembered, when I spoke to the basilisk in the chamber it described the person controlling it as a small red headed girl, the first person that came to mind was Ginny.’ He stated as the others gasped. ‘Gin have you had any blackouts this year?’

‘Other than last night? She smirked. ‘Only a couple of times, I’d write in my diary and suddenly I’d be somewhere else and I didn’t know how I’d gotten there.’

At this point Harry lost his composure and came forcefully down Daphne’s throat.

‘Let’s get dressed, then I want to see this diary of yours Gin.’ He said gently, getting up and walking to his wardrobe. ‘Where are my boxers ladies?’

‘Hermione hid them last night.’ Dora stated.

‘And we promised not to tell you where.’ Daphne teased.

‘That’s ok, I’ll just wear her favourite pair of knickers.’ He said pulling out a lacy emerald green pair from her wardrobe, and quickly dressed in his unicorn pyjamas.

He walked from the room and the others followed leaving Hermione in peace.

‘You may as well put on your clothes from last night ladies you weren’t wearing them for long, Dora can you put Hermione’s on her desk please?’ He stated as he stalked past the sofa. ‘Gin, where’s the diary?’

‘On my desk I was going to write in it before I went to bed last night.’ She stated as she slipped on her knickers.

‘I’ll be right back.’ He said walking into her room, he picked up the diary and it felt like someone had forced a red hot poker straight from the fire through his scar, he screamed in agony and Ginny and Daphne ran into the room but were frozen in panic, Dora pushed between them and levitated the book from is hand back onto the desk.

‘Thank you Dora, I believe that diary may contain a piece of Voldemort’s soul.’ He said struggling to catch his breath as he sank to his knees on the floor. ‘We need Aunt Minnie and the Department of Mysteries to handle this, Dora can you get them here, please?’

‘I’ll send Alfie.’

Harry blinked and became Harriet, as it would be easier to explain her clothes than to get changed again. Ginny helped her to her feet and brought her to the bed and laid her down gently, before joining her with her head on her shoulder. Ginny reached up and wrapped her hand in the fellow red heads hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Daphne lay down on Harriet’s other side and began to softly kiss her neck, this caused Harriet to break from Ginny’s embrace and bolt upright into a sitting position.

‘Remember your promise to Hermione, Daph all of my firsts are hers by right. And your wondering hand nearly broke that.’ Harriet chastised her fiancé.

‘Sorry I got carried away.’ She said unable to meet the red heads gaze. ‘I’ll try to control myself better next time.’

At this point Dora returned arm in arm with Hermione, who was herself again, as soon as he was close enough she leapt on to the bed and sat in Harriet’s lap, wrapping her arms around her fiancés neck kissing her as deeply as she dared.

‘Sorry for throwing you down onto the floor like that, is your head OK?’ She asked as the broke apart leaving their foreheads touching.

‘Yes hun, I’ve been in worse pain this morning already.’

‘Dora said are you OK?’

‘Yeah, but I think that diary is one of the Horcruxes that Dumbledore mentioned at his trial, when I picked it up it felt like my head was going to rip apart at my scar.’

‘I can sense the evil on it from here, it feels just like when we were outside our vault.’ She paused for a moment. ‘I wonder who’s vault is across from ours?’

‘I’ll send a letter to Nagnok asking.’ Harriet said. ‘Hopefully its the LeStrange Vault, and not some other death eater, if its got a Horcrux in it.’

The five of them cuddled on Ginny’s bed until Aunt Minnie arrived with Algie, Sirius, and Amelia.

‘What’s going on?’ Aunt Minnie called. ‘Where are you all?’

‘In here.’ Dora called getting up from the bed. ‘Harry found a Horcrux, we think. He picked up Ginny’s diary to give to her and screamed in agony.’

‘Where is this book now?’ Algie asked concerned.

‘I levitated it onto the desk. None of us wanted to touch it after we realised what it was.’ Dora explained.

‘I believe you are correct.’ Algie stated picking up the diary with a gloved hand. ‘This diary once belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle also know as Lord Voldemort. There are only three ways to destroy it the killing curse, which I wont ask any of you to cast, Fiendfyre which is far to difficult to contain, and Basalisk venom, for which Lady Potter I believe the Sword of Gryffindor should be of use, it is goblin made and will have absorbed some when you killed it the other day.’

Harriet removed herself from the tangle of arms in which the others had encased her in. As soon her feet were on the floor she felt a pull on her magic, and the additional weight of the sword arrived on her hip. Algie placed the diary on the floor and Harriet drew the sword and took a few steady breaths before she took the handle in both hands, pointing the blade towards the floor. She plunged the blade towards the floor piercing the diary and embedding the tip into the stone beneath it. As soon as she removed the sword she felt her control of her appearance slip and harry returned scar and all. The lightning bolt on his forehead burned in pain and he passed out from the agony, Sirius managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

‘Let’s get him to the hospital wing.’ Sirius said picking up the unconscious Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry felt a pair of lips against his, he opened his eyes and Hermione’s chocolate browns stared back at him full of worry, she pulled way as soon as she saw that his eyes were completely open.

‘What happened?’ He asked as he realised she was laying on the bed beside him.

‘You fainted after you stabbed the diary. Sirius carried you down here two hours ago.’ She said placing her head on his chest. ‘Madam Pomfrey said only one of us could stay, so I staked my claim I wanted to be here for you like you were for me.’

‘Thank you, Mione.’ He said kissing her forehead softly. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ She replied stretching up and giving him another kiss. ‘More of us could have stayed if we’d been married already.’

‘How soon can we do it do you think?’

‘Well term starts on Monday, and Aunt Minnie wont let you leave the castle between now and then, so probably Easter break.

‘I’ll speak to Sirius and Aunt Minnie to make the arrangements if you want?’

‘See what Sirius says, but it makes little difference, I’m yours forever no matter what.’

‘I promise to make you Lady Potter as soon as I can. You are my heart, my soul, and my love.’

‘I love you Lord Potter and I always will.’ She responded softly. ‘I give you my heart, my soul, my love. I am yours and you are mine, even if I have to share you.’

‘You two are so adorable.’ Came a voice from the end of the bed.

They both jumped in surprise, and looked at the end of the bed to find Sirius standing there with a smile on his face.

‘Just the man we wanted to see.’ Harry said returning the smile. ‘We want to have the wedding during the Easter break, can you help us make that happen?’

‘Shouldn’t be a problem, do you know what you want Hermione?’ He asked. ‘I’m assuming its her choice here Harry.’

‘For the most part I should think.’ Harry said.

‘But we haven’t discussed it yet, this is the wedding you chose, you get choose with me.’ Hermione corrected him. ‘I’ll send you a letter when we figure it out, Sirius.’

‘Amelia loves planning weddings I’ll get her to come by one weekend in the next few weeks and we can plan this out properly.’ Sirius advised.

‘What’s this I hear about a wedding?’ Aunt Minnie asked walking into the ward.

‘These two want to have theirs during the Easter break, and I think its a wonderful idea, they are perfect for each other and I say that having only known them for a week.’ Sirius informed her.

‘I know they remind me of Lily and James in their final year, and its probably best to spread them out a little.’ Aunt Minnie agreed. ‘I’ll represent your family frothier part of the ceremony if you like Harry.’

‘I’d like that.’ He replied. ‘But before we go too far into planning, why did I collapse?’

‘I believe I can answer that, Lord Potter.’ Algie said joining them with Amelia and Poppy. ‘It appears that you have a piece of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s soul embedded in your forehead, hence the scar.’

Hermione squeaked and her ears flattened to her head as she nuzzled into his shoulder, suddenly scared of losing him.

‘How do we get rid of it?’ Harry asked nervously.

‘I’m sorry, my Lord, but I don’t know if it’s possible, but I’ll add it to the research that my department is already undertaking into these horcruxes, but I will keep this out of my reports to Cornelius.’

‘Thank you for your discretion on this Algie, do you need any additional funding Fudge never said?’ Harry asked.

‘No he’s given the search for them top priority, we have six teams working on it, four on research, and two teams of trained curse breakers training for the retrieval when we find them.’

‘Sounds good.’ Hermione said finally finding her voice again. ‘Thank you for doing this, I don’t think I could live without him.’

Harry was released a few minutes later, with the instruction to rest as much as possible before term starts in a few days. As Harry and Hermione arrived back at their quarters Griff cawed at their approach and leapt out of the way revealing a moving staircase behind him, Hermione cast a silencing charm on them and they lazily rode to the top. The rest of the residents were sitting on the sofa facing the fire trying to comfort each other, they missed the arrival of the pair thanks to the silencing charm, Hermione helped Harry into the master suite and got him into the bed, before she returned to the main room and engaged the rest of Harry’s fiancés.

‘He’s OK, guys.’ She said coming up behind them making them jump. ‘Madam Pomfrey just wants him to rest until term starts, but I’ve got some good and bad news. Which do you want first?’

‘The bad.’ Ginny decided, the others nodded in agreement.

‘The reason the diary affected Harry to the extent it did is because there is a piece of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s soul embedded in his scar. And the Head of the Department of Mysteries doesn’t know how to remove it yet.’

The rest of the girls faces dropped and Ginny collapsed backwards onto the sofa with a terrified look on her face.

‘What if it can’t be removed and we loose him?’ Ginny asked her voice shaking.

‘That is why it’s good that we found this out now, it gives the Department of Mysteries a chance to help. They are already hunting the rest of the horcruxes that Dumbledore mentioned, he thinks that there are seven so there are five left to find.’ Hermione stated calmly.

‘Well at least that’s something.’ Agreed Dora.

‘So, What’s the good news?’ Daphne asked hopefully.

‘I will be Lady Potter before the end of the year!’ Hermione answered excitedly.

‘When?’ Dora questioned.

‘I’ll give you each a question, that I will answer truthfully.’

‘What season will it be in?’ Ginny asked to narrow the time of year down.

‘Spring.’

‘Will it be held at Hogwarts?’ Daphne asked.

‘Definitely not.’

‘So that only leaves the Easter break while we are at Potter Manor.’ Dora deduced.

‘Correct, it’ll be some point between the third and the eighteenth of April, we’ll set the exact date as we plan.’

‘Then maybe mine can be during the summer.’ Dora said getting excited. ‘Before his birthday.’

‘Take that up with Harry.’ Hermione advised. ‘I doubt he’ll say no though.’

CRACK

‘Lord Potter requests an audience with his ladies at his bedside.’ Alfie stated to the room.

CRACK

‘OK, follow me girls.’ Hermione commanded leading them into the master suite.

Harry sat in the middle of the bed in his unicorn pyjama bottoms, but no t-shirt. They lined up at the foot of the bed facing him.

‘I want to make one thing clear before we move forward.’ He stated softly. ‘All of you four who are already here in these quarters, will be receiving your new title before the year is out.’

They all squealed in response and went to join him on the bed, but he held up a hand to stop them.

‘I have decided to move forward more promptly with this due to four letters that I have received.’ He continued, seeing their faces turn away from the joy he had just caused did not ease his telling of the news. ‘The LeStrange’s died last night the ministry believes that the restitutions I calmed some how affected their magic. I am now the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of LeStrange.’

He paused to let this sink in.

‘And Fawkes arrived and is currently on a new perch upstairs, Aberforth Dumbledore has renounced his claim to his Lordship as of this morning I am the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore.’

‘So we need two new fiancés?’ Hermione asked frowning.

‘Unfortunately, yes I need to court two new wives. But this is a decision that we will make together, if one of you doesn’t get along with someone I’m courting then the deal is off and I’ll start again.’ He stated gaining smiles from them all. ‘The other two letters need our attention now, I have received two requests from Noble Houses with only female heirs, both state that I will be named Head of House as soon as I accept, with the stipulation that the Ladyship goes to the rightful heir, which it would anyway. Now the first may surprise you as the sender was here this morning and didn’t mention it at all, Amelia Bones is requesting that her niece join us, it seems that Susan’s father didn’t pen any contracts for her before he passed away during the war. She has been inundated with requests since she started here with us last year, Amelia and Sirius have informed her of how I am treating all of you and she would like to join us.’

‘And you want our input?’ Ginny questioned?

‘Of course, like I said this is a unanimous decision or it’s a no.’ He emphasised.

‘Well I like Susan.’ Hermione sad as her tail flicked about happily. ‘She’s smart, kind, and very pretty.’

‘Agreed, no complaints from me.’ Daphne added.

‘If she’s anything like her Aunt, we’ll get along just fine.’ Ginny stated

‘As a Hufflepuff, I pride myself by being able to get along with everyone.’ Dora agreed.

‘Excellent, now the second is from the House of Bell and their reasoning is quite different, Lord Bell has been diagnosed with a rare illness and the healers have been unable to help him, we were lucky he was even at Dumbledore’s trial, they have just been informed that it is terminal. He wishes to step down before his condition deteriorates too much in order to spend more of his remaining time with his wife. I am inclined to accept this regardless of your opinions but I agreed to keep this open, so what are your thoughts?’

His ladies looked at each other nodding.

‘No arguments here, she will need the support of all of us in the months to come.’ Hermione answered for the group.

‘Well then we need four new rooms.’ He said closing his eyes and focusing on the changes he wanted. ‘Shall we go and have a look?’

He got up and took Hermione’s hand and lead the way back to the main room, two new doors had appeared between Ginny’s room and the entrance, but the library had remained in the corner of the room, the other two doors had appeared beyond Daphnes room, the dining table had not moved but had expanded to seat sixteen and displayed the four new crests, the corner of the room by the entrance now contained the potions lab that Andi had asked for.

‘I’m going to let them choose their own rooms to aid in their transition into their new home with us. The crests will appear when they have decided.’ He informed them as they were looking around. ‘Alfie?’

CRACK

‘Is Amelia Bones still in the castle?’

‘Yes sir, she and Master Black are in the Hufflepuff dorms with the Bones heir.’

‘Convey my acceptance of their betrothal request, and ask all three come here with immediately. Then request Aunt Minnie join us as soon as she is able.’

‘Of course sir.’

Less than two minutes later Aunt Minnie stepped through the fire place in a whirl of emerald flames.

‘Sorry to intrude, but I only used the internal Floo because Alfie sounded flustered.’ She said looking around the room. ‘Four new rooms?’

‘The LeStrange’s died over night and Aberforth turned down his Lordship. Plus I received two requests from noble families to be the husband of their heirs and act as their Head of House, I’m accepting both for the reasons they gave me.’

‘Very well, but why am I here?’

‘I need this fireplace to connect to St Mungo’s, to allow Lord Bell to travel here with ease, are you aware of his condition?’

‘Yes but the healers think they can help.’

‘Unfortunately not, he was diagnosed terminal last night, and wants to ensure that the House of Bell is in good hands and that Katie is well taken care of, she suggested he ask me and I am only too happy to help, we all are.’

‘No wonder Penny collected Katie last night, I will go to St Mungo’s at once the castle will allow me to open a Floo connection to which ever room I need to.’

‘Thank you Professor.’

‘I will be back as soon as I am able, Lord Potter.’ She stated as she disappeared through the emerald flames once more.

Harry changed into his Lords robes and descended the stairs with another rose thanks to Hermione’s quick thinking with copying Padma’s. As he reached the corridor Sirius came into view followed closely by Amelia who was arm in arm with her miniature.

‘Madam Bones, Mr Black thank you for your prompt arrival.’ Harry said in formal greeting. ‘Hello Susan, I know this is an unusual arrangement but before we continue I need to ask a question, I am now the Lord of eight other houses are you comfortable sharing the rest of your life and my love with eight other woman?’

‘Do you love me?’ She questioned.

‘I love all of my Ladies to be. You all share my affection equally, the only one who receives any special treatment is Hermione, as my soulmate I think it’s only fair.’

‘Then yes I am comfortable with sharing you, I only ask that you allow me time to adjust to all of this.’

‘Of course, I got this for you.’ He said giving her the rose. ‘It’s charmed to stay in bloom for as long as I hold you in my heart.’

‘It’s beautiful, thank you.’ She blushed. ‘But how can you hold nine witches in your heart all the time?’

‘He gets it from his mother, he has a big heart and from what I hear quite a thing for helping people.’ Sirius stated beaming at his godson.

‘Grif this is Susan Bones, she is a resident here, please allow her permanent access to these quarters. Sirius and Amelia are allowed to enter at all times baring emergencies, as my godfather and his wife.’ Harry said as he took Susan’s hand and lead her up the stairs, the others greeted them at the top of the stairs, hugs were given all around and introductions were made where necessary. They were just about to start the tour when the fire flared emerald again.

‘Excuse me but it appears our other new arrival is here.’ Harry said as he broke away from the group. He picked up Katie’s rose from the kitchen counter. Aunt Minnie stepped through first, followed closely by Katie, her parents came last with Lady Bell supporting her husband as best she could. Katie ran to him and he held her in a tight embrace as she cried into his shoulder.

‘It’s Ok Kat I’ve got you.’ He said softly as he stroked her hair. ‘We are all going to help you through this.’

She slowly stopped crying and Harry addressed her father.

‘Lord Bell it’s a pleasure to meet you I’m sorry it’s not under better circumstances.’

‘Agreed Lord Potter, as I’m sure you understand I need to keep this brief. We emancipated our daughter this morning in compliance with the requests you have made with other Houses, all you need to do is sign the betrothal contract and I will give you my title.’

Harry picked up the self inking quill that Hermione had left on the table for him, and signed his name willingly at the bottom of the page.

‘Very well, I Lord Gregory Bell hereby release my title and position as Head of the Noble House of Bell over to the betrothed of my only heir, Lord Harry James Potter.’

‘Thank you Greg I will accept in a few moments, I have another contract to accept first, and a few other titles to claim.’

‘Not a problem.’ Greg said taking a seat on the sofa closest to the fire.

‘Amelia are you ready for me?’

‘Yes Harry we have also completed the emancipation, so please just sign here.’ She answered stepping forward as he signed. ‘Excellent, I Madam Bones her by relinquish my position as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones, and turn this position and the title of Lord Bones over to the betrothed of the Houses only heir, Lord Harry James Potter.’

‘Thank you Amelia.’ He said calmly. ‘I, Lord Harry James Potter claim all Lordships available to me, their Vaults and Holdings shall pass to me. I call forth the the rings of my houses.

Instead of rings a Two inch wide platinum band appeared around his left wrist, it displayed all nine crests spread evenly around it.

‘Thank you for you presence here today Greg, I wish you comfort in your final days, I promise to look after you wife and daughter as their Head of House.’ Harry said proudly as Katie hugged him again. ‘Lady Bell, Bell Manor is yours to keep and the Vault shall remain open to you without restriction.’

‘Thank you Harry, but please call me Penny, as I’m to be your mother in law it feels better that way.’

‘Of course Penny, take care of Greg and let me known if you need anything.’

The Bells left through the fireplace back to St Mungo’s promptly after this, and Amelia and Sirius left a few minutes later with Aunt Minnie.

‘Kat, this rose is for you it will never wilt as long as I hold your name in my heart.’ He said breaking from the hug to give it to her.

‘Thanks for doing this Harry. When Dad said he wanted to find me a husband before he passed I got scared, and when Mum said that you were a Lord already, it sort of just clicked. I’m sorry to have put you on the spot like that.’

‘It’s not a problem, better someone you know than someone you don’t.’


	16. Chapter 16

After their tour the new arrivals chose their rooms with Katie next to Ginny and Susan next to Daphne, Alfie fetched their belongings from their dorms, and after spending some time unpacking and composing themselves they re-entered the main room to find Ginny, Daphne and Dora chatting on the sofas.

“Hi guys, how are you feeling?“ Dora asked as they sat down.

“Better.“ Katie replied. “But a little confused.“

“Oh, why?“

“Just wondering how Hermione fits into all of this.“

“Perhaps I’d better answer that.“ Harry said coming into the room arm in arm in tail with Hermione, wearing matching pyjamas. “Mione is my Lady Potter, as is her right as my girlfriend before all of this craziness began. She is also my soulmate.“

“Soulmate?“ Katie questioned. “There hasn’t been a confirmed pair of soulmates in five hundred years.“

“It was confirmed by the inheritance test I took at Gringotts last week.“ Harry stated smiling.

“Well I’ll trust Gringotts, those goblins aren’t normally wrong about these things.“ She said returning his smile.

“Now you’re both here there are a few things we need to make you aware of.“ Harry began. “I love all of you equally, the reason Hermione and I share a room has already been explained, but she is willing to share the bed it’s big enough for all of us.“

“I arrived yesterday and have only spent a few hours in my room in total and a fair chunk of that was with Harry.“ Daphne stated to help emphasise his point.

“Thank you Daph.“ He said leaning down and giving her a kiss. “Next as you can see Hermione has become a Neko, she had a potions accident just after Christmas, like a normal cat she enters a period of heateach month. We are in that period now and for the last two mornings I have been attacked by the primal part of Hermione’s brain, luckily I have been able to satisfy her enough for her to function normally during the day.“

“Satisfy?“ Susan asked. “As in sex?“

“Yes, all of the residents who arrived before you are sexually active.“ He said calmly. “But I will not force you to do anything you aren’t ready for or comfortable with. You can join with me when you’re ready.”

Katie stood up and stepped towards him slowly, Hermione let go of Harry and he stepped forward to meet her, seeing her anxiousness he let her lead. She cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him softly. He place his hands on her hips, after a few minutes she drew back biting her lip.

“I’m yours Harry, so long as you’re gentle.“ She whispered in his ear, before turning to Susan. “Don’t wait too long Susan, I might not be able to keep my hands off him.“

Susan blushed unsure how to proceed.

“Anyway last thing I need to tell me is about me.“ He said breaking away from Katie’s embrace. “I am not the young man I appear to be.“

At the questioning looks he became Harriet, she pushed her hair behind her ears to stop it from getting in her face.

“I am also a young woman, and a Metamorphmagi, as is Dora.“ She said calmly. “When in this form please call me Harriet.“

“Well that adds an interesting part to the relationship, but how do you plan to keep all nine of us happy?“ Susan asked.

“I was wondering the same thing know I asked for this but I was expecting only five others not eight.“ Katie agreed.

“Well I’m the richest wizard in Europe, perhaps the World, you will all want for nothing. And sexually due to starting young my stamina should be quite impressive so long as I continue as I’ve started.“ He said becoming Harry again.

“Well Beast will help.“ Ginny said blushing, Harry glared at her as he hadn’t been planning to mention that yet.

“Beast?“ Susan asked intrigued.

“It’s the name I gave to his penis.“ Hermione added with her tail twitching.

“Is it really that big?“ Susan asked sceptically.

“From my glances in the changing room I can believe it.“ Katie stated smirking, causing Harry to blush deeply.

“Anyway,“ Harry said taking control of the conversation again. “I told the others I’d include them in all decisions regarding who gets to join this relationship, they all agreed to include you both, but we still have two empty rooms to fill and I want this out of the way as soon as possible. So any ideas?“

“But aren“t there three empty rooms?“ Susan asked.

“Yes but Padma Patil is the last of the betrothals my father penned for me and will be joining us after the start of term feast.“ Harry advised her.

“What about Luna, in my year?“ Ginny pondered going back to Harry’s question. “She a little weird but I’ve known her for years she lives near the Burrow, she lost her Mum a few years back and it hit her kind of hard. Having a big family might help her.“

“Luna Lovegood?“ Daphne questioned. “Father runs the Quibbler?“

“Yes, I think so.“ Ginny answered.

“With him as a father-in-law, you would have more control on how the media portrays you, but it’d be better if it was the Prophet.“ Susan reasoned.

“A good point, but I am the majority shareholder of the prophet already so media image isn’t really a problem for any member of my houses.“ He revealed. “But that still leaves another to find.“

“I’d suggest Hannah, but I think she has an agreement with the Longbottom’s.“ Susan stated.

“Yes I think that Neville’s mentioned it before, but he’s planning to wait a few years before he moves forward with anything something about letting her grow as her own person. I think his grandmother has told him to give her space if I’m honest.“ Harry confirmed.

“What about another Slytherin for the LeStrange title?“ Daphne thought aloud. “I know Pansy was only after Draco’s money and his father is knutless now so that’s unlikely to continue.“

“I’m not sure, Mione what do you think?“ Harry asked taking hold of her hand.

“It would change the dynamic considerably, I certainly couldn’t repeat last nights activities with her present.“ She answered with her ears flat to her head.

“So she’s out then, last night was fun and having you all at once was amazing.“ Harry reassured her.

“What about Cho Chang in my year she’s the Ravenclaw seeker.“ Katie suggested.

“She was going out with Cedric the Hufflepuff seeker last year.“ Dora stated. “She was always in our common room.“

“I’m pretty sure she still is she was in there the other day with him.“ Susan confirmed.

“Well we’ll leave that one open for now then, we will come back to it later someone else might take my fancy.“ He said as no others came to mind. “Ginny approach Luna see if she is willing to join my growing collection of beautiful ladies.“

“Actually I believe we qualify for the term Harem now.“ Dora added smiling. “And if that’s the case it make Hermione our Alpha female.“

“No complaints from me on that one.“ Ginny said.

There was a general chorus of agreement.

“Fine, my lovely Harem of ladies after this morning I’m going back to bed on Madam Pomfrey’s orders, all who wish to do so may join me.“

Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist and they exited the room to their bedroom. Dora, Ginny and Daphne followed close behind them holding hands, they all settled on the bed with Harry in the middle with Hermione on his left shoulder being cuddled by Dora, and Ginny on his right shoulder being cuddled by Daphne. They were settled this way for a few minutes before they her footsteps approaching.

“Is there room for us?“ Katie asked as they reached the foot of the bed.

“Shuffle over please ladies.“ He asked giving both Hermione and Ginny quick kisses.

The newest of his ladies crawled up towards the bed towards him with Katie in front of Hermione and Susan in front of Ginny, Harry went to kiss Katie’s forehead, but she had other ideas as she brought her lips to his, kissing him with more passion than before. He deepened the kiss and forced his tongue past her lips, they explored each other’s mouths in this way for a few minutes, before Harry’s head was forcibly turned towards Susan by the red head. She kissed him softly a few times before wrapping her fingers in his hair and forcing her tongue between his lips to wrestle his. He broke away to catch his breath and smiled at her as she return the gesture with a grin plastered to her face.

“Thank you ladies, let me rest a while and maybe we can have some fun later.“ He said softly.

Katie and Susan nuzzled into his shoulders, he rested his hands in their lower backs, sandwiching them between Hermione and Ginny. He promptly fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

When Harry awoke the next morning several things had changed in his surroundings, the first thing he noticed was that Hermione had replaced Susan, and had her tail wrapped around his arm, the second thing he noticed was that only Hermione and Katie remained on the bed with him. He lay there for a few minutes stroking the part of Hermione’s tail that was nearest his hand absentmindedly before she disturbed purring softly.

“Good morning, handsome.“ She said sleepily.

“Good morning, beautiful. I love you soo much, but was I really out for that long?“ He asked kissing her forehead.

“Yes, Alfie brought us dinner a couple of hours after you fell asleep, and we rotated out to eat so we all got a chance to cuddle with you, the others decided to sleep in their own beds around midnight, but Katie was already out so we left her be.“ She informed him. “It feels weird waking up as me and not as Neko.“

“I know it’s weird waking up before you in this bed.“ He agreed.

She shuffled up the bed carefully so as not to wake Katie and kissed him with as much passion as the angle they were at would allow. She gently traced her hand over Beast through his pyjamas and he stroked her tail with a little me force, she purred into his mouth softly, this noise and Harry’s movements were enough to wake Katie.

“What time is it?“ She asked with her head still on his shoulder, causing Harry to brake from his kiss to look at her.

“Good morning, my beautiful fiancé.“ He said causing her to blush a little. “Apparently we slept through the night but I think it’s still early.“

Hermione checked her watch. “It’s just past four, the others wont be up for a while.“ She locked eyes with Harry and gave him a quick kiss. “I’ll leave you two in peace.“

She unwrapped her tail from around Harry’s arm and walked into the main room closing the doors behind her. Harry turned onto his side to face Katie, he looked at her for a few minutes taking in her facial features and committing them to his memory. She slowly reached up and traced his scar, causing him to shiver at the sensation.

“Sorry.“ She blushed. “I couldn’t help myself. Dose it hurt often?“

“Only in the presence of Voldemort or apart of his soul.“

“Like yesterday morning?“

“Yeah, Ginny’s diary was a Horcrux, a vessel that containing a part of his soul, I have another embedded in my forehead. And Dumbledore thinks that there are five more based on the wraith he saw earlier in the year.“

“Daddy told me what he did to you, I’m sorry that he was able to do it. There should have been someone else looking out for you as well.“

“It’s ok it helped make me the person I am today. If I’d been raised differently I might not have agreed to help you, but I’m glad that I could. I love you Kat, you are so beautiful and I never want to be without you in my life.“

He kissed her softly a few times before he probed her mouth with his tongue, she was content with this for a few minutes before she broke from the embrace and shifted to straddle his waist. She slowly removed her t-shirt, he marvelled at her naked breasts as they came into view, he sat up as best he could with where she was sat, and took a nipple into his mouth nibbling it gently as he suckled, enticing soft moans from the blond above him, he laid back down and pulled her with him, he rolled them so she was beneath him. He kissed her again before he moved to kneel between her legs, he removed his own t-shirt and reached for the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, she lifted her hips as he slid them down her legs and off her feet, he was surprised to find her naked form in front of him.

“No knickers?“ He questioned smirking as he stroking her thigh.

“I only wear them when I have to.“ She replied softly revealing herself to him.

He stood on the bed and quickly took his own pyjama bottoms and knickers, letting Beast spring up at full attention.

“They really weren’t kidding.“ She said wide eyed as she shuffled down the bed to kneel in front of him, she kissed his tip causing Beast to jerk in response. She gripped his base as she took Beast’s first inch into her mouth, sucking him as hard as she could, she stroked the rest of his length lazily for a few minutes.

“That’s enough, Kat.“ He said pushing her back down on to the bed. “This will be a quick one and I need to be inside you.“

She obliged and spread her legs for him, he knelt between and drove into her as fast as she could, expecting a barrier and pain but found her moaning in pleasure instead. He faulted slightly but he picked up his pace as she continued to moan into his ear, a few short minutes later she screamed out his name as her orgasm rocked through her, he slowed down to let her recover.

“I love you, Harry.“ She whispered to him as soon as she was able to speak. “That was amazing.“

“I love you too, Kat.“ He stated continuing his slow pace as they spoke.

“I’m on a contraceptive potion my mum got me over the summer, fuck me, Pleeeaase.“

He became relentless as he pounded into her, she screamed through another orgasm in short order, her spasms squeezed him unexpectedly and he came deep within her extending her orgasm with the new sensation of heat within her. He lay on top of her for a few minutes before he rolled off to lay beside her causing her to groan in at the emptiness Beast left behind.

“I’m glad I waited for someone special.“ She said as she turned to face him.

“So I was your first?“ He questioned as he turned to face her as well. “But there was no pain.“

“I used a hairbrush over the summer.“ She blushed turning a deep shade of red.

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed that. But next time will be better I promise, when I’m not in recovery from exhaustion.“

“I’m going to hold you to that, Handsome.“

“Just ask Daph, she was an incoherent wreck the night before last.“

They stayed on their side kissing for as long as they could before the door to the room opened and they were joined on the bed by an equally naked Ginny, who kissed Harry passionately where she had landed on top of him. As she broke from from the kiss Harry realised that Katie was also vying for the young red heads attention an had pulled her into a deep kiss.

“I didn’t realise you liked girls Gin or you Kat for that matter.“ Harry stated shocked by the sight in front of him.

“Normally I don’t.“ Katie said breaking from the kiss. “But we all came to the realisation that with nine of us you wont always be able to please us when we want you to, so we’ll be turning to each other.“

“I’ll do my best, but I agree that you may have a point.“

At this point they were joined the the four other ladies of the quarters, all in an equal state of undress, as they piled on top of them, Harry was overwhelmed at the affection that they were showering him with.

“Alright,“ He managed to say above their noise after he had kissed them all in turn. “What does everyone want to do today?“

“Stay in bed.“ Came their collective answer.

“Ok.“ He responded. “ALFIE!“

CRACK

“Yes Harry?“

“Bar the doors to all guests until after the start of term feast tomorrow and bring us some breakfast.“

“Yes sir, right away sir.“

CRACK

Five minutes later Harry was still buried under the mass cuddle by which he was pinned to the bed, when he felt their food arrive at his feet. The girls took it in turns to feed him as Ginny, who was still upset about the pain she had caused him with the diary, was refusing to move from her position straddling his waist, and nuzzling her head under his chin. They spent the next day and a half lounging around on the bed kissing each other when it took their fancy. About two hours before the feast was due to start Harry stood up from the bed and turned to address his growing family.

“Right my beautiful Ladies, we need to start getting ready for the feast, but first I have something to give you all.“ He said calmly. “Alfie.“

CRACK

“Yes, Harry?“

“Can I have the package Sirius left with you please.“

The elf simply snapped his fingers and the cloth sack from Sirius appeared in Harry’s hand.

“Thank you, can you ensure that Lady Peverall’s rooms ready for her arrival tonight.“

“Of course Master.“

CRACK

“One of you has requested a ring to signify our betrothal, and frankly I’m ashamed that I had to be asked.“ He said reaching into the cloth sack and pulling out a green ring box with the letters embossed into the top in silver. “Daph, come here.“

As she moved to kneel at the edge of the bed he got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a gold signet ring with the letters DG and HP engraved in it’s face separated by a small emerald shaped like a heart.

“Miss Greengrass, would you do me the honour of becoming my Lady Slytherin?“

“Yes Handsome I will.“ She exclaimed before she kissed him and he slipped the ring on her finger. “Thank you its more than I asked for, it’s so personal.“

“You are very welcome.“ He said before he worked through the rest of his fiancés in the order that they arrived, Dora’s held a black diamond, Ginny’s a ruby, Susan’s a sapphire and Katie’s a topaz. He looked at Hermione and the frown that she was now wearing. “Come here Mione.“ He said pulling a large scarlet box from the bottom of the sack. “This pendant holds all nine of my family crests with the Potter Griffin in the centre and surrounded by all the others.“

“It’s beautiful.“ She said putting it on. “But why all nine?“

“You are going to be my first wife, all of the others are secondary to ours.“ He said calmly. “Does any one have any questions?“

After a general chorus of no’s he kissed them all again in turn.

“Right then lets get dressed and head down to the entrance hall.“ He commanded. “Dora wear you house robes please.“

“Of course Handsome.“

Harry and Hermione entered the main room ten minutes later arm in arm wearing their Gryffindor robes, Harry was carrying Padma’s ring box and rose. The others emerged from their rooms over the next few minutes and just as Ginny was the last to join them Alfie appeared.

CRACK

“Lord Potter, Professor McGonagall requests entrance to speak to you in her official capacity as Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.“ He advised.

“Let her in by all means.“ 

CRACK

Aunt Minnie appeared at the top of the stairs a few seconds later.

“Well it’s about time, I’ve been trying to get in all day.“

“My apologies Aunt Minnie, but up until ten minutes ago none of us were clothed.“

“Then I’m glad that you locked the door.“ She replied blushing. “Now I have some important news, a new table has appeared in the great hall parallel to the staff table. Sat at it are two golden high backed chairs bearing the Potter crest and and eight smaller chairs bearing the rest of your house crests.“

“How are they arranged?“ Hermione asked as her tail twitches gently.

“Facing away from the staff table.“ Aunt Minnie responded. “And from left to right Dumbledore, Bell, Gryffindor, Potter, Potter, Black, Slytherin, Bones, LeStrange.“

“Well at least the empty chairs are at the ends of the table.“ Hermione stated frowning and wrapping her tail around Harry’s waist.

“But that does rather ruin our plans to keep a low profile.“ Harry said hugging Hermione tightly.“

“Quite, now shall we make our way down to the entrance hall, the train is pulling into the station as we speak, and the rest of the students who stayed hear over the break are already in the great hall.“

“Ok ladies.“ Harry said turning to his fiancés again. “When we get to the entrance hall line up on the stairs in the seating order, Mione and I will be on the bottom step, leave two steps then stand to the side of us. We should be in a V shape when we’re finished.“


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am uploading all of the work I have finished, but I have lost all passion for this story and believe it has become out of hand. I will attempt to return to this when I have refined my passion.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
As they were stood on the bottom step of the grand stair case Hermione had a tight grip on Harry’s hand and her tail wrapped around his waist, she was glad to have him beside her, and the rest of their new family behind them. But her ears were still flattened to her head, it was the only noticeable sign that she was upset about the judgemental comments she could hear from the arriving students. Her ears suddenly perked up when she spotted Padma heading towards them through the crowd.  
“Good Evening Lord Potter.“Padma greeted as she reached them and bobbed in a small curtsy.  
“Padma Patil.“Harry said getting down on one knee, taking her hand in his and opening her ring box.“I know we are betrothed but I believe that every girl deserves a proper proposal, so would you do me the honour of becoming my Lady Peverall?“  
“Certainly Lord Potter, the honour is all mine.“She accepted as he slid the ring onto her finger, it matched the others but held a pure white diamond between their initials.  
“There is a new table inside the hall in font of the staff table, your seat is next to Gin’s and bares your new family crest of a thestral on a cream field.“He advised her before he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.“This rose is for you, it will stay in bloom for as long as I hold a place for you in my heart. Now it appears I have a guest who wishes to speak to me, please take your place on the same step as Dora and just to the left of me.“  
Padma obliged and turned to look at who was approaching as soon as she was in position, she didn’t recognise the black haired witch with a white streak running from her temple to behind each ear.  
“Lord Potter, it is an honour to meet you at last.“She exclaimed.“I am Narcissa Malfoy, Daughter of the House of Black.“  
“Madam Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?“  
“I am approaching you as you are the head of my noble house, to request the dissolution of my marriage to Lucius.“She stated coldly.“He breached the marriage contract he signed with the previous Lord Black, my grandfather, when he failed to provide a second child within two years of Draco’s birth. But until now there has been no Lord Black to bring this to the attention of, it is a loveless marriage he proffers his whores to me.“  
“Are you able to support yourself without my aid?“  
“I am a trained solicitor, and I would have been practicing law for the last fourteen years if Lucius hadn’t forbidden me from doing so.“  
“Very well I will dissolve your marriage, but as a daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black I expect you to provide your services to all nine of my houses. And of course a room will be made available to you at Black Manor.“He accepted.“I Lord Harry James Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverall, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones, Head of the Noble House of Bell, and Head of the Noble House of LeStrange hereby dissolve the marriage into the house of Black between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, due to a gross breach of contract, so I have spoken so mote it be.“  
“Thank you Lord Potter.“  
“It was no problem at all, he was making a mockery of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and I will not stand for it.“He smiled back at her.“Now please go to Black Manor, Sirius is there already, tell him the son of Prongs sent you and he will be most welcoming. I would request that you send a letter to Draco advising of the change and that as Head of his house I can strip him of his magic if he continues to be a thorn in my side.“  
“Indeed my Lord, but he follows his father closely, I doubt that it will be much of a deterrent.“  
“I fear that you are right, but if you warn him it might help him to actually stop and think about the situation before he just acts. And please call me Harry when its just family present.“  
“Certainly Harry. Thank you again for your help, have a good evening all of you.“She said as she too gave a quick curtsy and turned back towards the doors and left.  
Aunt Minnie approached them from the great hall.“Was that Mrs. Malfoy I just saw?“  
“No that was Narcissa Black, I just dissolved her marriage to Lucius. Are you ready for us?“He answered.  
“Yes, follow me. It is customary for you to address the rest of the students before you are seated Harry.“  
“I’ll seat my fiancés first if you don’t mind.“He said taking hold of Hermione's hand again.  
“Good idea.“Aunt Minnie replied smiling at him.  
As she turned an led them into the hall the rest of his ladies fell in line behind him in the pairs they had shared a step with. As they reached the table he seated Hermione first then a fiancé from each side of the table. He stood before the table in front of his own chair facing the rest of the students, Professor McGonagall joined him and addressed the school first.  
“Welcome back after what I hope was an enjoyable Christmas break, as I’m sure you can see there have been a number of changes here at Hogwarts during the last week. First and foremost is that I have replaced Albus Dumbledore as the Headmistress, this is due to the criminal charges that were filed against him and a guilty verdict being found. Now taking over my duties as deputy head will be Professor Flitwick. Severus Snape has also been removed from his position due to criminal acts and has been replaced by Andromeda Black as Potions Mistress and the Head of Slytherin. My replacement as Head of Gryffindor and your new transfiguration Professor is Remus Lupin, assisting him while studying for her masters in the subject will be Nymphadora Tonks.“She stated as each new Professor stood when mentioned.“And finally as you can see from the new table behind me, we have been graced by a new Lord, he is the head of nine Ancient and Noble Houses and deserves your respect.“  
“Thank you Professor.“Harry said stepping forward.“Some of you know me, and all of you know of me, but let me reintroduce myself properly. I am Lord Harry James Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverall, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones, Head of the Noble House of Bell, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore and Head of the Noble House of LeStrange.“He paused to lets then name sink in.“The first four houses I inherited by birth right, the house of Slytherin is mine by right of conquest of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the houses of Bones and Bell have given me their titles for their own reasons. The house of Dumbledore was awarded to me compensation for his crimes against myself and my soulmate, and the house of LeStrange was claimed in restitution for their crimes against my other houses.“He cast his eyes around the room to find a mix of emotions across their faces.“Now I have a few announcements of my own, Hermione Granger is my soulmate and future Lady Potter, unfortunately she was subject to a potions accident over the Christmas break that has changed her species classification to that of Neko. I have also been the subject of a change in classification, but mine is to my listed gender having rediscovered an ability that has been dormant for many years.  
He became Harriet before she continued.  
“I am a metamorphmagi.“She said as she became Harry again.“I will treat you with the same respect that you show me and my fiancés, and as a friendly warning one of us is of age and the other seven are emancipated minors. We will defend our houses as we see fit.“  
He heard Draco Malfoy scoff at him from the Slytherin table.  
“Mr. Malfoy, you will do well to remember your place as a son of the Ancient and Noble house of Black, as this is now your only claim to nobility as the house of Malfoy no longer holds a lordship.“  
“LIES!“Came the arrogant reply of the blonde haired boy.“I wont have you slander my family.“  
“Be quiet Mr. Malfoy.“Professor McGonagall commanded.“I can authenticate Lord Potter’s story. He claimed restitutions from the house of Malfoy, and was awarded everything your father owned, this was gifted to the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley as part of an alliance deal.“  
A silence swept over the hall.  
“Thank you Professor.“Harry said.“Now you do have my apologies Draco I had wished to tell you in private but you showed no respect to me, so you received none in return, please come to my table when the feast is complete I have more family business to discuss with you,“  
Harry took his seat between Hermione and Padma as Aunt Minnie took hers behind him.“Let the feast begin.“She called out as soon as they were both seated.  
The Lords table ate in relative silence through the main course, listening to the conversations they could hear around the room. Harry was the first to speak when dessert arrived.  
“So Padma, I know things have changed since I spoke to your father last week. Are you ok with how things are?“  
“Yes so long as I’m with you I don’t care what happens.“  
“Are you sure Pads, you’ll be sharing me with eight other wives?“  
“Yes I’m sure, I have shared everything I’ve ever had with Pavarti I’m used to it. And do all of your fiancés have nicknames?“  
“Just shortenings of your names, it helps make them feel special. Don’t you like it?“  
“I do actually I was just curious.“  
“Good, I wouldn’t want to upset you. Do you need to return to the tower tonight for any of your belongings?“  
“No I have my trunk shrunk down in my pocket, I’ll un-shrink it when we get to the quarters, where are they by the way?“  
“Fourth floor in the east wing, but we’ll head up there together after I’ve dealt with Draco.“  
As dinner finished and the students began to to exit the Hall, Draco approached the Lords table with Pansy on his arm and being flanked by Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team. Harry ignored him for a few moments while he looked at Andi at the staff table, who understood and came to stand behind him before he spoke.  
“This is house business, anyone who isn’t a member of one of my houses please leave.“He stated as he locked eyes with Malfoy.“I will not ask again.“  
“Fine leave us.“Draco told his entourage, everyone left except Pansy who moved to hold Draco’s hand more tightly.  
“Miss Parkinson, this business doesn’t concern you as there is no betrothal contract between you.“Harry stated coldly.“Leave or be stunned it is your choice. But there will be no further warning.“  
At this the eight ladies of his houses draw their wands and pointed them at Pansy threateningly, causing her to turn and flee from the hall without another thought.  
“Right Draco now that we are alone as a family you have a choice to make, stay with your father a powerless, knutless, poor excuse of a man or join your mother as a full member of the house of Black, name and all.“  
“What do you mean choose between my parents? They’re married.“  
“No they aren’t, your father was in breach of their marriage contract when he failed to produce a second child within two years of your birth. So I dissolved their union just before dinner, your mother is Narcissa Black once more. She is also my solicitor and will be visiting me in the castle frequently. But the choice is yours and I give you a week to decide, do have a good evening Draco you may leave now.“  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
“And this is your room Pads.” Harry said escorting his fiancé into her bedroom after giving her a complete tour of the quarters. “What do you think of it all?”  
“I’m overwhelmed by the sheer size of them.” She answered turning to face him.“But I love that we all have our own space as well.”  
“I thought you might.” He said as he hugged her, and she placed her hands gently on his chest.  
“What’s the plan for this evening?” She asked smiling.  
“Well I think the others would like to get to know you a little better. As would I for that matter.” He replied softly.  
“Why don’t you help me get changed?” She posed. “Then we can all chat on the sofas when everyone is ready.”  
Harry didn’t answer her with words he simply started to kiss her softly until she added some passion to the embrace. He undid the zip at the back of her skirt and let it fall to the floor, as she broke from the embrace and pulled his jumper over his head. They began kissing again as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers letting them fall to join her skirt by their feet, he then removed her jumper and stepped out of his trousers. They renewed their passionate embrace as they unbuttoned each other’s shirts, each removing them from their own shoulders. Padma broke from their kiss once again as she began to run her hands over his torso, so she could marvel at his toned muscles properly.  
“You aren’t putting this on are you?” She questioned.  
“No I only use my ability for sex when I’m asked to.” He smiled. “I promise I looked like this the last time you saw me before the Yule break.”  
She closed the gap between them again and he lightly traced as hand up her stomach to cup one of her breasts squeezing it softly causing a moan to escape from her, he gently pinched her nipple and she broke from the kiss with a surprised look on her face.  
“Sorry, was that too much?” He concernedly asked.  
“No it felt nice.” She smiled. “Just very unexpected.”  
While they weren’t kissing she took the opportunity to carefully remove her tights and and white cotton knickers. As soon as they hit the floor harry hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boxers that Hermione had let him have for this occasion, and swiftly joined her in her nakedness letting the semi erect Beast free from it’s confinement.  
“How far are you going to take this tonight?”he asked her softly as he hugged her, letting Beast rub against her leg.  
“To be honest, I wasn’t really thinking when I started to undress you, and if that isn’t a put on size I don’t think I’m ready for the next step yet, because it’s not fully erect yet is it?”  
“Not completely no. And that’s ok Pads, we have the rest of our lives together. You don’t need to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He said kissing her softly. “Why don’t you get dressed in some pyjamas, and I’ll go to my room and do the same.”  
“Are you sure?” She asked resting her forehead on his. “Pavarti was sure you’d just want to get inside my knickers as soon as we were alone.”  
“Honestly I do want to, but only if you do to.” He replied kissing her softly. “I have let all of my fiancé’s come to me in their own time, and between you and me Susan is still building the courage to take that step as well.”  
He kissed her one last time before he gathered his clothes and walked naked out of the room and into the master suite, Hermione was nowhere to be seen but she had left the grey unicorn pyjamas and a pair of pale blue knickers on the bed for him, he dressed quickly and folded his uniform placing each item on the chair by his desk.  
“Alfie.”  
CRACK  
“Yes my Lord?”  
“Where are my fiancés right now?”  
“Mistresses Daphne and Dora are in their showers, Mistress Susan is reading in the library, Mistress Padma is still unpacking, and Mistresses Hermione and Ginny are with Mistress Katie in her room.”  
“Thank you Alfie offer your help to Padma she isn’t used to having an elf.”  
“Yes Master.”  
CRACK  
He walked out of his room and approached Susan where she was sitting in one of the armchairs in the mini library.  
“Found a good book?” He asked as he got nearer to her.  
“Not really, it one of Dumbledore’s about genealogy. I’m trying to trace our family lines.” She replied putting the book down on the table beside her. “Your’s is particularly interesting, you have connections to both Merlin and Morgana.”  
“Well that explains the size of my core then.” He smiled as he sat in her lap.  
“How big are we talking here?” She questioned wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.  
“According to Madam Pomfrey if you compared Dumbledore with a muggle two generations removed from magic, it’s the same as comparing me to Dumbledore.” He advised before kissing her softly. “All I know is I was able to perform magic with my core bound to ten percent.”  
“Really? Then I believe her because that should be impossible.” She replied resting her head on his shoulder. “I know. We need to be up early tomorrow but I would enjoy your company in my bed tonight.”  
“If your sure you’re ready.” He replied softly as he kissed her forehead. “But until then we need to get to know Padma, why don’t you go and sit by the sofas and I’ll collect the others.”  
He got up and pulled her onto her feet, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his.  
“I love you Harry James Potter.” She whispered. “And I’m yours to use as you see fit.”  
“I love you too my dear Susan.” He whispered in return before he kissed her softly.  
They broke apart and he watched as she walked across the room before he turned and walked into Katie’s room to find his three Gryffindor ladies dancing around in their underwear to a song playing on Katie’s magic radio. Harry watched unnoticed from the doorway until the song finished and they fell into a heap on the bed.  
“While I love the sight of you all dancing around almost naked.” He said as he stepped up to the foot of the bed. “We do have a new resident to get to know.”  
They jumped as he started to speak before falling in to uncontrollable giggling fits.  
“Sorry Harry.” Katie stated crawling to the foot of the bed to kneel in front of him. “Mum sent me a letter about dad and I needed cheering up.”  
“I wasn’t complaining.” He replied placing his hand on her hips. “But we need to greet Pads properly, so pyjamas are needed.”  
“Well I left mine in Ginny’s room.” Hermione said as she got up and pulled Ginny to her feet, they both kissed Harry’s cheek before they disappeared from the room.  
“Now that we’re alone I have a favour to ask of you Lord Potter.” Katie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I need you to by me something.”  
“Oh, what do you need that is too expensive for you to use the betrothal vault?”  
“A new broom.” She replied excitedly. “My old Comet is starting to pull to the left and the braking charm is starting to fail.”  
“Well in that case how can I say no, how about I get you a Nimbus to thousand to match mine?” He asked smiling. “In the right hands it outclasses the newer two thousand and one.”  
“You are the best I’ll send the order form with Hedwig tomorrow, I already have the brochure from the sporting goods shop in Diagon alley.”  
“Sounds like a plan, now get dressed Padma has almost finished unpacking.” He stated lifting her from the bed and placing her in front of her wardrobe.  
He kissed her softly before he turned and walked back in to the main room to find that Daphne and Dora had already joined Susan on the sofas. He walked into the kitchen and opened a bottle of butterbeer, he sat on the sofa to the left of his parents portrait, not wanting to disturb the conversation the girls were having. He was deep in thought, completely unaware of his surroundings until Ginny fell into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Are you ok?” She asked looking into his eyes.  
“Yeah, just deep in thought. To be honest I’m a little worried about how the rest of the school is going to treat you all.” He answered gravely. “I imagine there is a great deal of distain towards you.”  
“You are probably right.” Hermione said sitting beside and resting her head on his shoulder. “But we have each other for support.”  
She wrapped her tail around him and Ginny and they cuddled in silence until Katie and Padma joined them a few minutes later. Harry went to speak but was disrupted by a voice from above the fire.  
“Padma dear.” Lily called. “It is a pleasure to see you again, I remember holding you as James and your father signed the contract. You have grown into a beautiful young woman.”  
“Thank you Lady Potter.” Padma answered. “I wasn’t aware that you had been present at the signing. Mother said harry was only a few days old at the time.”  
“That he was dear, and as I held you he was asleep in Indu’s arms.” Lily answered smiling.“And please call me Lily, Hermione is Lady Potter now or at least she will be in a few months.”  
“You already have a date for the wedding?” Katie questioned turning to Hermione.  
“Yes it’s going to be during the Easter break while we’re at the manor.” She replied excitedly with her tail flicking back and forth. “Sirius and Amelia are helping us to make arrangements and will be here on Saturday to help us start planning properly.”  
“OOH!” Susan exclaimed. “Can I help to I love weddings?”  
“You all can.” Hermione said to placate her. “But please try to remember that Harry is giving all of you complete control over your own weddings.”  
“Barring the venue, but thats just to ensure our privacy.” Harry advised as he took a sip of his drink. “But that’s enough about that for now we can all get our fill of weddings on Saturday. Right now we need to get to know Pads.”  
“Well there’s not much for me to say to be honest, I’m just the same as Pavarti.” Padma stated. “Except for her hatred of reading anything but those outlandish love stories where the hero saves the damsel he never met and she jumps into his arms and they run off into the sunset to get married.”  
“A point well made.” Ginny said. “Mum has an entire bookcase full of those things and they’re all the same.”  
“I have a bit of a personal question to ask.” Dora began. “How do you feel about kissing girls?”  
“Well my sister insisted I practice with her before I kissed Harry, and there isn’t really any difference.” Padma replied. “Why?”  
“Because with nine wives Harry won’t be able to satisfy all of us all of the time.” Hermione stated.  
“So we all came to the agreement to turn to each other if we need to.” Daphne finished.  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
“Relax.” Harry said softly as he took ahold of Susan’s shaking hand. “We don’t need to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.”  
“I know, but I want to do this.” She replied leading him away from the sofas towards her room. “I’m just nervous.”  
He pulled on her hand gently and she turned to face him, he held her in a tight hug kissing her gently as they stood in the doorway to her room.  
“Why don’t we go somewhere a little more private?” He asked as they broke apart. “Your room doesn’t even have a door, that and my bathroom is excellent at calming ones nerves.”  
“You are so thoughtful.” She replied. “Now I can see why Hermione and Katie choose you.”  
“I have my moments.” As he lead her back towards the master suite. “But I am curious as to why you choose to join this already complicated family?”  
“Because I have been inundated by requests from every house with an unbetrothed male suitor some of them were in aunty’s year when she was at school.” She replied with a shiver. “Receiving those made me realise that the only one I really wanted was yours, but with you already having five houses and enough betrothals I had to approach you myself before things with the other houses became heated.”  
“I take it it’s rare for a sole female heir to be unbetrothed at our age?” He questioned.  
“I was only the tenth unbetrothed sole female heir to ever attend Hogwarts. Some houses allow their male heirs to choose their own wives, but if there is only a female heir most fathers ensure a strong family is chosen.”  
As they entered the suite and locked the doors behind them Hermione looked up from the book she was sat in bed reading.  
“Wanted a little more privacy then Susan?” She asked with her tail twitching slowly.  
“Actually it was Harry’s idea.”  
“He can be very romantic when he wants to be.” Hermione teased him getting up and removing the covers from the bed. “I’ll be by the fire upstairs until you’re done.”  
“Thank...” Harry began.  
“NO!” Susan exclaimed. “Why don’t you stay?”  
“It’s your first time, are you sure?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, I asked to be apart of your life Harry and that includes your soulmate.” She replied kissing him softly. “That and from the research I’ve done it might be hard to keep the two of you apart after July.”  
“Oh?” Harry questioned.  
“Most soulmates share a mental link and other abilities, depending on how close they are when the bond is formed.” Susan answered.  
“Hermione why...” Harry started.  
“I didn’t say anything because most soulmates only meet after the elder of them turns thirteen and starts to dream of their partner. We have been close friends since you were eleven, that’s nearly two full years before our bond will form. We are going to be one of the most powerful bonded couples to have ever existed.” Hermione explained. “When I read that I stopped looking because I’d rather discover these things with you than read about them in a book that probably doesn’t have all of the answers.”  
“I love you, Mione.” Harry said kissing her. “For you to choose me over research, it’s the biggest gesture you could ever make for me.”  
“I love you too.” She responded. “I can’t wait to be Lady Potter.”  
“Maybe I should leave you two alone.” Susan suggested.  
“Don’t be silly.” Harry said taking her hand and pulling her down to lie on the bed beneath him. “You wanted this today and as much as Hermione has turned me on, I still agreed that this was your night.”  
He kissed her softly holding himself up on his elbows, as she ran her hand over torso feeling his toned muscles through his T-shirt.  
“Mind if I cut in?” Hermione asked from the side of the bed.  
The couple broke from their kiss and looked towards the bushy haired witch, who was stood before them naked with her hands on her hip, tail twitching playfully back and forth, and a hungry look in her eye.  
“Be my guest.” Harry stated climbing off of Susan.  
He watched Hermione crawl on top of the red head kissing her softly, he quickly removed his own pyjamas and knickers before kneeling behind her stroking her tail slowly. Hermione moaned into Susan’s mouth as Harry picked up his pace and began to rub the tip of the now fully erect Beast against her exposed clit.  
“I thought it was Susan’s night, why are you teasing me?” Hermione demanded breaking away from her kiss.  
“Because you’re all exposed and are hogging all of our innocent Susan’s attention.”  
“Fine, stand up Handsome.”  
Harry obliged his soulmate, and she followed suit pulling Susan with her. Susan turned to Harry and carried on where they had left off, Hermione removed the other witch’s pyjama bottoms and knickers in one smooth motion. Harry then quickly broke from their kiss and pulled her T-shirt over her head and carried on as he hand came to rest on her hip, not wanting to push her too far too soon. Hermione had other ideas and pressed herself into Susan’s back and began to play with her nipples enticing a soft moan to escape from her as she broke away from Harry.  
“Take me Harry.” She whispered in his ear.  
Harry didn’t respond, Hermione just let go of her and he lowered her to the bed less than gently. He thrust into her as soon as he had lined himself up causing her to cry out in pain as her hymen broke, he left himself buried completely inside of her for a few seconds before he slowly removed himself from her until just his tip was inside. He thrust into her again as hard as he could manage and she wrapped her legs around him locking him in place. He kissed her softly twice before she invaded his mouth with her tongue and enclosed his neck in her arms, Hermione took this opportunity to stroke the tip of her tail lightly around the small of his back, tickling him just enough to make him wriggle inside of Susan.  
“You can move again Harry.” Susan stated letting go of him completely. “While it feels great to have you buried inside, the pain is gone and I want to feel the pleasure that has the others red in the face and biting their lips just thinking about it.”  
Harry kissed her softly again before he started thrusting into her again, fully removing himself from her before penetrating her again. He continued this pattern until she wrapped her legs around him again stopping him from leaving her at all, Harry responded by moving to hold himself up on his hands and thrusting into her with all the speed he could manage. She moaned softly as he picked up his pace and was soon screaming though her first orgasm, but Harry didn’t relent and her walls clamped around him.  
“I can’t ... take ... much more ... of this.” She managed to say in between her moans as her climax subsided. “Hermione ... can have ... her turn ... now.”  
“Don’t be silly.” Hermione said kissing her. “It’s your night with Harry and it wont be if he finishes in someone else.”  
Hermione kissed Harry, before she whispered in his ear.  
“Cum Harry, fill her, make her scream.”  
Harry felt his orgasm start to build in the base of Beast almost immediately, he continued his pace as she began to scream beneath him again. She clamped around him harder than the first time and he exploded inside her as he bottomed out.  
“OH MERLIN!” She cried out as he collapsed on top of her still coming within her.  
“Glad I declined now?” Hermione asked kissing Susan again.  
“Yess... thank... you.” She panted in reply.  
Harry rolled off of her towards Hermione who’s tail was moving slowly back and forth as she kissed him. Susan moved slowly to rest her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his side as he rested his hand in the small of her back. Hermione copied the red head who was already asleep resting her head on his other shoulder stoking Beast back to life with slow soft touches.  
“Stroke my tail Harry.” She commanded as she started to grip Beast properly.  
He slowly ran his fingers over the few inches he could reach as she wrapped it around his arm, he copied the pace she was using on Beast, eliciting soft moans from her as she purred into his shoulder, as soon as he felt his second climax approach he started to frantically stroke, causing her to shudder through a small orgasm and quickly build towards another, she matched his pace and just as she screamed out in pleasure he erupted again covering the three of them in splattering of his seed. They kissed for a few minutes before they drifted off to sleep.  
CHAPTER TWENTY ONE  
The next few weeks passed largely without incident for the residents of the Potter Wing, as the rest of the school had taken to calling it. Harry and Hermione had decided on the colour scheme and flowers for their wedding, and Ginny’s schoolwork was improving rapidly now that she wasn’t haven’t blackouts. The castle seemed to have returned to normal, the attacks on muggleborns had stopped thanks to Harry’s intervention and the rumour mill had returned to it’s norm of making things up about Harry. He and his fiancés didn’t mind much as it was for the most part hearsay and too far fetched to be anything but funny, Harry suspected Draco was behind it all, after he had chosen to become a Black he could no longer directly act out against Harry or any of his fiancés without incurring Harry wrath.  
One Friday morning while Harry and Hermione were leaving Transfigurations Harry heard a voice, the same voice he had heard after his detention with Lockhart.  
RIP...tear...kill...  
“Harry?”Professor Lupin asked as he noticed he was stood stock still in the doorway. “Are you ok?”  
“What are the chances that there is a second basilisk?” Harry questioned quietly.  
“Well it is possible that Salazar hid a second one, but why hasn’t it attacked anyone?” Lupin questioned.  
“Because there’s no one to let it out of the pipes.” Hermione stated.  
“Uncle Remus, I think we might need the Department of Mysteries again.”  
“Don’t worry Harry, I’ll talk to Aunt Minnie first we might be able to handle this without their help this time.” He replied. “After all you are Lord Slytherin, and what’s a second basilisk to you.”  
Aunt Minnie was waiting for them at their table at dinner that evening.  
“Professor Lockhart has agreed to accompany you back to the chamber of secrets, Harry.” She informed him after he had seated Hermione and his other ladies. “He believes he can dispatch the creature if you are unable to.”  
“I doubt it, but we shall see.” Harry replied. “I want all of you all safely inside our quarters, especially you Hermione it has been attacking muggleborns after all.”  
“I’m confining all of the students to their common rooms as soon as dinner is done anyway.” Aunt Minnie stated. “But Remus, Andromeda, and I will accompany them if it will help put your mind at ease.”  
“Thank you.” He replied helping himself to some more potatoes. “That would be most appreciated.”  
As soon as dinner was finished Harry ushered his fiancés and their guests into their quarters.  
“Grif only open this door for me.” He said as soon as the griffin was stood n its normal space again. “Do not let anyone in or out until I return.”  
Grif cawed in response and Harry went to find Professor Lockhart, who was hastily trying to pack his entire office into a trunk.  
“Going somewhere Professor?” He asked frowning.  
“Ah yes Harry.” Lockhart laughed nervously. “Ive been called away on some rather urgent business, it seems a pack of feral werewolves is attacking a village in Romania.”  
“That’s Lord Potter to you sir.” He stated. “And I’m sure this wont take more than half an hour we aren’t going down to the chamber after all.”  
“We aren’t?” He gulped. “Well then lead on my boy.”  
“No after you Professor.” Harry replied pointing his wand at the older wizard. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist, you can trust me after all, I’m Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin and its only a snake.”  
Harry lead Lockhart to the bathroom a floor below at wand point, he opened the tunnel entrance as soon as he was inside the room knowing it can take a few minutes, Lockhart jumped in surprise as the sinks started to move.  
“I am Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverall, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of bones, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bell, and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of LeStrange.” Harry called into the opening in Parseltongue. “I command you to come to me with shut eyes and a calm demeanour.”  
“Yes Master.” Came the echoed response a few minutes later.  
They waited for more than twenty minutes before there was a slithering sound in the pipe beneath them, a few moments later the nose of a small golden snake came into view.  
“That’s no basilisk.” Lockhart exclaimed excitedly as the rest of the snake came exited the pipe. “That is an Emperor Viper, and I’m afraid I can’t let you leave this room with memories of that snake Harry.”  
Lockhart raised his own wand at Harry.  
“Shall I kill him master?” The snake asked.  
“No little one he can’t hurt me.”  
“OBLIVIATE!” Lockhart yelled.  
“Protego.” Harry cast quickly, as he had never lowered his wand.  
Lockhart’s memory charm rebounded off of Harry’s shield and struck a very surprised Lockhart directly between the eyes, with enough force to knock him off his feet and through the window behind him. By the time Harry made it to the window Lockhart had already hit the rocky outcrop under the window and fallen into the gorge below.  
“Do you have a name little one?” Harry asked as he picked up the snake and marvelled at the metallic blue colouring of the diamonds that ran it’s entire length..  
“No master, mother had not long hatched me when you took her life. She was old and I thank you for helping her in the end.”  
“Well maybe one of my fiancé’s can give you one. Can you understand English?”  
“No master but I’m sure I will pick it up in time mother could to an extent.”  
The viper slithered around his chest twice as he walked through the empty castle, before it moved beneath his shirt and curled loosely around his arm resting it’s head on the back of his hand. Grif cawed happily as it saw him and opened as soon as he took the first step up. He climbed the stairs two at a time to find the main room empty, knowing they couldn’t have left he checked all of their rooms and finding these empty headed for the master suite. He guessed they wouldn’t be in the bathroom with their guests so he quietly climbed the stairs to the balcony. Hermione and the rest of his ladies were huddled together on a sofa by the fire with their backs to him, Aunt Minnie was busy petting Fawkes on his perch, Uncle Remus was asleep on one of the chairs, and Andi was stood looking down over the edge of the balcony into the gorge below.  
“Whichever of them fell cannot have survived.” She called glumly to the room over her shoulder. “Let us pray it wasn’t Harry.”  
It was at this point that he realised that their balcony was four floors up from the bathroom. He quietly walked over to Andi and rested his snake free hand on her while holding a finger to his lips with the other hand, she looked at him smiling broadly.  
“Alfie, transport me to my bedroom please.” He whispered and as soon as he was finished it felt like he was being squeezed from all sides and he was stood at the end of his bed.  
He quickly changed into some pyjamas from the wardrobe on Hermione’s side of the room and lazily climbed back up the stairs, he leaned on the wall at the top of the stairs gently stroking his new golden pet.  
“Hi.” He said quietly enough for only Hermione’s cat ears to hear.  
Her ears shot up from where they had been flattened to her head, and she jumped up from her position in the middle of the sofa and pounced at him over its back. He wrapped his arms around her holding there tightly.  
“We thought you’d fallen.” She cried into his shoulder. “What happened to Lockhart?”  
“He tried to obliviate me.” Harry replied loud enough for the whole room to hear him. “Luckily I was able to get a shield up in time, but the spell rebounded and he was thrown through the window behind him.”  
“But why did he try to wipe your memory?” Aunt Minnie questioned as she and Andi rejoined the group.  
“Because the basilisk in the chamber was a mother, she hatched this little one just after the chamber was reopened last year.”  
“An Emperor Viper?” Remus asked getting up from his chair and approaching Harry. “May I?”  
“Let him look at you little one.” Harry told the snake, who immediately stretched out towards Remus.  
“An excellent specimen, female, about three months old judging by the size, and her scales are already hard enough to protect her from any injury.” He stated. “Does she have a name?”  
“Not yet, she didn’t know her gender, and snake voices aren’t that telling as to male or female.” Harry replied. “So ladies any suggestions. And the first one to say Goldie gets a tickling hex.”  
“How about an Empress or Queen from history?” Dora pondered.  
“What was the famous Egyptian one called?” Susan asked. “She had ties to Rome.”  
“Cleopatra?” Hermione questioned.  
“Well it works with the colours.” Harry said as he took the snake back from Remus. “So little one, how does Cleopatra sound or Cleo for short?”  
“Yes master, Cleo protect master and family.” She hissed in response as she snaked her way onto Hermione coiling around her arm and into her pyjama T-shirt. “Who is this one she tastes wonderful.”  
“This is Hermione, my soulmate. She’s a Neko, part cat.”  
“She is warmer than you and the old man.”  
“Hermione when is Neko due again?” He asked her quietly.  
“Next week at some point, why?”  
“Cleo says your warmer than the rest of us already.”  
“Let me guess, she likes warmth.”  
“Very much so, but she will probably stay with me as I can talk to her.” He smiled as Cleo encircled the two of them and. Slithered back inside his T-shirt and down his arm again. “Aunt Minnie, Uncle Remus and Andi thank you for being here, you are all welcome to join us for the family lunch on Sunday, but now I think I need to go to bed that shield charm really took it out of me.”  
“Not at all surprising if it was strong enough to reflect a spell with enough force to throw someone through a window, get some rest you’ll feel better tomorrow.” Remus said as he waved at everyone and descended the stairs.  
“Indeed goodnight all of you.” Aunt Minnie said making to follow Remus. “I need to go and let the other teachers know all is well and put the word out for a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.”  
“Well I’m off to see Ted, we’ll see you all for lunch on Sunday.” Andi said as she to headed for the stairs. “Goodnight family.”  
“Goodnight Mum.” Dora said as she ran and gave her a hug. “Thank you for being here with us.”  
“That’s ok Nymphadora.” She replied hugging her daughter tightly. “I’ll let you father know you’re thriving with Harry, he’s been a little worried about you being around a younger man.”  
As soon as Andi was clear of the stairs Harry turned them into a slide and comfortably slid to the bottom followed closely by Hermione.  
“I think we should get a vivarium for Cleo, Harry.” She said as he took off his T-shirt. “She’s gorgeous, and I love her, but she is a rare and poisonous snake. For our safety and that of our guests maybe a large heated tank in the main room, where we can all see her.”  
“Would you like a habitat of your own?” He asked Cleo.  
“Yes master, somewhere with lots of places for live mice to hide?”  
“Seems like you two think alike.” Harry said looking at Hermione. “She wants one with lots of hiding places for live mice.”  
“Alfie.”  
CRACK  
“Yes, Lady Hermione?”  
“Can you get a large supply of live mice for our new snake?”  
“Certainly, where will it be living?”  
“In the tank I just added to the main room.” Harry said opening his eyes.  
CRACK  
“Are the rest of you coming down?” Hermione called up the slide.  
Ginny arrived first smiling as she collided with Harry as he was stood near the bottom of the slide.  
“Sorry Handsome.” She said hugging him. “Padma is afraid of snakes she was bitten by one in India a few years ago.”  
“Who is this one?” Cleo asked.  
“Cleo this is Ginny.” Harry told her as she wrapped herself around the two of them. “Let her go little one, she isn’t used to snakes yet.”  
“She likes cuddles then.” Ginny smiled as Cleo coiled around Harry’s arm again.  
“Yes and she’s very interested in all of you.”  
Padma and Daphne arrived next, Padma looked pale and she was clutching Daphne’s hand so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.  
“Cleo this is Padma, she has been bitten by one of you kind before. Be still let her come to you.”  
“Yes master.”  
“It’s ok Pads, Cleo won’t move when your about, well until you’re used to her that is.” Harry told her. “But you don’t need to do this until you’re ready, just know that she will never hurt you.”  
“I know she won’t, but I need to do this now or I never will.” She said reaching a shaking hand towards Cleo’s head as it rested on the back of Harry’s hand.  
She stroked her softly between the eyes, and cracked a small smile before she withdrew her hand let go of Daphne and fled from the room.  
“I’ll go see if she’s ok.” Hermione said kissing Harry’s cheek before she followed Padma.  
Daphne stepped forward and held her hand out to Cleo who happily wound herself around it.  
“She’s even more beautiful up close.” She remakes as she traced the diamonds on Cleo’s back.  
“Cleo this is Daphne, my future Lady Slytherin.” Harry informed her.  
“Mistress!” Cleo hissed excitedly as she disappeared under her T-shirt.  
“Well she’s certainly friendly.” Daphne smiled before she kissed Harry.  
“She called you Mistress when I told her you were Lady Slytherin.” Harry explained as Cleo’s head popped out of the front of Daphne’s T-shirt. “You need to come back now Cleo, there are three more ladies for you to meet.”  
“Bye Mistress.” She hissed as she moved inside of Harry’s T-shirt and back down his arm.  
Dora and Susan arrived next smiling broadly after their trip down the slide.  
“Who’s first?” Harry asked.  
“Me!” Exclaimed Susan as she stepped forward.  
Cleo stretched out to meet her winding herself around Susan’s arm slowly.  
“This is Susan, Cleo.”  
“She’s a little scared.”  
“There’s nothing to be scared of Sue.” Harry said as he kissed her. “She won’t hurt you she just wants to get your scent correctly, so she knows when it’s you near her.”  
“She knows I’m scared?”  
“Yes but she says it’s only a little.”  
“Well at least she’s friendly.”  
“Indeed.” Harry agreed as he held out his hand and Cleo glided onto it and moved up one arm and down the other.  
Susan kissed him again before she hurried away.  
“And this is Dora, she’s a shifter like me. Try to remember her scent she won’t always look like this.”  
Dora kissed Harry, hugging him tightly to her, letting Cleo move around her slowly.  
“I like this one, she tastes wonderful.” She said as she worked her way back down Harry’s sleeve.  
“She likes you Dora.” Harry told her. “Apparently your scent is exquisite.”  
“Good because I love her too.” She replied changing her hair to match Cleo’s diamonds. “Her colours are amazing.”  
Dora left as Katie slid into the room.  
“And finally this is Katie.”  
“She has snake!” Cleo excitedly hissed as she stretched out towards Harry’s fellow Gryffindor.  
“You have a pet snake and you didn’t tell me?” Harry questioned Katie before he kissed her.  
“Yes sorry, I didn’t think about it I was waiting until we got to your manor.” She explained as Cleo circled the two of them continuously. “His name is Archie, he just a de-venomed British Adder, I can ask mum to bring him to lunch on Sunday if you like.”  
Cleo disappeared inside her T-shirt and wound herself around Katie’s arm flicking her tongue excitedly over the back of the hand.  
“She has a British Adder named Archie.” Harry told Cleo. “He can be here in a few days if you’d like to meet him.”  
“Please Master.”  
“Yes Kat send a letter to your mum.” He said offering Katie his arm. “Shall we take her to her vivarium?”  
“Certainly.” Katie replied. “Do you mind if I carry her it’s comforting to have a snake around again.”  
“Not a all.”  
The vivarium stood near the entrance to the main room between the two doorways that lead to empty rooms, it was a cylinder that ended near the vaulted ceiling. It was nearly fifteen feet wide and held a large tree in it’s centre stood on about two feet of earth and rocks, there were plenty of small openings and crevices for mice to hid in.  
“What do you think Cleo?” Harry asked as he opened the glass door that was only a foot above the earth.  
“It smells soo natural, and I can taste mice on the air. Thank you Master.” She replied as she disappeared through the opening and into the earthen mound beneath the tree.  
CHAPTER TWENTY TWO  
Harry slept through most of Saturday only leaving his bed to share a relaxing soak in the hot spring bath with all of his fiancés, he awoke early on Sunday morning in a tangle of limbs, they had all retired to the master bed after their bath, to find that Padma was missing. He untangled himself from Hermione and Dora, who had been cuddling him all night, and wandered into thee main room. He found Padma sat, in an armchair she had pulled from the over from the library, in front of the door to Cleo’s glass enclosure.  
“Are you ok Pads?” He asked as he got closer to her.  
“Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep so I came to watch Cleo explore, she’s been chasing mice all over the place.” She answered. “Just watching her is helping, I think.”  
“Good, I wouldn’t be happy knowing I had a pet you were deathly afraid of.” He said as he fell into her lap and kissing her deeply.  
“I love you Harry.” She stated blushing softly. “I think I’m ready for the next step.”  
“Are you sure?” He asked glancing at the clock in the kitchen. “Now?”  
She nodded and he leapt to his feet picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, before throwing her carefully onto her bed. As he had awoken naked he set about removing her clothes, he kissed her softly before lifting her t-shirt over her head. He started to kiss her neck as he knelt between her legs, slowly moving down her body dotting her with kisses as he went, until he reached her pert A cup breasts, where he stopped and suckled on her nipple for a few seconds nibbling it gently and enticing a soft moan to escape her. He continued his journey until he reached the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, he quickly removed them and started to kiss his way down her left leg starting at her ankle and working his way towards her knickers, she was moaning loudly by the time he reached her inner thigh. He smiled to himself when he noticed the growing wet patch in her pastel pink knickers, he kissed he mound through the damp fabric before he removed them and started to kiss his way down her right leg from her ankle. By the time he had reached her knee her nectar was pooling on the bed beneath her, he skipped the rest of his journey and stuck his tongue directly into the path of her juices directly over her rosebud, slowly moving it higher until it was entered over her clit.  
He slowly circled it with his tongue, causing small moans to escape his young Ravenclaw. After three complete revolutions he plunged to fingers into he sopping hole, and she clamped her legs around his head and screamed out in pleasure. As soon as she released him he started to kiss his way back up her stomach, slowly thrusting into her with his fingers. She took ahold of his head as he reached her belly button, pulling him gently up into a proper kiss, frantically probing his mouth with her tongue, moan softly as his fingers continued to move inside of her.  
“Are you ready for Beast?” He asked as soon as she let go of his head.  
She nodded her approval and he slowly removed his fingers from her soft velvety depths, before placing a hand on either side of her hips, holding himself up and bringing he legs to rest on his shoulders as he placed Beast at her entrance. He quickly thrust into her forcefully, completely burying Beast inside of her, to his surprise she moaned loudly causing him to faulted momentarily before he struck up a slow pace.  
“Sorry... I should... have... said.” She managed to say in between moans. “I... b... broke... my... hymen... after... Susan... told... me... about... her... first... time.”  
“That’s ok.” He grunted, picking up his pace again. “It makes a nice change.”  
She screamed through her first orgasm and he started to pound into her, slapping his hips into the backs of her legs. Her second climax had her screaming silently and gripping the sheets beside her as she shook through it. Harry felt his own building slowly in the base of Beast as her clamping subsided.  
“Let’s change this up.” He smiled withdrawing from her completely and flipping her over onto her front.  
He thrust Beast back into her as soon as she was in place, causing her to moan into her pillow, as he began to hammer into her with all of the force he could manage. She screamed into her pillow as she came again clutching madly at the bedding around her. The clamping of her walls felt stronger to Harry in this position and he came as he bottomed out inside of her, he pulled out still coming uncontrollably, spraying her back and hair with the rest of his cum before collapsing on the bed beside of her.  
“That was amazing.” She panted smiling broadly. “I’m glad waited for me come to you.”  
“That’s ok Pads.” He replied smiling as he moved some hair out of her face. “I love you, and I knew you’d tell me when you were ready.”  
At this point a mouth closed around Beast’s tip and began to slowly coax him back to life. Harry glanced down not wanting to move his head just yet and found a silky black tail twitching playfully in the air.  
“Good morning Mione.” He called down to her as he propped himself up on his elbows.  
She just smiled at him as she continued to Bob up and down on Beast, Padma shifted beside him as she slowly got up, she kissed him tenderly before she got to her feet standing behind Hermione at the foot of the bed.  
“He’s all yours.” She said to Hermione as she stroked her tail, causing her to purr around Beast. “I’m going to clean up the mess he made all over me.”  
Hermione didn’t need telling twice and quickly moved to impale herself on him and began kissing him heatedly.  
“Sorry if we woke you.” He apologised as she broke for air a few minutes later.  
“That’s ok.” She replied as she sat up ensuring to keep Beast buried inside her. “It was her first time and I have enhanced hearing remember.”  
She began to slowly grind her hips into his as they heard the shower start flowing.  
“Any chance you’re up to crossing the last male first off of you list?” She asked coyly as she slowly gyrated he hips.  
“Which one was that again?” He questioned feigning ignorance.  
“Well I’ve only one hole left that you haven’t filled.” She stated bluntly. “But you might have to make him a little thinner first.”  
“Well I wouldn’t want to hurt you now would I.” He agreed shrinking Beast inside her.  
“Meanie.” She teased him as she got up and moved to kneel beside him on all fours tail trembling above her.  
He crawled up behind her smiling as he sank a finger into the soft folds of her snatch, spreading her lips as he slowly removed it and pressed it lightly against her other hole. He slowly sank it into her up to his first knuckle.  
“Thank you for trying to ease me into this Handsome.” She said giggling over her shoulder at him. “But Dora’s been helping me get ready for this for the last few weeks, I’m more than ready for a smaller Beast.”  
Harry didn’t reply to her as Beast became his normal size again before he thrust into he pussy once more, coaxing a surprised squeal out of her. She moaned in pleasure as he thrust into her a few times before lining up with her now slightly open arsehole. He thrust into her gently, sinking Beast an inch inside of her before he stopped, the tightness was a new experience for the both of them.  
“MERLIN!” She exclaimed as soon as he entered her. “You didn’t shrink him again did you?”  
“No sorry.” He replied pulling back until his crown caught on her outer sphincter. “Is it too much?”  
“Not really, you just feel enormous back there.” She said smiling at him.  
He pushed back into her slowly, revelling in the tightness as her muscles contracted around him. She moaned quietly as his hip met the back of her legs, he stroked her tail slowly as he held himself inside of her. As she climaxed her muscles clamped around him, extending her orgasm with the new sensations.  
“While that was great.” She said catching her breath. “If you don’t start moving I might just have to take control again.”  
Harry didn’t need telling twice and began thrusting into her feverishly, removing himself until his crown caught inside of her before filling her completely again. She moaned happily through three orgasms as he continued at this pace for more than ten minutes, he didn’t even falter as Padma cuddled him from behind having finished her shower.  
“Mind if I join in Hermione?”she asked cheekily.  
“Stroke my tail.” Hermione managed to respond.  
Padma smiled as she looked over Harry’s shoulder and took ahold of the silky tail that had been pressed into his muscled torso.  
“Are you in her arse?” She whispered in Harry’s ear.  
He nodded as she began to run her hands over the full length of Hermione’s tail.  
“I think you are starting to break that big beautiful brain of hers.” She stated quietly as she she kissed his neck. “Cum in her arse Harry, give her everything you’ve got.”  
Harry’s pace doubled and he was once again slapping his hips into her bottom with all the force he could muster.  
“Oohhhhh Merlin.” Hermione gasped as she began to quake before him, her muscles clamping around him wildly, causing Harry to grunt as his own orgasm started to grow in the base of Beast. “YES HARRY!” She screamed as her largest climax of the morning washed over her, bucking her hips involuntarily with each wave of pleasure.  
This movement proved to much for Harry and he exploded inside of her as he continued to thrust into her. He was still cumming eight thrusts later as she collapsed away from him, Padma released her tail and took ahold of Beast pumping him with both hands, elongating his orgasm and covering Hermione in yet more cum.  
“Maybe I shouldn’t have charmed you full again.” Hermione stated when he had finally finished and she was able to move again. “You’ve never cum this much before I’m absolutely covered in it.”  
“Race you to our bathroom.” He said as he leaped from the bed, and ran through the door.  
She jumped onto his back as he entered the master suite, wrapping her arms, leg, and cum soaked tail around him. He slowed as he passed the rest of his still sleeping ladies and before calmly walking down the stairs, around the bath and under the waterfall letting the water cascade over them and wash them clean.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked as he moved to stand at the edge of the bath.  
“Content, and very full.”she replied kissing his neck. “How long were you cumming before I collapsed?”  
“Seven or eight thrusts, I think. And I lost count of how many Padma streaked out of me.”  
“I think your body is already adapting to having so many ladies to please.” She stated smiling. “I though it would take years, your ability must be helping.”  
“Why did you wait for now to complete our male firsts anyway?” He questioned as he stepped down into the water.  
“When we explained the firsts thing to her and that you only had one male first left, Padma suggested that we make it your reward for being so patient with her.” She replied getting down from his back and pulling him into a deep kiss.  
Harry willed the bath deeper and started to swim lengths as Hermione disappeared to use the loo, Harry was floating lazily in the middle of the pool when she returned with some company.  
“Good morning Handsome.” Ginny called as she jumped in and swam towards him.  
“Good morning to you my beautiful Gin.” He replied turning to greet her.  
“I hear you’ve been having a great morning.” She said wrapping her arms and legs around him, letting the now fully awake Beast to rest between her legs against her pussy.  
“A very good morning, care to make it even better?” He asked kissing her.  
“After today’s guests have left this evening, Mum and Dad will be here soon so you can discuss some important alliance stuff.” She promised. “Unfortunately they are bringing Pratt with them.”  
“Well you never know he might of changed in the last few weeks.”  
“No he hasn’t, mum asked me to tell you that he tried to send a letter to me through her, luckily I told her that all of his contact with me had to go through you. So she opened it and sent him a howler about the way he was talking to me and the language he used.”  
“Is that so.” He said return ping the bath to it’s original depth and lifting her and Hermione over his shoulders. “Then he’ll be apologising before he allowed inside and if he refuses I’ll hex him until he does.”  
CHAPTER TWENTY THREE  
Harry and Ginny were waiting in the hallway for the rest of the Weasleys less the twenty minutes later, and it wasn’t long before Arthur came into view flanked by two long haired men Harry had never met.  
“That’s Bill on the right, he the curse breaker for Gringotts.” Ginny told Harry. “And that’s Charlie on the left he’s studying dragons in Romania.”  
Following them were Percy, Fred, and George, who were frowning so hard Harry could see it as they rounded the corner. Bringing up the rear a good distance behind the others was Molly who was dragging Ron by his collar as he was still complaining as they got closer and closer to Harry.  
“Bill, Charlie.” Ginny greeted them excitedly giving them each a hug. “I didn’t know you were coming today.”  
“Well when Dad told me you were engaged to a Lord, I simply had to come and meet him.” Charlie informed her as he held her.  
“And I’m here at you fiancés request, or did you forget that?” Bill stated rhetorically.  
“Sorry. Let me introduce you to him properly.” Ginny said standing next to Harry and holding his hand again. “Bill, Charlie, this is Lord Harry James Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverall, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones, Head of the Noble House of Bell Head of the Noble House of LeStrange, the boy who lived, Basilisk’s bane, and the love of my life.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you both, but any further conversation can wait until we’re inside, I need to deal with Ronald.” Harry said shaking their hands.  
“Don’t be to harsh please.” Ginny said as they passed the rest of her bothers. “He is still my brother after all.”  
“Ronald, how are you today?” Harry asked as they reached where he was stood.  
“What do you care?” Ron snapped back at him.  
“You are my brother-in-law, and therefore you are family so of course I care.” Harry advised him flatly. “That being said there are some things we need to address before you get to come inside.”  
“Oh really? And they are?”  
“First you need to apologise to Gin for the letter you tried to get past me to her through your mother.”  
“Sorry Ginny, I didn’t mean the things I wrote, I know none of this was your idea.”  
“That’s ok Mum never sent it on to me or told me what was in it, she just asked me to tell Harry about it and that it was bad enough to make her cry.” Ginny told him. “So I hope you’ve said sorry to her too.”  
“He has but he still needs to buck up his behaviour to be completely forgiven.” Her mother said cutting over Ron’s snide remark.  
“Good.” Harry said. “And the second thing you need to do Ron is give your mother your wand.”  
“No please, I promise to be good.” Ron pleaded. “I wont destroy anything, I haven’t let it out of my sight since I got it please Harry.”  
“I’m afraid this isn’t a debate Ronald.” Harry stated authoritatively. “I have seven beautiful young women, an owl, a phoenix, and a very rare reptile under my protection. Given your previous visit to my quarters I cannot let you in armed with your wand.”  
“Fine.”” He replied reluctantly as he handed Moll his wand. ”But I want assurances for my safety as well.”  
“Sure, but I’m only going to step in if you’re at risk of dying, and considering none of them will go that far it doesn’t matter.”  
Harry lead them all inside as soon as he had granted their temporary access.  
“Wow that is an impressive vivarium.” Charlie exclaimed as he reached the top of the stairs. “What species are you housing here?”  
“Cleo” Harry hissed and his golden snake slithered down the tree trunk and moved quickly to the glass door of her home.  
“Yes master”  
“Nothing little one, we just have some guests and I’d like you to stay in sight.”  
“Happily, will there be cuddles?”  
“Later I promise.”  
“Firstly you’re a Parseltongue?” Charlie asked astonished at the news.  
“Yeah sorry, didn’t anyone tell you?”  
“No apparently not.” He sighed in response. “And secondly is that an Emperor Viper?”  
“Yeah this is Cleopatra, she only a few months old.” Harry stated smiling. “When I killed her mother, the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets, she had not long hatched this little one.”  
“That is the perfect name for that colour pattern.” Bill said kneeling down to get a better look at Cleo. “Maybe one day I can show you all around her tomb.”  
“I thought it was lost.” Hermione said as she joined them at the tank.  
“No it’s just covered in some very strong anti-muggle protections, seeing as she was a powerful witch it’s full of incredibly dangerous artefacts.” Bill explained.  
“This is Hermione Granger, my future Lady Potter.” Harry said introducing her. “Hermione, this is Bill, and Charlie.”  
“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Ginny has been telling us some wonderful stories about the two of you.”  
“Where are the others?” Harry asked her quietly as he gave her a hug.  
“On the balcony, comparing notes on their first experiences with Beast.” She whispered in his ear before she turned back to their guests. “Would anyone like a drink?”  
“A large pot of tea would be lovely Hermione.” Molly stated taking a seat on the sofa facing the vivarium.  
“Alfie, can we get a large pot of earl grey and eleven cups please.” Hermione called to the room and moments later a tray appeared on the table and he had included a small mountain of biscuits.  
“Are the rest of your girls joining us?” Ron asked getting exited.  
“Firstly they are my fiancés.” Harry replied sternly. “Secondly, they are beautiful young women not“girls’.”  
“And lastly Ronald, we asked your father here early to discuss our alliance and the relationship between our houses.” Hermione added calmly sitting opposite Molly. “And seeing that we’ve agreed that until each of us has been officially married to Harry that we would only be involved in house business that directly affects us.”  
Her tail was stood straight up behind her and her ears were flat to her head by the time she was finished speaking. Harry sat next to her placing a hand on her knee to help calm her, Arthur sat opposite him next to his wife. Bill sat next to his father, Ginny took a seat on Harry other side and the rest of the Weasleys gathered around the last sofa facing the fire.  
“Sirius said there was some house business you wanted to discuss with me directly.” Harry stated trying to break the tension Ron’s question had created.  
“Well yes actually.” Arthur stated pouring himself some tea. “I’ve put together a report for the Wizenagmot about the changes in Muggle society that will make maintaining the statute of secrecy extremely difficult.”  
“You mean cameras?” Hermione asked.  
“Amongst other things yes.” Arthur smiled at her. “They are much smaller and easier to conceal, some of them are even able to record moving pictures.”  
“Video Cameras?” Hermione queried. “Most people find them to expensive and bulky to carry around, but they won’t be that was forever. Our main concern with them is CCTV surveillance, most shops will have their own system and I would think that some police forces have a network of the as well.”  
“So you can see my concerns?” Arthur asked excitedly. “I tried to talk to Sirius about it but to be honest after spending the last ten years in solitary confinement he’s still catching up with everything, Amelia is even putting him through a refresher course of useful spells.”  
“I bet he’s loving that.” Harry chuckled. “But what help do you need with the report?”  
“Nothing it’s done, I just need you to tell Sirius that it’s worth throwing the weight of all nine of your houses behind, and it wouldn’t hurt if we could getting Lord Greengrass on board.”  
“Well he’ll be here for lunch later, so we can broach it with him then.” Harry said getting up. “Now make yourselves at home, my ladies and I haven’t been up long so I’m going to join them for some breakfast.”  
“Actually we haven’t eaten yet anyway.” Molly stated sipping her tea.  
“In that case, Alfie we need breakfast served for eighteen at the dinning table please.” Hermione called to the elf. “And please have the others join us immediately.”  
A few minutes later the doors to the master suite opened and the five other residents walked out arm in arm, Harry’s jaw dropped when he saw them dressed in matching dresses that only covered their right shoulder and flared at their waists before ending just above their knee. Each of them wore their houses most prominent colour with Dora in black, Daphne in emerald, Katie in royal blue, Susan in dark purple and Padma in cream. Hermione waved her wand over herself and Ginny as they joined the others changing their dresses to match the others, her own in gold and Ginny’s in crimson.  
“Well then.” Harry said beaming at the beauty that was spread out before him. “Bill, Charlie, May I formally introduce you to Lady Hermione Jean Potter, Lady Nymphadora Black, Lady Daphne Morgana Slytherin, Lady Ginerva Molly Gryffindor, Lady Padma Indu Peverall, Lady Kaitlyn Penelope Bell, and lastly but certainly not least Lady Susanna Bones.”  
“Harry what order did you call us in?” Daphne asked. “That’s not the order we are stood in.”  
“Or our age order.” Katie added.  
“Girls I think it’s the wedding order.” Hermione said with her tail twitching playfully.  
“Well it could be if there are no objections.” Harry stated smiling.  
“No.” They chorused back at him.  
“Excellent, so that’s Mione in April, Dora in June, Daph in August, Gin in October, Padma in December, Kat in February, and Sue in May.” Harry said as he pulled out their chairs down the right hand side of the dinning table.  
“Well that’s certainly a busy year and a half.” Molly commented as their breakfast arrived. “Will there be enough time to plan all of them?”  
“Yes Mum.” Ginny smiled. “We’re all helping Harry and Hermione and making notes about what we want as we go.”  
“Have you set them a budget at all, Harry?” Arthur asked.  
“Not particularly.” Harry replied as he was cutting a sausage. “But they all know not to go over the top.”  
“For instance I’m having orchids in my bouquet, but nowhere else as they are a little expensive.” Hermione added. “As much as I’d love to have them everywhere.”  
“It’s only a stupid flower, they can’t cost too much that he wouldn’t be able to afford them.” Ron scoffed at Hermione.  
“Ronald, my bouquet costs twenty Galleons on its own and it will be primarily lilies.” She snapped back at him. “And while we certainly could afford to get what ever we want Harry will be having nine weddings and will then have to support the families that will follow them, if we want a future that’s worth raising a family in we need to make small compromises now in order to make that happen.”  
“Yeah bu...” Ron began before his mother slapped the back of his head with a practiced hand so as not to cause an injury.  
“Not another word young man.” She stated chastising him. “They are being incredibly mature with their money and planning for their future properly.”  
“How are we going to split the cost of Ginny’s big day?” Arthur asked breaking the tension that had surrounded the table.  
“Well Molly will be involved every step of the way, I assume?” Harry asked getting a nod from her. “But I’ll just pay for everything and send you an itemised bill for your half, and I’ll get Ranog to include copies of the invoices to ensure no one, be he man or goblin tries to fudge the numbers.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Arthur agreed.  
“So how are your plans coming then Ginny?” Molly asked her daughter excitedly.  
“I’ll show you after breakfast.” She smiled across the table at her mother. “I have a notebook filled with ideas but I’m sort of waiting until I’ve seen the gardens before I decide on anything.”  
“A wise idea.” Percy chimed. “And I’m glad to see that being around older students is helping your school work little sister.”  
Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Harry caught her eye and shook his head, knowing that she was going to inform her brothers about her possession by Voldemort. The rest of breakfast passed with Bill and Charlie catching up with their family and getting to know the residents of the Potter Wing.  
“Hello?” Sirius called from behind the vivarium about twenty minutes later. “Is anyone about?”  
“We’re at the dinning table Sirius.” Harry called back.  
“What’s with the tree in a tank?” He asked as he came into view arm in arm with Amelia, and being closely followed by Remus.  
“We have a new pet.” Hermione answered giving him a hug. “It turns out the basilisk Harry killed had hatched an egg a few months ago.”  
“Oh what species” Amelia asked as she hugged Susan.  
“She currently lounging on abed of moss just under the tree on this side.” Harry told them as he opened the vivarium door. “Cleo, time to say hello.”  
Cleo sped towards him and disappeared up his sleeve, winding herself around him and down the other, stopping as her head rested on the back of her hand.  
“Amelia, Sirius, this is Cleopatra, our emperor viper.” Harry said. “Cleo, this is my godfather Sirius and Susan’s Aunt Amelia.”  
“She’s beautiful.” Sirius marvelled as Harry rolled up his sleeve to show them Cleo’s pattern. “But are you sure it’s girl?”  
“As far as I can tell but my knowledge of snakes isn’t infallible.” Remus stated from where he was standing in front of the fire.  
“I could confirm that if you’d like?” Charlie states getting up eager to met Cleo properly.  
“Like Ginny?” Cleo’s hissed looking a Charlie.  
“Yes it’s one of her brothers. He’s good with animals let him look at you properly.”  
Cleo slowly stretched out towards Charlie drinking in his sent deeply before she reached him.  
“She’s graceful, I’ll give her that.” Charlie smiled. “And most defiantly a girl, I studied the mated pair that are preserved at the Museum of Magical Creatures in Paris as part of my mastery in Care of Magical Creatures. Now the interesting thing about the females is that no matter what the father species is it’s offspring will always be an emperor viper. Cleo here could single handedly save the species if she mates with as many male snakes as possible in her lifetime.”  
“Well she is meeting Katie’s adder after lunch, so lets just see how that goes before we get too excited about that.”  
CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR  
They were all gathered around the alter fire on the master suite’s balcony when Aunt Minnie and Lady Bell arrived.  
“Good morning, family.” Aunt Minnie greeted them smiling. “How are we all today?”  
“Great thanks.” Hermione answered getting up and giving her a hug. “Can I get you a drink?”  
“A cup of Earl Grey would be lovely.”  
“Hi mum.” Katie greeted her mother solemnly. “How’s dad?”  
“Hey Kitty, he’s doing ok.” She replied hugging her daughter tightly. “He was undergoing an intensive treatment yesterday to slow the spread of it, but at most it’ll give him a year.” She stated turning to Harry. “He apologises for not being here but he is still recovering from the treatment and couldn’t stand today.”  
“That’s ok Penny.” He replied giving her a hug himself. “How is everything else? Do you need anything?”  
“No were good, but Gregory really wants to be there for Katie’s wedding and he’s worried he won’t make it, honestly I think it’s wearing on him more than the illness at this point.”  
“Ok my beautiful Ladies.” Harry called to ensure he had their attention. “Is everyone ok if I move Kat’s big day to be the second wedding?”  
“So her father can be there?” Dora asked. “No complaints here.”  
“I mean it’s only 2 months longer for each of us to wait but an eight month jump for her.” Daphne added nodding her head in agreement with Ginny and Padma.  
“Thank you ladies.” He smiled at them before turning to Penny. “So that puts her in June or July at the start of summer break.”  
“Thank you Harry, Gregory will be so pleased that he gets to be there.” Penny replied. “And that her new family is so caring and generous.”  
“As soon as Kat has finalised what she wants I’ll get it costed and sent to you for final approval.” Harry said sitting back down next to Hermione.  
“But you are our Head of House, you really don’t need to do that.” Penny protested.  
“I haven’t even looked at your accounts yet, I told Nagnok to leave them completely in your control.” He replied.  
“I hadn’t realised, but why?”  
“You are still Lady Bell, and until Kat is finished with her education, I’d like you to keep the accounts in order.” Harry stated as Katie joined him on the sofa. “Do you have any investments bearing fruit at the moment?”  
“Not at all, with Gregory’s illness we cashed in what we could to pay for the treatments.”  
“Sirius, what’s the second highest return you have on an investment currently?” Harry called to his godfather.  
“We have a few that are about equal, but I could sign over our majority stake in Cleansweep brooms, bring in about fifty thousand Galleons a month.” He replied smiling.  
“Sounds good, will that be enough to remove the pressure from your shoulders?” He asked returning his attention to Penny.  
“You really don’t need to do that Harry we have enough to get by with.”  
“I know but the Ancient and Noble house of Black has more than it will ever need, and as the Head of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Bell and Black it doesn’t seem fair to leave you with so little income when the rest of my houses are prospering.”  
“It’s awfully kind of you but it really isn’t necessary.”  
“Stop trying to be polite about it mum.” Katie stated shaking her head. “He is the most stubborn man I’ve ever met once he makes a decision it’s final.”  
CRACK  
“Lord Potter.” Alfie addressed Harry. “A large number of parcels have been delivered from Gringotts, the note from Nagnok states it’s the first payment in way of goods from, Nimbus, Sleakeasy’s and Florish and Blots, Honeydukes will be beginning their first weekly delivery themselves this evening.”  
“Place them in one of them empty bead rooms for now, please and keep an eye out for Lord Greengrass“and Andi’s approach’s they should be here shortly.” Harry instructed.  
“Yes My Lord.”  
CRACK  
“You have shares in Nimbus?” Katie asked.  
“And Sleakeasy’s?” Daphne questioned.  
“Yes, sorry completely slipped my mind during all the chaos of term restarting.” Harry replied. “Don’t worry we’ll go through it all after our guests have left.”  
“Don’t forget to share that Honeydukes haul with the rest of us.” George stated grinning at Harry.  
“I promise that there will always be some available to you when you are visiting.” He replied smiling. “Other than that you’ll have to get your own.”  
“Harry if you find yourself with excess amounts of anything I would happily take it off your hands.” Remus stated.  
“I’ll make sure there a large bar with your name on it every week Uncle Remus and two on every full moon.” Harry replied.  
“Much appreciated.”  
CRACK  
“Lord Greengrass and Andromeda Tonks are requesting access and are waiting patiently at the front door.”  
“Thank you Alfie serve lunch in 20 minutes please.”  
“Certainly Lord Potter.”  
CRACK  
“Alright everyone time to go downstairs.” Harry stated as he stood up, collected Cleo from Charlie and descended the stairs to greet his in-laws, putting Cleo in her vivarium on his way. “Good morning everyone.” He greeted as Griff leapt aside. “Come on in.”  
“Good morning indeed.” Cecil replied as they started to climb the stairs. “But you never did explain why you’re getting us together like this.”  
“Well.” Harry replied. “We are becoming an increasingly large family and I thought it would be good if you could all get to know each other and maybe form friendships not centred around me.”  
“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” Andi stated. “I’ve been catching up with Violet already.”  
“It is a most noble idea but just who is present today?” Cecil questioned.  
“I’ll introduce you in a second.”  
“Being secretive are we?” Ted teased from back of the line.  
“No it’s just there’s a lot of people and I’m going to let them do most of the introductions themselves.” Harry stated. “But we have managed to get a semblance of dates for the weddings, which both Daph and Dora agreed postpone their by a few months to allow Kat’s father to attend hers before he passes.”  
“So they actually agreed to add other Ladies?” Andi asked.  
“Yes I asked them and they gave a unanimous choice.” Harry replied reaching the top of the stairs. “They were all happy to help for the reasons provided.”  
“Unsurprising you’ve managed to pull our little girl out of her shell.” Violet beamed at him as she entered the main room and giving him a hug. “The changes to the letters she writes are amazing. The contract between our families was pending for nearly a century, but it’s initial intended participants both died before they were able to complete the marriage ritual.”  
“And since then both families have only had sons.” Cecil stated. “I contacted your grandfather when Daphne was born and he said Lily was pregnant and that if you were a boy then he’d approve the contract, but of course you’re not just a man are you?”  
“Decidedly not.” Harriet replied having shifted subconsciously. “But Daph doesn’t mind.”  
“I imagine she’s rather happy with it actually.” Violet smiled.  
“Alright everyone, I’ve brought you all together to get to know each other.” Harriet stated. “And to introduce you to my female half.”  
“Thank you for having us Lady Potter.” Ted smiled giving her a hug. “I wasn’t aware you had a stable alternate.”  
“Neither was I.” Andi stated a tear rolling down her cheek. “Dora doesn’t, her female self is too dominant.”  
“Stop it mum, I don’t need everyone knowing that.” Dora blushed her hair turning bright red.”  
“Anyway.” Harry said becoming himself again. “Sirius, Arthur, and Cecil would you kindly join me on the balcony we have some business to attend to.”  
“Is it that important?” Sirius asked.  
“I’ll explain in a moment.” Harry said as they climbed the stairs.  
“So what’s the issue Harry?” Arthur asked.  
“Your report on muggle advances in technology.” He replied. “We need to get as many people behind it as possible before the next Wizenagmot session.”  
“Is it really that bad?” Cecil asked clueless to the advances muggles had made.  
“They have cameras that record video, which is essentially many pictures captured a second and played back in one continuous stream.” Arthur stated.  
“And most shops have a system of these called CCTV.” Harry added. “And big cities, like London are implementing city wide camera systems to help them monitor crime, we need to make changes in order to protect the Statute of Secrecy.”  
“So if one of these cameras is pointing a a wizard who performs magic, it can be viewed in another location?” Sirius asked.  
“Exactly and some shop cameras are connected to locations in other cities.” Arthur stated.  
“And with the way their tech is evolving it won’t be long before these types of camera are more common, and portable.” Harry added.  
“So we need to get out ahead of this and educate everyone.” Cecil stated. “And get people in place to cover up anyone caught on them.”  
“Exactly, how many houses can we get on board? And is it enough to ensure this gets implemented?”  
“Well, I’ve managed to revive the old alliance with the Longbottom’s so if I take this to Augusta that will bring our house total to 13.” Sirius stated. “So we only need eight more to reach a majority.”  
“I have a few houses I can call on, but we will probably need Augusta to rally her alliances as well.” Cecil stated. “Unfortunately the House of Greengrass has been a grey seat for many years, many of my fathers pacts belong to the darker families, and he only stepped down when Daphne started here, so I’m still trying to realign where our loyalties lie.”  
“Well you’re in the right place it doesn’t get much lighter than standing with the House of Potter.” Sirius stated.  
“Never has a truer word been spoken.” Cecil laughed. “Here is to a bright future.”  
“Here, here.” Harry agreed.  
CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE  
Harry climbed the stairs having bid farewell to the last guest, to find most of his fiancés gathered around the doorway into the room reserved for Lady Dumbledore, he cleared his throat once to get their attention.  
“Get changed girls and I’ll get Alfie to bring them back out to the coffee table a few boxes at a time.” He said as they hadn’t heard him cough. “LADIES.” He shouted when nobody moved.  
“Yes Harry.” Ginny asked as the closest to him. “We were just trying to see what had been delivered.”  
“And I’ve just told you before I shouted to get changed out of your beautiful dresses and once everyone is sat on the sofas I’ll get a box out at a time.” He smiled at her. “Or do I need to use a tickling hex on the lot of you?”  
“Sorry Harry.” Daphne said as she headed for her room.  
“Alright anyone still here by the time I’ve gotten changed gets hexed.” He called over his shoulder as he headed for the master suite.  
“I told them to wait.” Hermione informed him as he entered the room.  
“Let me guess Dora was the ringleader.”  
“How did you know?” She replied sarcastically. “Will Harriet be joining us tonight?”  
“That depends on why you’re asking?”  
“I think she needs to spend a little bit more time with the rest of us girls.” She smiled. “Well that and I’m going to give you a challenge.”  
“Oh what?” He queried taking off his robes and hanging them in his wardrobe.  
“To stay as her until I go into heat in about a week.”  
“Well I’ll probably end up as her after then for a little while anyway.” He sighed before shifting into his red haired alternate.  
“So what pyjamas do I have to choose from?” She asked as she removed the last of her male clothes and stood before her fiancée in her purple knickers.  
“I thought we’d go with the unicorns again.” Hermione smiled. “And yes you can have the black ones.”  
Harriet pulled Hermione into a tight embrace as she brought her pyjamas to her, kissing her passionately, entangling her fingers into the bushy hair of her partner.  
“So just one week?” Harriet asked.  
“Give or take a day.” Hermione smiled. “But just think of it as an experiment, you never know you might proffer to stay that way.”  
“And loose out on the looks on your face every time you see Beast?” She said rhetorically. “I doubt it.”  
“There is a lot more to happiness than just sex you know.” Hermione teased with her tail twitching back and forth. “Now get dressed I imagine the others are waiting for us by now.”  
Harriet dressed quickly and walked into the main room hand in hand with Hermione, to find that everyone was waiting on the sofas except Katie.  
“Did she return to her room?” Hermione asked as she sat down.  
“Yeah, she was right behind me as we abandoned the boxes.” Ginny said.  
“I’ll get her.” Harriet smiled heading towards the older witches room.  
As soon as she passed under the archway into the predominantly blue room, she could make out the sound of crying and running water coming from the bathroom. Entering the room she found Katie’s naked form curled in a ball under the running water of the shower, sobbing uncontrollably.  
“Oh Kat.” She said quietly grabbing a towel and turning off the water. “Come with me, and I’ll get you dry.”  
Katie slowly made her way to her feet and Harriet wrapped her in the towel she was holding, before wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly to her chest.  
“What’s wrong Kat?” Harriet asked softly as she held her.  
“Seeing mum without dad kind of shook me.” She replied. “It made me remember that I’m going to be without him for the rest of my life, he’ll never meet his grandchildren, or get to see me graduate.”  
“I know Kat, but he’s done everything he could for you.” Harriet smiled. “And he’s going to be with you on your wedding day, so when we have children we’ll be able to tell them all about him. While I don’t remember them to well I miss mum and dad everyday, and I know as long as I hold them in my heart that they aren’t really gone so long as I hold true to their ideals and try to be a good person. It will be hard to start with but we will all help you through this as best we can.”  
“Thank you Harry.” She whispered. “It didn’t hit me till I was alone.”  
“Take a second look.” Harriet laughed. “And if that’s the case your sharing my bed tonight.”  
“Sorry Harriet, your voice isn’t that different from Harry’s.”  
“That’s ok Kat.” She sighed. “Now let’s get you dressed, we’ve got boxes to open.”  
“Can we start with Nimbus?” Katie asked beginning to dry her hair.  
“Actually I was thinking Sleakeasy’s might be better.” Harriet responded opening Katie’s wardrobe. “So those who aren’t that interested in brooms can have something to talk about.”  
“You’re right.” She laughed. “You always know how to keep us all happy don’t you.”  
“I try.” Came there reply as Harriet threw some knickers at her. “Now get dressed the others are all waiting for us.”  
“Fine, but I get to sit in your lap.” She smiled. “Let the others open the boxes.”  
“On one condition, you have to be the one to tell Oliver I’m playing as Harriet on Saturday.”  
“Doesn’t that just make you a little smaller and give us an advantage?”  
“Yeah, but he made me swear I’d remain Harry during quidditch.”  
“So why are you going back on that?”  
“Because Hermione has challenged me to stay as Harriet until she goes into heat at some point next week.”  
“Right and you can’t upset your fiancée.”  
“Exactly.” Harriet said as they walked hand in hand into the main room.  
“Fine, I’ll use the whole it’s your body so it’s your choice argument.” She sighed. “It’s always worked when he complains about Angelina’s refusal to exercise.”  
“What took you guys so long?” Dora asked.  
“Sorry, guys I had bit of a breakdown.” Katie sighed.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Hermione stated. “You are going through a really rough patch, and we are all here for you.”  
“I got you both a butterbeer.” Ginny stated. “Now can we get to the boxes.”  
“Be patient Gin.” Harriet said softly as she sat down. “Alfie can we get some of the Sleakeasy’s boxes please?”  
Five boxes appeared on the table, all displaying different logos beneath the word Sleakeasy’s that had been stamped onto the box.  
CRACK  
“My Lady, we have four boxes of each of the products they have sent us.” Alfie stated.  
“Excellent.” Harriet smiled. “What have they sent us Dora?”  
“We have their frizz removal serum, which I can say is probably only need by Hermione.”  
“I’ll try it but it will depend on how my ears react to it.” She smiled.  
“When mum uses that stuff it make her hair completely straight.” Ginny stated.  
“Well we can always send a few bottles to her.” Harriet suggested.  
“How many bottles to a box anyway?” Susan asked.  
“Of those? Eight.” Dora replied. “  
“What else is there?” Ginny asked from the kitchen as she retrieved some more butterbeer.  
“A growth potion, a volumiser , a curl enhancer, and something that just says black.” Hermione said reading out the bottles as she picked them up. “Anyone know what black is?”  
“It’s the latest product, it turns your hair black for a week.” Daphne stated excitedly. “Mum got me a sample over the summer but said we couldn’t afford to keep it going.”  
“I’ll let you try it.” Harriet stated. “But I love your dirty blonde hair, I’d like you to keep it.”  
“Fine, but can I send a full box to mum she really wanted to use it herself.” She requested.  
“Alfie deliver two full boxes of the black potion from Sleakeasy’s to Lady Greengrass with a note that Daphne will give you in a minute.”  
Daphne sprang to her feet as Harriet finished speaking and ran into her room.  
“So how are we going to divide the rest up?” Susan asked looking at a bottle of the curl enhancer.  
“To be honest I was just going to let you all take them from storage as you wanted them.” Harriet stated. “But given the effect of black you’ll need to ask first I don’t need all of you walking around with black hair at the same time.”  
“Ok, what’s next?” Dora asked smiling as her hair grew three inches and turned a pure black.  
“I keep forgetting you can do that.” Susan complained.  
“Yeah you hardly change your appearance any more.”  
“If you’re going to blame anyone, blame Harry, he likes me as I am so I got comfortable being myself.”  
“Don’t bring him into this.” Harriet protested. “I love you for the person you are not what you look like.”  
“I know it’s just the only way I can explain it. I’m comfortable being myself because of your love, I suppose it’s the way you treat us all equally, I don’t see a need to stand out because you give me attention either way.”  
“Well at least not using them won’t make it harder when you do want or need to.” Harriet smiled.  
“Right I’m back.” Daphne said rejoining the group. “What did I miss?”  
“Not much.” Ginny stated. “Just Dora getting all sappy on us.”  
CRACK  
“Lady Violet, sends her thanks and promises to send home baked goods within a few days.” Alfie stated.  
“Thanks Alfie, can you bring us the Nimbus boxes please.” Hermione replied.  
“Right away Lady Hermione.”  
CRACK  
“Knowing mum, that’ll be carrot cake with cream cheese frosting and a few dozen six inch round chocolate chip cookies.” Daphne advised the group as the nimbus boxes appeared on the table.  
“Ok I’m guessing the two large ones are brooms.” Hermione said. “But what could the rest of it be?”  
“Well nimbus do sponsor a couple of quidditch league teams.” Katie stated. “It’s probably merchandise for the Harpies or the Tornadoes.”  
“Not all all of it is.” Dora stated opening a midsized box. “There’s a couple of beaters bats in here, they look like they’re solid oak and wrapped in a strange metal I can’t quite put my finger on.”  
“That’s mithril, it’s super lightweight and a sixteenth of and inch thickness has the equivalent strength and durability as fifteen feet of iron.” Hermione stated looking at them from across the table. “I imagine that the force loss when hitting the bludger is greatly reduced when using those.”  
“Anyone mind if I lend those to Fred and George?” Harriet asked.  
“It does seem a little unfair.” Susan replied.  
“Are you aware that the only quidditch equipment supplied by the school is the house coloured robes?” Katie asked. “Everything else we have to supply and maintain, their beaters bats are about sixty years old. The fact that they’re able to withstand the level of punishment those boys put them through is impressive.”  
“Oh, in that case I’ve no issue I didn’t realise it was a bring your own equipment type of sport.”  
“It just allows for personal preference.” Harriet stated. “Take the brooms, if we all used what the school supplied I’d never catch a single snitch, and I was able to outfly the entire Slytherin team on a newer model because I know that speed isn’t the only thing you need to be a good seeker.”  
“Oh I thought that was the entire idea.” Daphne stated opening a box and examining a chasers glove.  
“No you also need to know your limits, both in your own abilities and your broom.” Harriet explained. “All the Slytherin team has done since they got those brooms is speed drills, Wood has been watching them every day they train from the comfort of his dormitory.”  
“I’m surprised they beat Ravenclaw then.” Daphne scoffed.  
“I know those guys train more than anyone else.” Katie agreed.  
“Right, we have enough here to outfit an entire quidditch team.” Ginny stated impatiently. “But what brooms are they?”  
“As the only quidditch players here why don’t we open one each?” Harriet asked Katie.  
“Yeah.” She replied leaping up from the red heads lap and pulling her feet.  
Harriet knelt before the box nearest the fireplace, opening it just enough to peak inside.  
“Well it’s of no use to me but maybe we can let Angelina and Alicia use them.” She stated pulling out a broom matching hers in style but with a wider tail and shaft. “It’s their chaser’s model.”  
“Speak for yourself this is a 2002 racing broom.” Katie said pulling a red handled broom out of her box, it had a golden griffins head mounted to the top of the shaft and it’s tail flared to look like it was on fire. “And there’s a note,“Lord Potter, we know you currently use our 2000 model with great renown so here is next years model adorned in your house colours. You should find that this is about fifty percent faster than this years racing broom, and our testers have managed to pull out of dives at much sharper angles than previous years.’”  
“Wow. Ok we need to disguise this to look like my old one.” Harriet stated. “Mione do you think you can do that?”  
“Not yet, give me a few days.” She smiled at the challenge. “It’s going to more difficult due to the enchantments already on it that restrict tampering.”  
“Well I’m sure you’ll find a way.” Harriet responded giving her a peck on the cheek. “Now who wants to see what books we got? Other than Hermione.”  
“Alfie can you unpack the boxes from Florish and Blotts onto the Library table please?” Hermione asked.  
“Do we even know how many we’ve been sent?” Padma asked getting to her feet.  
“Not a clue.” Hermione smiled as a mountain of books appeared on the table in the corner of the room.  
“You two have fun I’m going to go lay down it’s been a long day.” Harriet stated before hugging Hermione and whispering in her ear. “Do you mind if Harry makes an appearance? I think Kat needs a distraction.”  
“Bathroom only, and only until I’m done here.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys just a small update on this one while I struggle with writers block on my other stories, my updates will be sporadic at this point I will update as I finish each chapter.

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX  
The next few days were a blur for Harriet, most of the school accepted her choice of appearance with no comment, but there were the select few who decided to make her life miserable.  
“Well if it isn’t Lady Potter and her pet Mudblood.” An older Slytherin boy stated as the exited the loos off the entrance hall during lunch. “Seeing as you lack the proper equipment to use her correctly, I think I’ll be taking her for myself.”  
“If you lay a single finger on her you’ll find yourself waking up in the detention centre of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” Harriet warned him.  
“Like a halfblood second year could hurt me.”  
Harriet nodded at Hermione and the drew their wands together.  
“PROTEGO.” Hermione cast at the same time as the Slytherin.  
“STUPENDIO.” Harriet called out at the same time and the red beam of light passed through both shields and threw the offending male backwards through the open doors of the great hall where he crashed down into the food near his first year housemates. “I really should have limited that one, shouldn’t I?”  
“You were protecting me, I won’t hold it against you.”  
“What in the name of Merlin is going on here?” Aunt Minnie asked rushing towards them, with the other teachers.  
“He insulted Hermione, said he was going to take her from me and drew his wand to attack us only he wasn’t fast enough.” Harriet stated. “He threw up a shield the same time as Hermione, all I did was stun him.”  
“Through his shield?” Flitwick questioned.  
“Family secret.” Hermione smiled. “Potter’s only.”  
“And I might have forgotten to limit my power.” Harriet stated. “Is he of age?”  
“Yes Mr Warren turned 17 in November.” Aunt Minnie stated. “I shall call Amelia for you, attacking the head of an Ancient and Noble House, I always thought he was smarter than that.”  
After that incident nobody bothered any of the Ladies of the Potter wing, until Oliver started shouting at Katie and Harriet in the corridor outside their quarters the night before the match against Ravenclaw.  
“Potter you promised me you’d always be Harry for Quidditch.” Oliver ranted for the fifth time. “What the hell changed?”  
“It’s personal.” Harriet stated. “But if you’re going to demand I play as Harry I won’t play at all and you can find another seeker.”  
“But...”  
“And 3 other chasers.” Angelina stated as she approached with Alicia Spinnet.  
“Guys be reasonable.” Oliver pleaded.  
“You are the one in the wrong here Oli.” Fred stated as he and George joined the group.  
“It’s her body and it’s her choice.” Katie stated, squeezing Harriet’s hand. “Plus we’ve got a surprise for all of you, but only if you can let go of your foolishness Oliver.”  
“Fine just don’t blame me if anyone complains about cheating.” He relented after arguing with them for more than half an hour.  
Kat and Harriet stood kissing for a moment before they followed their team into their quarters, Hermione and Dora had directed them to sit around the coffee table by the fire.  
“Right.” Harriet smiled. “Over the Yule break I discovered I had a majority shareholding in Nimbus, instead of claiming all 11 years of profit in gold I asked for products instead.”  
“So you benefited from Malfoy’s buy in onto the Slytherin team?” Alicia asked.  
“Indeed we did.” Kat smiled. “Now, Fred how old are your beaters bats?”  
“They were our great grandfathers.” He answered honestly.  
“Then you can borrow these until you leave school.” Ginny smiled approaching with the mithril bats.  
“Merlin, it’s like I’m holding air compared to my old one.” Fred exclaimed.  
“What are they made of?” George asked.  
“Mithril.” Hermione replied. “They are about 3000 times denser than the iron ones you have been using.”  
“Oli you can keep these.” Kat stated as she threw some keepers gloves at him. “Dragon hide with a Quidditch league legal strength sticking charm on both palms.”  
“Wow thanks.”  
“Now Kat and I have new brooms.” Harriet stated looking between Alicia and Angelina. “Who’s broom is older?”  
“Mine.” Alicia replied. “I’m on an old cleensweep, the same as Katie’s.”  
“Then you can have my old 2000, they’ve sent me next years model and Kat has this years chasers model it’s not as fast but it supposedly turns batter and Kat says she hardly has to think about what she’s doing.” Harriet stated. “And Angelina don’t worry I’d already ordered a 2000 for Kat before all of this was delivered it will be here before the next match.”  
“So with the minor exception of the twins brooms we’re about as well outfitted as the average national league team.” Oliver smiled. “Fine Harriet I’m no longer angry with you but I’d already promised Davis that you’d be Harry tomorrow.”  
“So Chang is expecting to be able to distract him by fluttering her eyelids at him.” Angelina chuckled. “Not that it’d work anyway if he had any interest in her he’d have made a move already.”  
“Exactly.” Hermione smiled. “We pride ourselves on our brains in this family, not just our looks.”  
The group laughed hard and the revelry continued until the rest of the team had to leave to avoid curfew, Harriet and Katie retired to the master bedroom not long after and were followed by the others as they finished what they had been doing when the Gryffindors had interrupted them. Susan who had curled up on the opposite side of Harriet to Katie instantly made room for Hermione when she was the last to arrive.  
“What took you so long?” Harriet asked.  
“I took the glamour off of your broom.” She yawned. “It should distract that harlot long enough to help you find the snitch.”  
“That reminds me.” Dora smiled leaning up on her elbow behind Katie to look at Ginny on Susan’s other side. “How are we doing on the Luna front?”  
“She’s hesitant, she isn't sure about being with a boy at all, let alone the Boy-Who-Lived.” Ginny sighed. “And she is still having issues being around so many people, it’s been just her and her dad alone in her house since her mum died.”  
“Then invite her to dinner after tomorrow’s match.” Hermione smiled. “I’m sure we can dispel some of her worries.”  
“I’ll speak to her at breakfast are the team joining us at our table?” Ginny asked.  
“Oliver implied as much.” Katie said. “Now what are the others we’re considering for the final room?”  
“Not in front of Harriet!” Padma exclaimed.  
“She’s asleep already.” Hermione smiled. “She’s got a hand around my tail, she was stroking me until I suggested inviting Luna to dinner.”  
“So thoughts ladies?”  
Harriet awoke in the early hours of the morning and smiled at the sight of her fiancés all cuddling her.  
“Alfie can you get me out without waking the others?” She whispered.  
SNAP.  
“Of course mistress.” The elf smiled as Harriet appeared next to him at the foot of the bed. “Will you be needing anything else?”  
“No thank you Alfie, I know it’s early why don’t you go back to sleep.”  
“Thank you mistress.”  
Harriet spent the next few hours floating in the bath relaxing, she wasn’t even aware of the passage of time until she heard a couple of people wading towards her, she didn’t need to open her eyes to know one of them was Hermione as her tail traced up her leg, and the kiss on her cheek told her the other was Susan who was still not as comfortable with Harriet as the others.  
“Good morning Hermione, and Susan.” She asked as continued to float.  
“How does she do that?” Susan asked.  
“Well I tickled her with my tail but I don’t know about you.” Hermione giggled.  
“Well.” Harriet giggled as she stopped floating and stood up in the water. “You are the only one who hasn’t kissed me as Harriet yet.”  
“She not wrong.” Hermione said as she lay back in the water.  
“Then I suppose I’d better correct that.” The red head said pulling Harriet into a passionate kiss, forcing her tongue into the smaller witches mouth.  
“That’s enough you two.” Katie called across the water. “You were only supposed to collect her, not stick your tongue down her throat.”  
“Is she always this grouchy before matches?” Susan asked pulling back from Harriet.  
“She prefers to say focused.” Harriet said as she wrapped her arms around Susan and Hermione and exited the bath. “And it’s the way the rest of the team gets their head in the game, I need to be relaxed otherwise I struggle to see the snitch.”  
“Harriet get changed I need Dora to resize your robes properly.” Katie stated as the trio reached the master bedroom. “I’m going to get changed Oliver wants us all eating before anyone else reaches the hall it really bugs the Claws if they aren’t the first ones down.”  
“It’s already 6:30.” Dora stated. “We’d better get a shift on.”  
“So who are you rooting for today Padma?” Daphne asked as she held a towel out for Harriet.  
“My fiancé of course, I’m not really a Claw anymore, they keep telling me that unless I’m in the tower I am a disgrace to the house.”  
“That’s ridiculous.” Harriet stated. “I think I need to have a word with Flitwick as Lord Potter.”  
“It won’t help.” Padma sigh. “Daddy already tried.”  
“I’ll challenge him to a duel if I have to, he won’t want that as he knows I can best his shield spells.” Harriet stated as Dora helped her into her oversized quidditch robes. “I didn’t realise how much smaller I was a Harriet.”  
“Hey it’s a good thing.” Hermione reassured her giving her a hug from behind. “This way you can be the little spoon more often without having to focus on your shape.”  
“Now hold still.” Dora instructed as she waved her wand, and Harriet’s quidditch robes began to shrink. “Right, let’s get going or Oliver will have all of our hides for making Kat and Harriet late.”  
The great hall was still empty when the residents of the Potter wing entered, Harriet was just holding out Hermione’s chair when Oliver arrived with the rest of the quidditch team. None of the team spoke as they tucked into their breakfast, they just listened to the conversation that Hermione was leading to fill the silence, it wasn’t until she started laughing out of character that the team took any notice.  
“Mione are you ok?” Harriet asked.  
“Yes sorry, Rodger just appeared at the door saw us all eating and stormed off towards the grand staircase again.” She replied still chuckling.  
“He didn’t see Harriet did he?” Oliver asked concernedly.  
“No with the twins in front of her he wouldn’t be able to place her at that distance.” Padma smiled. “He is a little short sighted, I’m surprised he manages to play quidditch.”  
“Great, ok team locker room now, I want Harriet to be a surprise once we’re all on the pitch.” Oliver smiled.  
“Harriet get in the middle of us we’ll walk down around you to make you harder to see.” Angelina instructed.  
The group reached the entrance hall just as Aunt Minnie walked down the stairs with Remus.  
“Good luck today you lot, I take it you’ve all eaten well?” Aunt Minnie asked.  
“Yes ma’am.” Oliver replied. “We’re just trying to get Potter out of the castle unseen, we’re hoping to throw their seeker off her game.”  
“Good that harlot needs to be brought down a peg.” Aunt Minnie smirked. “None of you heard that.”  
“Heard what headmistress?” Remus asked smiling.  
“Exactly, fly well young ones.”  
“Indeed Harry, Sirius thinks you’re going to be to distracted to catch the snitch I don’t have the 1000 galleons we bet, please do me proud.” Remus stated.  
“He will Uncle Mooney.” Katie answered for Harriet as she could see the Claws approaching.  
Harriet sat in quiet meditation in the locker room with her bright red broom on her lap, the others were talking about the plays they were working on, Alicia was testing her grip on Harry’s old 2000 when Madam Hooch arrived.  
“Am I reading this roster correctly?” She asked handing it to Oliver. “Who is Harriet Potter?”  
“Harry is a Metamophmagi as you know, and right now he’s more comfortable as Harriet.” Katie stated. “Is that a problem?”  
“No Miss Bell but I need to be certain before I gave it to Mr Jordan for his commentary, given what I just heard in the Ravenclaw locker room I’ll tell him to call you second.”  
“Let me guess Davis is telling Chang to bat her eyelids at Harry to distract him?” Katie asked angrily.  
“That’s putting it lightly.” Hooch answered as she left.  
“GOOD MORNING QUIDDITCH FANS.” The twins friend Lee called out as the last of the students settled into the stands. “WE HAVE AN EXCITING MATCH AHEAD TODAY, BETWEEN THE MIGHT LIONS OF GRYFFINDOR AND THE BRAINY EAGLES OF RAVENCLAW.” The cheer that rang out as each side was called caused the commentator to pause for a few minutes. “PLAYING FOR RAVENCLAW TODAY WE HAVE CAPTAIN RODGER DAVIES, JEREMY STRETTON, AND RUDOLPH BARROW AS CHASERS, DUNCAN INGELBEE, AND JASON SAMUAELS AS BEATERS, GRANT PAGE AS KEEPER AND CHO CHANG AS SEEKER.” Lee paused here again as the players flew out onto the pitch and completed a few laps before landing in formation near Madam Hooch. “AND FLYING FOR GRYFFINDOR TODAY WE HAVE ANGELINA JOHNSON, ALICIA SPINNET, AND KATIE BELL AS CHASERS, FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY AS BEATERS, CAPTAIN OLIVER WOOD AS KEEPER, AND IN HER DEBUT PERFORMANCE LADY HARRIET POTTER AS SEEKER, AND IT LOOKS LIKE LADY POTTER IS GRACING US WITH AN ADVANCED LOOK AT NEXT YEARS NIMBUS MODEL, LET’S HOPE SHE GETS A CHANCE TO USE IT, AS CAPTAIN DAVIES IS KICKING OFF TO MADAM HOOCH.”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S ALLOWED TO PLAY IN ANY FOR HE LIKES?” Davies shouted at Hooch as the Gryffindor team landed next to her in their formation.  
“Like I said as a Metamophmagi she can play in either form she chooses, and if you insult her again by refusing to acknowledge her current gender you’ll forfeit the match entirely.” The silver haired woman stated.  
“Make your choice Davies.” Oliver said coldly. “But I’d rather not win on a technicality.”  
“Fine but I don’t want any more surprises, she can’t use her ability during the match.” The Ravenclaw stated.  
“Mr. Davies need I remind you we play by the international quidditch rules, which state she can if she chooses.” Hooch retorted.  
Davies scowled as he shook Oliver’s hand, but nodded to his team who kicked of the ground behind him.  
“Alright guys good luck.” Oliver said as the Gryffindor team took to the air with him.  
“AND THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS WITH BOTH TEAMS IN THE AIR THE GAME IS SET TO BEGIN, MADAM HOOCH HAS RELEASED THE BLUDGERS AND THE SNITCH AND HERE COMES THE QUAFFLE, STRAIGHT INTO THE HANDS OF BELL, BY MERLIN WHAT IS SHE FLYING, I’VE NEVER SEEN HER MOVE THAT FAST.”  
Harriet smiled to herself as she listened to Lee talk about the match and looked around for the snitch, Cho still tried to catch her eye but this only seemed to annoy Katie, by the time the score was 170 - 0 in Gryffindor’s favour Harriet caught sight of the snitch near the bottom of the Ravenclaw goal posts, she knew she was faster than Chang who was guarding her closely so she punched her broom to it’s limit and dived at 90 degrees straight passed Page as he lined up to save Katie’s throw, the keeper swung to the left, Katie’s shot passed through the centre of the right hoop and Harriet pulled out of her dive and shot after the snitch as it sped away from her towards Oliver and her own teams goalposts.  
“WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT FOLKS THAT SORT OF PLAY ISN’T EVEN SEEN ON THE PROFESSIONAL LEVEL, THERE WAS LESS THAN A FOOT LEFT AS POTTER PULLED OUT OF THAT DIVE AND CHANG IS STRUGGLING TO KEEP UP, THE SCORE IS NOW 180-0 TO GRYFFINDOR AND...” Lee called with his amplified voice, as Harriet closed her fingers around the snitch. “GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH A COMPLETE WHITE WASH, 330 TO NOTHING AND A TOTAL MATCH TIME OF 40 MINUTES THE SHORTEST MATCH WE’VE SEEN THIS YEAR.”


End file.
